


The Catalyst

by Gingielover



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingielover/pseuds/Gingielover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the characters from the Mass Effect trilogy will be in this.  This will follow some of the story line but it is definitely different.  Benezia never allies herself with Saren and Shepard is not in the military when we meet her.  The story starts with the meeting of Shepard and Liara and goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pupil

  
Shepard drank her coffee and had her breakfast going over her mental checklist for her new job. She cleaned her plate and cup and put them in the washer, grabbed her backpack and thermos of coffee and walked to her hover cycle.  


She made it to the T'Soni estate in less than thirty minutes. Even though she knew where it was located... until this moment she had never seen it. It was something to behold. Only two words could describe the home... incredibly enormous. No sooner had she parked and dismounted her hover cycle when an Asari emerged from the front doors and welcomed Shepard. "Greetings. I am Shiala, Captain of the Guard of House T'Soni. You must be Professor Shepard. Welcome."  


"Good morning Shiala and it's just Shepard, and thank you."  


Shiala was one of the Asari who were more purple than blue. Their skin was somewhat scaled and they were free of any hair except for eyelashes. They had no protruding ears, however, they had tentacles (cartilage based crests) on their head which came to a sort of gathering or point in the back toward the top of their heads. Some humans found it to be scary or repulsive almost. Not Shepard, she was intrigued and comfortable around Asari, more comfortable around them than humans in fact. Other than those differences the Asari looked quite a lot like human females.  


"If you would follow me Shepard I will show you to our study where you will begin your work today." They walked into the entryway which was enormous and open. There were halls that branched off in at least four directions. The halls were as wide as some of the walkways on the Citadel. As she followed Shiala, Shepard found the home to be inviting and surprisingly warm and accepting. She felt welcomed. "Your pupil will be here shortly, please make yourself comfortable."  

"Thank you again Shiala." The 'study' was incredible. There were shelves from floor to ceiling lining the entire room. The ceiling appeared to be 15 feet high. Rolling ladders were attached to each shelving unit. The room itself was enormous, shaped in an octagon which allowed for an additional eight free standing double sided shelves. The room had the smell of a good book which made Shepard smile. She was getting a little nervous about her new endeavor.  


Shepard had applied to and been hired by Serrice University two years ago to teach a class on human languages. Her class was so successful that after only one semester the University actually asked if she would teach eight classes instead of one. She jumped at the opportunity and thrived in her role as a teacher which led Matriarch Benezia straight to her door at Serrice University and a job offer to teach her daughter anything and everything about humans. Shepard agreed and she completed her two year contract at Serrice and is now a tutor exclusively for one Liara T'Soni, whom Shepard had never met but was definitely eager to.  


Liara T'Soni earned a degree from Serrice University long before she hit her one hundredth birthday. She was driven, intelligent and she had been known to be painfully shy. Being the only daughter of Matriarch Benezia was quite a weight to carry for the young maiden, but she was headstrong and determined to be her own person, not to follow in her Mother's footsteps. Her title is actually Dr. Liara T'Soni. She is a doctor of archaeology and there had been a time in her life when that had meant everything to her. She had been on ten actual dig sites by the time she was 106 years old and she could not have been happier. Her work was her great love affair and she never thought anything could mean more to her.  


Some years ago Shepard had read all of Liara's articles and was intrigued by the young maiden and her out of the box theories on past civilizations. It had occurred to Shepard that it wasn't Matriarch Benezia that made her nervous or the incredible wealth and power that this family wielded, it was in fact the young pupil that she was about to meet, it was Liara.  


Liara T'Soni was irritated. Although it was more than that wasn't it? She was in her room remembering the conversation she had with her mother the night before. "Mother please? I told you that I am not interested in learning about humans! I certainly do not want to go to earth with one! Or to the other human colonies! Why are you doing this to me?! I do not understand!"  


"Liara, you will do this! The humans are taking a larger role in the Galactic community. We need you learning about them so we can understand them better. We need to build a bridge, they are going to have a huge impact in the next 300 years and you are going to be one of the most powerful people during that time, please no more arguing."  


Liara sat in her room thinking about the previous night and their conversation. She was becoming angry as once again her mother was interfering with her life! "For goddess sake! I am 120 years old! I believe that I can decide if I want to learn about humans! Why does she do this? I am NOT a child anymore!" She paced her room and thought back to the many times her Mother had tried to set her up with dignitaries daughters because she had been so awkward and shy. "People need to make up their minds! They were not happy when I was shy and now no one is happy that I am not! Sending the commandos to follow me out to the clubs!? I am so tired of school and learning about other peoples lives... I just want to live my own life! I will go see this human and release her from services and that will be it!"  


Liara T'Soni left her room on a mission and her mind was made up. She opened the doors to the study to find a human female investigating her surroundings while holding a thermos and singing a very unfamiliar... however... beautiful song. She had the most amazing deep crimson, thick, loosely curly, almost messy hair that hung just below her shoulders. She wore a black jacket made of some sort of leather and from what Liara could see a pair of perfectly fitting (well known now) human jeans that hugged her well formed legs and... let's be honest... her ass... just so. She was devastatingly gorgeous and Liara hadn't even seen her face yet.  


I have to change my clothes... NOW! Liara thought to herself as she turned to leave but before she could escape undetected the singing stopped and she heard the human speak In Armali. "Hello, I'm Shepard." Liara stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face this human.  


"Hello Professor Shepard, I am Liara T'Soni, it is a pleasure to meet you. I was about to get some tea for myself, I do believe that I smell coffee, would you care for some or for any breakfast?"  


"You know, I actually have some coffee but I wouldn't mind waiting for you while you get your tea." **Holy shit... she is beautiful!** "Thank you though."  


"I will be just a few minutes Professor." Liara dipped her head and exited the room. As soon as she shut the door behind her, she ran. Ran all the way to her room and her closet **. I'm putting on my jeans and that black short sleeve shirt... Oh! And those black boots that I love!** She put a call into the staff to deliver her tea and hurried back to Shepard. "So Professor Shepard, what will we be learning about today?" She asked as she reentered the room. 

Shepard looked up and noticed that the young woman had changed her clothes, Shepard smiled a lopsided grin that sent Liara's heart racing.  "Each other, I thought we would just talk a bit today and get a feel for each other. I'd like to know what interests you and that way I'll have a better idea how to teach you so I don't lose your interest in humans right away." **Shit! She is absolutely beautiful.**  


"Is it customary for humans to feel each other when they meet?" Liara sat down on the couch in the study hoping that her new teacher would sit next to her. Shepard sat in the chair across from Liara.  


"What?! No! I... No! Why?"  


Liara looked perplexed. "You said you wanted us to feel each other."  


"It's a human saying, sorry. It just means to get to know each other." She felt her face grow hot and she knew she was blushing. **Not that I would mind feeling her.... Shepard?! Get your head out of the gutter!**  


**Is she alright?** "Shepard? Are you alright? Your face is very red."  


**Shit!** "Yes! I'm fine thank you"  


"Well, I suppose we should feel each other up then. Tell me about yourself Professor."  
Shepard nearly spit out her coffee. "Get a feel for each other! Feel each other up is something all together different." Shepard's face was on fire! "What would you like to know Liara?"  


**Everything. Her face is red again. Ohh... She is blushing, I know this reaction very well.** And with that realization, Liara turned a deep blue. "Forgive me Shepard. You are the first human I have had the pleasure of interacting with in this way. I would like to know every... I mean anything you feel like sharing, Professor."  


"It's an honest misunderstanding." Shepard smiled, her face still red. "You can call me Shepard, instead of Professor if you'd like. Let's see, I have spent the better part of fourteen years living about thirty minutes down the road. I lived on earth while I went to college, University of Notre Dame to be exact. I speak too many languages to count, I love American college football and English football. I can cook pretty good, I love to eat, I have been to dig sites on nearly every known world in our galaxy and I recently bought a puppy. I'm leaving for earth tomorrow to pick him up. You are welcome to come along if you like, the Matriarch and I have discussed the possibility that you might be interested in coming with me and she said something about Commandos...?"  


Liara smiled at her professor. "I think I would like to go with you Shepard. What should I bring? How long will we be gone?"  


"About two weeks total travel. I don't have anything super fancy scheduled, so you can bring whatever you like, but make sure you pack clothes for cool weather and very cold weather. I have a decent sized ship, it sleeps fourteen comfortably, you will obviously have your own cabin, unless you would like to bring someone along.... a boyfriend.... or girlfriend.... best friend... whatever....?" **Real smoothShepard!! Boyfriend?! Girlfriend?! What are you thinking?!?!..... Huh?...... is she blushing?!** Shepard smiled at Liara **.** "I only ask because of the necessity to add any more food or water to our stockpile for the trip." **I hope she buys that explanation.**  


"I do not have a boyfriend Shepard. What is a puppy?" **She is smiling... I am blushing!**  


"So a girlfriend? Should I make accommodations for one more then?" **Of course she isn't single.**  


"I do not have a girlfriend either Shepard. You have not answered my question. What is a puppy?" Shepard's smile grew. Liara smiled back and wondered... **Are her ears going to catch fire?**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. You're From Where?

  
Shepard arrived at the T'Soni estate to pick up Liara and Shiala early. She hated being late or just right on time to any event or appointment... she figured it was better to be prepared for any obstacle that might arise. Liara and Shiala were ready when she got there so she loaded up her hover craft and said goodbye to Matriarch Benezia and the three of them went on their way.  


Shepard named her ship Janiri after an ancient Prothean myth. It is said that Janiri was a god that came to the Asari tens of thousands of years ago and taught them many wonders as he counseled the Goddess Athame. The Asari actually adopted a festival from this myth calling it Janiris, which is the celebration of new life or new beginnings.  


They arrived at Shepard's ship and she introduced them to her pilot. "Shiala, Liara.... this is my pilot, Joker. Don't let his nickname fool you... he is the best pilot I know. It's just that everything else IS a joke to him." She smiled at him and winked.  


"It's nice to meet you both. I'm sure we'll run into each on our trip." He smiled at them as he went about his work.  


Joker was definitely nicknamed properly. He could make a joke out of anything and everyone and they were usually on the pornographic side. He was one of the best pilots that anyone had ever seen. He was Alliance trained and had a good career in the military. His hurdle if you will, was his mouth. He had a penchant for getting himself into trouble with snide remarks and inappropriate comments.  


The other obstacle that he had was brittle bones. Unfortunately Jeff 'Joker' Moreau could break a rib if he sneezed too hard... literally! Shepard met him when she was in the military for a short four year stint. She was a Marine, a Vanguard and she was efficient at her job.  


She had gone through a year of training before she was picked for the elite N program. It was literally unheard of that a recruit with no battle experience fresh out of training would be chosen to go through the specialized course. Shepard wasn't just any recruit though, the officers in her command knew there was something different about her, something special and she was unanimously pushed into the program. She excelled at it and reached the rank of N7 after eleven months. She got her orders and reported to her ship.  


She served on the Kilimanjaro for more than one year. During that time she met Joker and Kaidan Alenko. She was impressed with the pilot's abilities and loved his snarky attitude. Through the course of the next nineteen months she and Joker became quite good friends. That is how she was able to steal him when she left the military.  
Joker had a wonderful girlfriend named Edi Quinn. She was absolutely brilliant. She, Shepard and Tali had created multiple computer programs together and designed many omnitools, mods and weapon mods. Needless to say, none of them lacked for credits. The three of them had been working on ship designs for years and had actually joined with their two engineers, Ken Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels, to convince the company Rosenkov to begin building two of their designs. It was quite exciting.  


The co pilot was Kaidan Alenko. He was kind of a cock bite. He had a not so secret crush on Shepard and had been convinced for some time now that she carried a torch for him as well. His proof was that she wasn't interested in anyone so she must be interested in him. If Shepard were to be honest it had bothered her for years.  
He was a biotic and could hold his own in a fight, former Alliance, intelligent and a bit of a romantic from what Shepard could tell. She had known him for years just as she had Joker, but she tried to keep her distance when she realized that to Kaidan, no didn't always mean no. Not that he had ever hurt her, she could destroy him if she chose to, it was just after years of her telling him she wasn't interested in anything other than a friendship with him, he still pursued her.  


"Kaidan, this is Liara and Shiala. They are coming with us on our trip." Shepard tried to say as little as possible to him and turned to leave when he spoke.  
"Hello. How do you two know the Commander?"  


It seemed innocent enough but Shepard could hear the jealous undertones in his question. With her back to him she cringed. Liara saw Shepards reaction and raised one of her 'eyebrows' as if to ask her what was going on. Shepard took a deep breath as she rolled her eyes. She turned to Kaidan. "Liara is actually my student. Shiala is here for Liara's protection. She is her Commando."  


Kaidan's eyes widened. "Oh? Why do you need a Commando?"  


Before Liara could answer, Shepard spoke up. "Liara is the daughter of Matriarch Benezia and is considered to be royalty in the Asari culture. Her safety is always in question because of her Mother's stature, therefore I welcome any and all extra protection that the Matriarch insists on."  
  
Shepard was actually surprised that the Matriarch didn't insist they take her Corsair but Shiala's coming with them was non negotiable and honestly Shepard was relieved she was with them, taking Liara anywhere could be a dangerous endeavor because of her mother's wealth and fame.  


Before he could respond again Shepard had spun on her heels and was out of the cockpit. On her way to the cabins they ran into the medical staff on board, the physician was a Dr. Oriana Black. She was absolutely brilliant. She was adopted when she was very young by loving parents that took great care of her and loved her unconditionally. She had the best education and she truly took advantage of it.  
She was a Medical Doctor and a Veterinarian which was quite rare on any planet except earth. She held a doctorate in Psychology as well. She was sweet and caring and could tear you in half with her biotics. Shepard could talk with her for hours about anything. Shepard often thought about telling Oriana the truth about her adoption and her real family, but she knew that it wasn't the time for that... yet.  


There was an Asari named Aileas 'Ali' Ronan that was Oriana's intern. She is 350 years old and a powerful biotic trained as a Commando by one of the great houses of Thessia. She loved her life on Thessia but she also wanted to travel and learn more about the new comers in the galaxy, the humans. Aileas was proving to be a quick study with human anatomy and Oriana had been teaching her about Turian and Quarian anatomy as well.  


She fit in with the crew quite nicely and was an asset in battle if need be and in the med bay. Even though Oriana was a biotic as well, it was nice to have a biotic Commando on board to take into the field as a medic if necessary.  


"Well hello there Commander. How are we doing this lovely morning?" Garrus smiled at the women. "I see Shepard is dragging you ladies around aimlessly. Shepard... would you like me to escort these women to their cabins?"  


Shepard chuckled. "Garrus, I'd like you to meet Liara and Shiala." Shepard shook her head and grinned. "Ladies, this is Garrus Vakarian, he is the real Commander of this ship. Everything would fall apart without my friend here running things."  


"It is a pleasure to meet you." Liara smiled and dipped her head.  
Garrus is Shepard's second in command. He is a smart ass, cocky, funny as hell and he could snipe you from 1000 yards if he wanted to. He is a brother and a great friend to Shepard. He has never judged her, always listened and always told her what she needed to hear, that didn't mean she wanted to hear it though. She always respected him for that.  


"Garrus how are you this morning? You seem a bit feisty.... as usual. You are more than welcome to come with us while I show them around."  


Shepard was in command of security and tactics. There were two human females on security detail, Ashley Williams was Chief weapons officer and Shepard's second and then there was Jack. She was in charge of hand to hand and biotic training. Ashley was a military brat and all though she came from a long line of military service men and women, she chose a different route. She chose the private sector so she could help raise her sisters after her parents died. She was great at it. She helped put two through college and the last one was just starting. Shepard had donated quite a bit of money to the girls anonymously over the eight years that she and Ash had been friends.  


"Good morning Ash! I'd like you to meet Liara and Shiala. They will be with us on our journey."  


"Hello, it's nice to meet you both. Good to have you with us." Ash smiled.  


"It's a pleasure to meet you." Shiala smiled at Ash.  


"Have you seen Jack yet this morning?" Shepard looked around the mess.  


"She's here somewhere Skip. I saw her working out earlier."  


"Thanks Ash." Shepard smiled and turned to Liara and Shiala. "So, this is the mess. We do have a cook, and she is fantastic, however you can eat whenever you are hungry. All I ask is if you make a mess, you clean it up." Shepard gave them a quick tour of the kitchen and then took them to their cabins. She stopped at Shiala's cabin first and then took Liara to her cabin.  


"Shepard... is this your cabin?" Liara looked around the room. There were numerous artifacts encased in glass throughout the room. Some of them Liara recognized as Prothean others were unfamiliar to her. She was mesmerized. "These are incredible Shepard! Your collection is impressive! You are a collector?"  


Shepard entered Liara's cabin and sat in one of the chairs. It was actually Shepard's cabin, when she left the T'Soni estate the previous day she went right to her ship and prepared it for Liara, she removed her personal items, her clothing and all accessories that she left on board at all times. She then cleaned it again and put fresh towels in the room and linens on the bed. Some of her crew were on the ship already and she told her XO Garrus to tell everyone not to let it slip that Shepard gave Liara her room. After she completed her goals, she headed home and packed.   "This cabin is beautiful Shepard. I didn't expect it to be so big. Do all the cabins have a personal bathroom and shower?" 

 

"No. The crew share rooms. Garrus is my second when I'm aboard otherwise he is the Captain when I'm teaching and they are out exploring the galaxy. His long time girlfriend shares a cabin with him, she is the tech expert, Tali. They have a bathroom with a shower but that's it."  


Liara pondered the response, I cannot let this charade go on any further. "Shepard? Why did you give me your room?" 

Her face turned red like a teenager caught lying about a sleepover at her best friend Janie's when really she was at a party getting drunk. "What? I... how did... please don't be mad... I wanted you to be comfortable. How did you know?"  


Liara smiled as her face turned deep blue, "We were in Shiala's cabin earlier Shepard, and even though her cabin is very nice, this cabin is yours, it is a Captains cabin. It belongs to the one in Command."  


"Please stay here, if you move now, everyone will know and... just please stay here." Liara watched as Shepard's face turned color to match her hair, "Very well Shepard, I will stay here, and thank you." Liara's heart raced and her pulse quickened. "I noticed that you have a few priceless and beautiful Prothean artifacts, how did you acquire them?"  


Shepard was having difficulty steadying her breathing, she was sweating , her palms were wet. What the hell is wrong with me? "Well I recovered them from numerous dig sites across the galaxy. My mother is a physician in Armali and over the past fourteen years I have accompanied her with different archaeology teams and scientists. I was eventually taught how to excavate and these are some of the artifacts that I have, shall we say, liberated from various planets."  


"They are exquisite Shepard. Truly. Thank you for allowing me to stay here in your cabin. You are very interesting, Commander."  


Shepard's face was deep red as she smiled at Liara. "Thank you. You can call me Fiadh if you like."  


It was Liara's turn to blush as her face turned dark blue. "I would like that, Fiadh. How do you spell it? I have never heard such a name before."  


"It's spelled F-I-A-D-H, but pronounced as Fee-ah. It's an old Irish Gaelic name."  


"It's beautiful."  


"Well, I should go. I'll let you have some time to settle in. See you in a bit...". It came out as a question more than a statement.  


Liara smiled and nodded. "I'll see you in a bit Shepard. "  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
After taking Shiala and Liara around the ship, Shepard went out to find Jack, of course she found the gravelly voiced tattoo covered skinny biotic down in the gym. 

"How the hell are you Jack? I missed ya!" Shepard threw a light biotic whip at her friend. "Fuck you Shep! You know I'm not that into chicks, you need to stop trying to get in my damn pants!"  


Then there was Jack. Jacks life had been a living hell up to the point when Shepard had found her on a planet out in the Traverse. She had been held as a slave by a ring of Batarians, they kept her drugged up so she couldn't use her biotics. Shepard didn't know how long the young woman had been in captivity but it was clear that it was nothing new to the human.  


Jack was born with biotics after her mother was exposed to a massive amount of eezo while she was pregnant. It affected Jack while she was in her mother's womb. She had been taken from her mother's arms while she was a baby by a human organization named Cerberus. They hated all species except humans and they would experiment on all species including humans. All done in the pursuit to better humanity. It was fucking disgusting. They experimented on Jack and other children trying to create the perfect weapon. It was a horrible existence. Shepard knew most of the woman's life after multiple melds with her.  


When she found Jack, she had been drugged for years so Shepard helped her by melding with her through her withdrawal periods. It was excruciating for both of them but it created an unbelievable bond between them that could never be broken. They would die and kill for the other, they were more than sisters. In fact Shepard had a tattoo on the inside of her upper arm, it wasn't large. It was just one word, in ancient Asari runes and it was highlighted in a blaze of blue representing Jack's biotics.  


Shepard remembered the day that Jack had first seen the tattoo. She and Jack had been working out and she took off her sweatshirt. "Shep? What the hell is that on the inside of your arm? I didn't know you had art work done. It's kinda cool. What is it?"  
  


"Well Jack, I got it for you. It means sister in ancient Asari. The blue is for your biotics."

Jack was quiet for a couple of minutes, which was rare. She just sat on the bench with her head down and Shepard walked over and sat next to her. After a couple more minutes Jack spoke. "I can't believe you did that Shepard. It... It means a lot to me. Thanks."  


Shepard had her skin tight black workout shorts and black tank top on under her favorite dark blue and gold Notre Dame sweats. She felt great! She went over to the treadmill and started her warm up jog. "So Shep, who's the hot blue chick? She looks like she could really do some damage. You hit that yet?" Shepard just laughed and shook her head. She hit the weights after she took off her sweats and hit her friend with a whip again.  


That was it! Jack turned and attacked her with a shockwave which Shepard just kind of waved off with a flick of her hand. "You're such a bitch. Blue not giving it up for you Shep? Got a little tension?"

  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
After the tour everyone settled into their rooms and got ready for the journey to earth. Liara went searching for Shepard and eventually found her in the gym. She arrived on the lowest level of the ship and found Shepard working out with the woman named Jack. Jack was completely covered in tattoos, every bit of flesh turned into art, Liara thought it was beautiful.  


She watched them spar for a bit, neither seemed to notice her. She was captivated by Shepard and the... lack of clothes she had on... skin tight black shorts that stopped at mid-thigh on her thick muscular legs. Shepard's legs were sculpted works of art. They were nothing, however, compared to her ass! It was perfect! Her torso was obviously female and well muscled all the way to her perfect breasts. Liara wanted to rip off that tank top! Her shoulders and her arms appeared as powerful as her legs and Liara could feel her whole body flush!  


She was also impressed with her prowess in the arena, she moved much like a Commando. Liara was blushing fiercely, unable to stop her self and then Jack hit Shepard with a biotic shockwave. It didn't even faze her as she threw up a burning white biotic barrier and then she laughed and turned to Jack in a blaze of white biotics and lifted Jack, holding her in mid air. Liara gasped at the sight. She had never heard of anyone possessing white biotics except for the Asari Justicars and theirs weren't entirely white, although their eyes did turn completely white instead of the customary black like all other asari. Then there was the human girl Liara had discovered many years ago down in some strange rooms in an inferno of dusty mines on a planet that was too hot! "By the goddess!"  


Shepard turned to find Liara with her mouth wide open and Shepard dropped Jack. "Hey Liara, I didn't know you were down here."  


"Shepard?! You are a biotic? Your biotics... they are white! I have seen this before."  


"Ahhh... yeah. My biotics are white. I know it's weird, I've only seen one other person with white biotics as well. Her name is Samara, she's a Justicar."  


"You know the Justicar Samara?! Shepard? Do you know how rare that is?"  


"Yes. She and I happened to be in the same colony when all hell broke loose so we ended up joining forces."  


"All hell broke loose? What is hell and how did it break Shepard?" **She is so cute when she is curious... I can't help but smile at her...** Shepard smiled at Liara and started over.  


"It's a human saying meaning all of the sudden it was chaos." Liara blushed, "I see. Thank you Shepard, for explaining that to me."  


"Anytime Liara. So like I was saying I ran into her some years back on a planet out in the Traverse, I helped her battle a colony full of humans driven mad by an Ardat Yakshi named Morinth. A Turian Spectre was on her trail as well and ended up getting in our way so we lost her. It was a great battle... but disappointing. That woman is dangerous, and still out there as far as I know."  


"Do you know that Justicar Samara is the most famous Justicar in our history Shepard? There are many stories written about her and the deeds she does. You are quite intriguing..."  


Jack watched the two and she wasn't quite sure if she was seeing this right... **I think Shep has a crush! Huh... I've known her a long time! Ten fucking years and I've never seen her like this. I don't think it's one sided either.... Ooohhhh, I'm gonna have fun.** Jack smiled "So Shep.... How long have you and Blue here been an item? You didn't tell me you were fucking your student! That's kinda hot!" 

Shepard's face turned red hot in less than one second. "What?! I'm not fu.... I just met her and.... we aren't.... fuck off Jack!" Shepard looked mortified as she turned to Liara, "Sorry about that." 

Liara just smiled her face deep blue, "Do not be sorry Shepard, it is kind of hot." Liara stood up and walked to the elevator and headed to the mess. **By the goddess! I can not believe I said that! Shepard's mouth fell open.**  


"Shepard! I'm not that into chicks but damn! Did you hear what she fucking said?! She is into you! Did you see her body? Shep! She is all kinds of dangerous! You need to fuck that... soon! Or I might...." 

Shepard was stunned! Her mouth open, her face red, eyes unblinking... "Jack! What the fuck?! You can't talk about her like that! I should go!"  


Liara ended up in the kitchen making tea, I should not have said that to her... I need to apologize... or should I just wait to see what she does? Yes! That seems best. Why is this called a mess? It is very clean....  


"Hey Liara, so about what Jack said..." 

Liara interrupted her, "Shepard it is fine." Liara smiled a deep blue blush. "Earlier I told you that I had only seen one other person with white biotics. Do you recall that?"  


"Yes, a Justicar..."  


"No. You said a Justicar, I never said." She waited for a moment before she continued. "I saw a human. Shepard may we speak privately in my cabin? I mean if that is a problem I understand..."  


"No!.... no problem at all Liara." Wow that didn't seem too desperate Shep!  
  


She said fourteen years... could it be her? But how?! "Shepard... earlier you said something about fourteen years ago... where were you fourteen years ago?" The question threw Shepard off. Her face showed confusion, her eyes darted throughout the room, she began to...panic. Is she panicking? "I only ask because fourteen years ago I found a human at a dig site I was working. The human had biotics that were white, not the normal blue." Shepard's eyes found hers and the blood drained from her face.  


"A human? A girl trapped in stasis? In a laboratory in a Prothean ruin on Therum?" Shepard asked. She was actually shaking now, her hands, her legs. Liara rose from her chair and approached Shepard, she knelt in front of her and before she could speak, Shepard just stared at her. "You were real? I thought I made you up...where have you been? I looked for you Liara. I tracked the team you were with and they denied having an Asari on the crew. I believed that I made you up."  


Liara put her arms around her and at the initial contact they were both hit with a jolt of electricity that went right through their bodies! Both women gasped. Shepard's head snapped up and her face was mere inches from Liara, her breathing became erratic as she felt the warm breath escaping Liara's mouth, she looked into Liara's beautiful blue eyes. Liara saw the pain in her eyes, the questions, the...desire? Liara put her arms around Shepard again and kissed the corner of her mouth, and then just held her. The tears now streaming down Liara's face. They held each other giving and receiving comfort. Comfort needed for fourteen years. The comfort that is needed when faced with horrible circumstances that only the ones involved can give. "I'm so sorry Liara. I'm so sorry. I should have protected you." Shepard's words leaving her mouth at an alarming rate.  


Liara needed this for so long, her only witness, her protector, and now she is holding her and she is so strong and solid and real so Liara let it out. Let out fourteen years of lonely pain. Shepard picked her up and carried her to the bed, she laid her down and crawled next to her. She wrapped her body around Liara's and held her for what seemed like days.  


Liara's tears lessened and her body was calm, she pulled her face from Shepard's shoulder and searched her face. "I have missed you, I know it sounds crazy but I have missed you so much Shepard. I have been trying so desperately to fill a void for years now. A void that was created when I lost you...how is that possible?"  
  


"I feel the same way. I've missed you too." Shepard held onto Liara like she might slip right out of her arms. She leaned her head forward and rested her forehead against Liara. "Is it possible for us to meld Liara? For years when I still knew you were real I couldn't understand how you woke me. I want to see how you found me."  


Liara pulled Shepard closer to her resting her forehead against Shepard then she said those three magic words, "Embrace eternity Shepard."  


It was hot and dusty down in the mine. There were miners working in the same area as the archeological team. The miners had been there for months with no reprieve from the hell that was Therum. Therum was an actual volcano that was due to erupt in the next 80 years, at least that is what all the experts were saying.  
Liara had been investigating the cells for three days now and was completely enraptured with her discovery. Two of her colleagues knew where she was but no one had ventured down to check on her. They had been in the mines for a month when Liara happened upon a section that still seemed to have working Prothean technology. She then discovered what appeared to be cells of some sort. Unbeknownst to her one of the men from the mine had been watching... waiting to make his move... to steal his prize.  


Liara had been drawn by a force to investigate further, to go deeper. As she was notorious for her curiosity she did not give this pull to go forward a second thought. She could get a bit obsessive when it came to her passion... especially when it had to do with Prothean ruins that still somehow generated power. She located a working elevator... not certain if she was doing anything correctly until it began to move. Lower and lower the elevator dropped, it seemed to sink into the lava below.... the temperature was nearly unbearable.  


She just wanted to leave but something kept pulling her down a corridor, and straight to the cell that held a floating human girl suspended in a blue bubble for an eternity. Liara scrambled to the control panel and tried to make sense of it when she felt a push at the back of her mind. She (against all better judgment) let her barrier down as a consciousness entered her mind. It was a strong and a big presence. Almost as if it were larger than life itself, it gave no indication of what or who it was... she could tell that it was an intelligent being. Liara sent waves of gratitude and serenity to the being in her mind as the entity showed her how to turn off the panel and then exited her mind slowly almost tentative to go. Liara keyed in the release and ran to the girl before she could hit the ground. She held her for a moment and smiled at her. What beautiful green eyes...  


Liara's world went dark, she came to with a horrible pain in her head and a person on top of her. She realized that she was being raped by a human miner that had apparently followed her. Sheer panic and horror set in, she couldn't even think, she tried to use her biotics but it had been days since she had eaten. Her mind scrambled to latch on to something and she found the entity that had been in her mind earlier. Liara needed this human man to stop and all she could think was, make him stop make him stop no. Liara was crying and in pain and so alone. The man was choking her and it wouldn't be long before she was unconscious again or dead. Then she saw tendrils of white light grab her attacker and slam him with such force that his body just broke.  


Liara lay there in the dirt and grime sobbing and choking in gulps of air when she realized the entity was still in her mind... comforting her, holding her mentally, soothing her. There were waves of pure love and calm washing over her and she found it to be healing. She remembered the girl and sat up and looked around until she found her. She was standing over the dead miner wreathed in a white biotic light filled with rage, she looked at Liara with white piercing eyes and a wild and haunted glare. Liara was shown images of pure terror, a hell to come and an evil so horrifying that it promised mayhem and chaos for all that lived. 

And then the entity withdrew from her mind and the girl collapsed. Liara gathered herself together and ran to her, picked her up and carried her to the elevator. She was able to get it working and as it lurched up the girl awoke and touched Liara's face creating an electric pulse that went straight through Liara. The girl passed out again and that was the last time they saw each other.  


Liara was crying as she ended the meld with Shepard and opened her eyes to find Shepard's cheeks covered in tears as well. Shepard was sobbing, her body wracked with tremors. "I'm so sorry Liara. I should have killed him before he touched you, it was my fault." She looked into Liara's eyes and all Liara could see was Shepard's shame. "I remember what happened, I didn't know it was all real. I thought I had made it up, like I thought I had made you up."  


Liara held her closer, "Stop right now Shepard. You are not responsible for that degenerate piece of shit. You could not predict anymore than I could what someone was going to do to me. Please stop now." Liara's voice was soft and soothing like a warm breeze on a crisp winters day. Shepard continued to cry but not as violently, sucking air into her lungs in gulps until she began to breathe more normally.  


She leaned back to look Liara in the eyes. " I saw him approach you from behind... I thought he was like you, I didn't know that he was vile and unworthy of life." Shepard closed her eyes and took a long shuddering breath and released it. She opened her eyes. "I watched him hit you over the head with a rock and then he hit me before I could react. I remember you pushing your consciousness at mine and I drew it in. You were able to wake my body with your terror and pain and as soon as I was fully in control I ripped him off of you and I deliberately and with malice crushed every bone in his body before he ever hit the wall."  


Liara couldn't move, couldn't speak, Did she just say what I think she said? She was the entity? It never occurred to me that it was her. I always assumed that it was some force that protected her. The force seemed almost malevolent... not that of a girl. As Liara pondered this her eyes searched the woman in front of her. Then another thought occurred... She crushed him completely before he hit the wall? By the goddess... If she was capable of that then... what is she capable of now? Liara closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She held onto it for a moment... and opened her eyes again as she released it. Do I care that she is capable of such a thing? She saved my life... of that I am sure! Liara let more of the tension she was feeling dissipate.  


Liara gently pushed Shepard down onto her back and laid almost on top of her perched on her right elbow. She draped her left leg over Shepard's legs. She wanted Shepard to feel her weight, her presence, to fully grasp that she was there and it was real and she saved her. When she spoke is was tender and soft. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me, my life, my sanity... if you hadn't been there, I have no doubt that I would not be here." Liara began running her hand through her red hair as she spoke. "After I reached the top I carried you to the medical team... I was able to get you to one of the nurses and I found my colleagues. I told them that one of the miners had likely had you trapped there for purposes I could not fathom. I told them that I found you and was in the process of freeing you when he attacked me and I had to kill him to save us both. No one knows but you and me what happened that day. No one." Liara boldly yet slowly leaned her face to Shepard's and softly kissed her lips, just for a moment and slowly pulled back finding Shepard's eyes again. They were crisp and green and full of hope and life once more and Liara couldn't help but smile at her.  


"Thank you Liara. Are you alright? I wanted to talk to you for so long... just to make sure that you were alright and moving forward with your life. I had hoped for some years now that what he did to you and what I showed you in the vision didn't stop you from living your life the way that you wanted. I always hoped that you remained the curious, gentle, sweet and loving soul that I had encountered all those years ago."  
Shepard searched Liara's face... she wished in some ways that it had been just her imagination. That perhaps she really had just made up the beautiful Asari that had saved her. So gentle and good. It was heartbreaking in many ways to realize that she was real and these things did happen to her. So much fell into place, Liara quitting the profession that she loved so much, her partying and drinking, why she completely gave up furthering her education, the fact that she has become more bold, less shy and introverted. Liara had built a wall out of her pain, she had used it as a shield.  


"Shepard... where did you come from?"  


They lay there wrapped in each others arms and Shepard finally opened her eyes and found Liara's looking back at her. They could feel each others hearts pounding, feel the breath on each others faces, Shepard leaned forward and kissed Liara, it was tender and soft, it felt good... it felt right as Liara kissed her back. Shepard moaned into the kiss and Liara kissed her deeply, swiping her tongue on Shepard's lips. Shepard opened her mouth and Liara's tongue found hers and Liara whimpered, she was on top of Shepard now. Her hands in the deep red hair Liara pulling Shepard's mouth closer still. Shepard's hands on Liara, one in her tentacles investigating the folds and grooves the other on her lower back moving lower but not traveling any further than the small of her back.  


They kissed until their lips were puffy, swollen and they finally separated both filling their lungs with gasps of air. Shepard blushed fiercely as her eyes met Liara's. "Goddess Shepard! I have never wanted to kiss anyone like I want to kiss you." Shepard smiled bashfully at her and admitted, "What have you done to me?" The words escaping her mouth in gasps. They kissed again. It felt wonderful, exciting, the burning deep in their abdomens, moaning and gasping for air, foreheads touching. "Is this too soon Liara? We just met...you're my student. It feels right but is it? What will everyone think?"  


Liara looked at Shepard, she wouldn't make eye contact. She softly grabbed her chin, coaxing it, "Look at me Shepard. Please? Look at me now." She demands softly. She does look at her. Her eyes filled with confusion and desire. "I do not care what anyone thinks. I have been missing you since I entrusted your care to that nurse all those years ago and this feels right to me Shepard. You feel right to me. I do not want to miss you, miss this ever again. Do you?" Shepard's answer came in the form of a deep desire filled kiss as Shepard flipped them over so she was now on top. One hand still on the back of Liara's head the other running along Liara's side along the curves of her firm stomach, her ribs, the soft fullness of her breast. Liara whimpered at the intimate touch, terrified and wanting more in the same moment. She left her hand there, almost touching, still kissing as Liara moaned from her depths her desire for Shepard.  


Liara's hands, one in Shepard's hair using it to control Shepard's head, turning it just the way she wants for her kiss. Her other hand on Shepard's back traveling to Shepard's perfect ass, her shorts are a barrier. Liara put her hand boldly on her ass and pulled her, pushing their bodies even closer together. Shepard cried out loudly, pushing herself into Liara, grinding her hips into Liara, quickly losing what little control she had left.  


Liara moved her thigh between Shepard's legs and they pushed into each other, Shepard's hand found Liara's ass and she pulled her as hard as she could into her thigh between Liara's legs. Liara snuck her hand under the barrier and cried out loudly at the skin on skin contact. She moved her hand around her hip until she found what she wanted and she touched Shepard's sex. They were moaning into each others mouths, hands gripping, pulling, pushing into flesh. Their bodies moving together like waves crashing onto the beach, it was too much, too soon and Shepard succumbed to an orgasm she didn't even know was happening. She screamed Liara's name as her every muscle flexed!  


Liara removed her hand and flipped them. Now Liara was on top she pressed all of her self into Shepard. As hard as she could, pulling one of Shepard's legs up at the knee, grabbed her ass and ground harder into her biting her neck, Shepard responded by bucking her hips, pressing her hip bone into Liara's sex with enough force and it was too much for Liara and it was her turn to scream, Shepard's name ripped from her throat and Liara came right on the heel of Shepard's orgasm.  


Their lips were still kissing, tongues dancing, both of them moaning, whimpering into each others mouths, bodies still grinding, pushing hands groping, pulling at flesh Liara began to peak again bodies soaked in sweat, Shepard's hair wet. She snaked her hand between their their bodies pulling her lips from Liara's, "I want to touch you." almost a whine and Liara raised her hips enough to unbutton her jeans with a trembling hand while Shepard's hand was unzipping them, and then her fingers found her delicious wet center and Shepard was undone. She flipped them over again ripping her own shirt off and pulled Liara's pants and underwear down to her boots and then was on her again her fingers back in the wet hot center, and Shepard was moaning her lips on Liara's, "Liara, you're so wet, I want you... want to be inside you." The last part only a whimper. Liara responded with a groan. "Yes!" She thrust two fingers inside Liara her palm pressing on her bud, she moved her fingers and Liara bucked into them nearly incoherent as she screamed, "oh goddess... oh fuck... Shepard... fuuucckkk!" Shepard's lips were on hers again kissing her as Liara rode out her second orgasm. Shepard's fingers were trapped in the delicious heat, Liara's walls gripping her fingers pulling them deeper Shepard moaned again grinding into Liara she could feel herself getting close again and she wanted her clothes off, to feel Liara skin on skin. She kissed Liara long and deep gently removed her fingers then rose on her knees and peeled off her bra she rolled off of Liara, kicked off her shoes took off her socks and pulled down her shorts and underwear. She looked to Liara unable to form words and with a look asked if she could strip Liara. "Yes Shepard." Then she pulled off Liara's boots and socks, her jeans and underwear. Liara had removed her shirt and Shepard helped her with her bra and Shepard was on her again and in her moving her fingers her body no restrictions and Liara screamed as she came again both hands gripping Shepard's hair holding her in a kiss so pleasurable it was painful causing tears to stream from the corners of her eyes. Shepard was so close, Liara found her sex running fingers through the wetness and she found Shepard's hidden bud, so swollen, Liara grazed it and Shepard bit down on Liara's shoulder muffling a scream as it ripped from her throat. "Shepard? I want to be inside..." She responded by pulling her lover even further into her. "yes..." Her voice cracked with desire. Liara found what she wanted and pushed two fingers into her slick center just as Shepard came, her walls fluttering around Liara's fingers. Their mouths together both gasping for air, sweat drenched bodies fingers still connecting them in a most intimate way, Shepard heavy on Liara, it was perfection.  


Kissing again still rough and hungry desire rolling off of them, through them in waves, fingers driving, bodies moving still moaning still hungry grinding, breasts pushing together stomachs touching, fingers still driving, tempo raising moans getting louder... both losing control and finally coming together, mouths locked in a kiss breathing together muffled cries into each others mouths.  


Liara was first to speak through gasps for air, "Fuck Shepard! Is it always like that?" Such an innocent question... just Liara's never ending curiosity... and Shepard knew... knew that she was Liara's first. She pulled her face back to look at Liara ,"You are so beautiful Liara... Seriously, what have you done to me?" Shepard kissed her again. 

"Before today... I hadn't even held someone's hand. I can only imagine it getting better with you Liara T'Soni." She gently removed her fingers from inside of Liara and brought them close to her face, she put them in her mouth and moaned at the delicious flavor that was her lover. She licked them clean and then licked her lips. Liara's scent and taste filled her every breath and it was intoxicating.  
Liara pulled Shepard to her mouth again in a deep kiss as her fingers started to slowly drive inside of her lover again, a gutteral almost feral sound emanated from Shepard's throat as they started again.  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
Shepard woke to a small snoring sound coming from the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She knew without a doubt that she wanted this woman from now until the end of time. If she really thought about it she might have waited to have their first sexual experience much later in their relationship but if she were completely honest...she thought it worked out perfectly for them. She looked at Liara and tenderly caressed her face, tracing her cheek and jaw, her lips. She smiled and leaned in to kiss her mouth breathing in her scent. Nuzzling gently into Liara's neck, her nose and lips ghosting her lovers skin. Liara was awake enjoying every touch, every scent every thing about this moment. "Shepard.... " She turns her head and kisses Shepard's mouth. "That was amazing. Are you ready to go again?"  


After a shower the women dressed and they left the cabin and went to the mess to eat some dinner. They were starving.


	3. The Protheans

  
  
"Fiadh, you never answered my question from earlier. Where did you come from?" They were back in Liara's cabin.  


Shepard sat next to Liara and took her hand, looking intently as their fingers intertwined, "I was in that stasis chamber for a very long time Liara."  


"How long? Years, decades, centuries? How long? Shepard, no matter what you tell me, I will be both shocked and unsurprised in the same moment. It is obvious that you are different from any living being that has been encountered. I knew the moment your consciousness joined mine on Therum. You are almost malevolent, I do not know what to think. I have to admit that I am a little nervous to know the truth Shepard."  


Shepard sat unsure of what to say... she has always known the truth of her existence... to a point. She has shared the full truth with only one other person.  
"I read your journals about the disappearance of the Protheans some years back Liara. I was impressed with your interpretation of the evidence, or should I say, lack of evidence as to their existence and subsequent disappearance. I was particularly impressed with your paper that described all that you had found in your research leading to what could only be called a cycle of destruction and a complete obliteration of all existing cultures. A cycle that you estimated to happen every 50,000 years or so."  


"I've been wanting to meet you for many years. It is one reason that I chose to teach at Serrice University. I had hoped that I would eventually run into you or that you would maybe go back to school to continue your education, and maybe you would want to learn about humans." Shepard smiled at Liara. It was a charming lopsided grin that reached her eyes and it warmed Liara's heart. She blushed.  
Shepard sat for what seemed an eternity to Liara, neither spoke as Shepard continued her focus on their hands, her eyes seemed to search for an answer or a clue in the mixture of blue and pale white freckled skin. Such a wonderful contrast, the skin tones seemed to be made to be a pair. Liara's heart was racing in her chest, surely it was leaving what could only be bruises in the inside of her body. By the goddess! Who is this woman?!  


"Liara I am, for all intents and purposes, a weapon. A creation by a highly advanced civilization. An answer to a problem that has been a plague on every advanced civilization for possibly millions, maybe even billions of years." Shepard paused, waiting for a reaction from the young maiden, but none came so she continued. "The Protheans were well known in their time for meddling in the development of lesser evolved species. Species that would be spared from the cycle of destruction, until they themselves reached their potential in the next cycle and were systematically annihilated."  


Shepard paused again... giving Liara a chance to absorb or respond or to ask any questions... but nothing came so she continued. "During the cycle of death in which the Protheans lost their battle, the human race was nothing but a fledgling underdeveloped race. It was clear that our planet would be spared so geneticists and scientists created a lab on Therum because it was a desolate and uninhabitable world. It was agreed upon that the annihilators would ignore Therum and they were correct."  


"In this lab, they used genetic material from many different species Liara. They were creating hybrids for the following cycle. There were many before me that did not survive their creation. The Protheans thought that if they could mix all species into one entity then it would be the best chance at creating an answer. They were wrong. Toward the end of their cycle of destruction... I was created. A perfect blend of two species and I was given tens of thousands of years of information to help me in the inevitable upcoming battle so that I might break the cycle once and for all. I am able to use biotics, and initiate a meld, all of which I can do without the necessity of an amp. I can absorb and process information and data nearly as fast as a computer. I also have the capability to use the information to create and obliterate as I see fit. I can kill with a word or barely a thought. I was created for one purpose and one purpose only, to kill the annihilators and nothing will stop my mission... nothing! I am both Human and Asari, Liara. I am the Cycle Breaker. The Catalyst for change."  
Utter shock... questions roiling around in her brain like a whirlwind with no end. Liara could not hold onto any single thought. She was trembling, sweating, her mind losing focus, her world blackening around her. Then she felt a nudge, gentle but persistent. And once again she opened herself to Shepard.  


_Liara? It's alright. I'm sorry I told you so much. It was too much too soon. What can I do to help you?_  
_  
_

_Holy shit Shepard! By the goddess! What the FUCK Shepard?! Seriously!? What THE FUCK?! I like to think I can handle a lot... But this?! WHAT THE FUCK?!_ Shepard soothed Liara through the meld while she picked her up and laid her down on the bed. She crawled next to her and wrapped her arms around her while laying her right leg across Liara's legs.  
_  
_

_I'm sorry. I know it's some really mind blowing stuff, I just didn't know how to tell you some of it... It just wouldn't have made any sense if I only told you part of it. The vision I showed you in the mines years ago, I was warning you in case I never saw you again. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to save you even then. If I had been able to I would have communicated much more to you at the time. But you had just awakened me from my own insanity of nearly 50,000 years. I'd never spoken out loud before and I had a base understanding of your language but a lot has changed in that time. When I melded with you I was able to read your nervous system enough that I had a grasp of your language. However, I regrettably didn't learn your name. I was struck by your kindness and your tenderness, Liara. You were so concerned about me, you cared about me and you didn't even know me._  
_  
_

_How is this possible, Shepard? How? I believe you, every word of it. But it is incredible! Are you sure you were the only one to survive? There were so many cells, I think there were hundreds of them. They were going to create an army of beings such as yourself were they not? Maybe some survived that we never found!_  
_  
_

_I've been back to Therum many times Liara. There were no others. What has caused me many sleepless nights is this question. How did you contact me before you released me from stasis? There had been countless people in those mines before you Liara. I think I pulled you to me, especially after you showed me your memories. I just don't know how we had a connection before we even met._  


Shepard held Liara for quite awhile, both of them content to stay in the meld and not communicate. Shepard realized that Liara had fallen into sleep so she carefully withdrew from the meld and stayed there holding her. Eventually she followed Liara into sleep.  


Liara awoke feeling rested. **Goddess... What a crazy dream.** She smiled a little to herself. **I'm so warm.** She smiled bigger and started to stretch when she realized she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes to discover she was in a strange room, what the... Slowly the memories from earlier that day began to seep through. She looked at Shepard who was still sleeping, her arm and leg draped across Liara, almost possessively. Liara felt a jolt of desire burn through her to her core. Her heart beat faster and her breathing increased. She searched Shepard's face, using her fingers to gently move some strands of hair from Shepard's face. One strand was caught in the corner of her mouth, Liara gently touched Shepard's lips, a sharp intake of air, an audible gasp. Liara licked her own lips as she focused on Shepard's mouth..Shepard woke to Liara staring at her lips... so she ran her tongue over her own lips and watched Liara mimic her action. She grabbed her lover running her fingers through the tentacles and kissed her mouth, long and hard.  


"Shepard, you are incredible and I am so happy that you exist and we are here right now together." Shepard kissed her again and they laid together for a while, neither wanting to get out of bed just yet. "I have a question for you though... I really want to know... what is a puppy?


	4. The Fighting Irish

 

They landed in the beautiful state of Indiana in late October, South Bend to be exact, early morning on a Thursday. It was cold and fall was in force, the leaves had already changed and the houses were decorated for Halloween, it was exactly what Fiadh had missed so much.   
  


Ashley, Shiala, Liara, Oriana, Aileas and Jack accompanied Shepard as they visited the University of Notre Dame. It was a beautiful campus and the school was buzzing with activity. The students were gearing up for a home game on Saturday against one of their rivals, it had been many years since the University of Michigan had played at their campus. Shepard found it to be exhilarating!  
  


"So... hot for teacher, how long have you and Shep been fucking? It makes sense that she'd want to be your only teacher... hahaha...". Jacks gravelly voice cut through the barren hallway the group traversed, Liara turned the darkest shade of blue any of them had ever seen.   
  


Shepard let out a whiny squeal that made everyone stop and stare at her. Every visible piece of skin was the color of molten lava, and it really appeared as though she may melt or catch fire. "Holy shit Shepard, really?! I mean I've known you for like eight years and I have never known you to date anyone! Ever!" Ashley slapped Shepard on the shoulder, "I didn't even know you were into girls... huh?"  
  


Shiala however wasn't as entertained or encouraged by the revelation! The look she gave Shepard was a promise... that they would have words about this... in private... with fists or weapons of some sort... "Shiala, now it isn't what you think!"  
  


"So you did not have sex with Liara the first chance you got?! Is that what you are telling me?!" Liara nearly fainted. "Shiala please, it is between Fiadh and me. I do not answer to you. Please do not make an issue of this."   
  


"Who is Fiadh? I thought you were with Shepard?" Oriana just shook her head in confusion.  
  


"I'm Fiadh. Shiala can we talk about this later please?" Shiala did not tear her gaze from Shepard, "You can count on it!"  
  


Shepard had been invited to the campus to speak in one of the great lecture halls about Protheans and the ruins she had been to over the years. Fiadh had 'liberated' many pieces for the University without their knowledge and had decided to bring them to her class today to be presented. She let the Dean of Academics know of her intentions and to say he was elated would not be saying enough. She had the priceless pieces delivered and set up as she spoke with other Professors about what she had brought to the prestigious school. After lunch, she began her open forum lecture with her entourage in attendance.  
  


The lecture was supposed to run only two hours but when Shepard called the renowned Dr. Liara T'Soni up to speak with her, the lecture became more like a rock concert. Liara knew her stuff and soon the two of them had everyone eating out of the palms of their hands... it was still going strong after four hours and the people kept funneling in until the entire lecture hall was filled. People were standing in the aisles, in front of the stage, all along the back, it was exhilarating for Shepard and Liara. The Dean of Academics called the class to an end after six hours. It was another two before everyone trickled out.   
  


"That was incredible Fiadh, thank you." Shepard held Liara and kissed her. "I wasn't sure you would want to come up." Liara laughed. "How could I say no to that enthusiastic invitation."  
  


They all decided that they were starving and Shepard suggested her favorite pizza place, Ray's Pizza. Joker, Kaiden, Olivia, Tali and Garrus met them there. After dinner Shepard ordered two more pizzas and wings to be delivered to their hotel for the rest of the crew. The group walked to their hotel and everyone settled in after a long day. 

 


	5. Good Morning Matriarch

 

Friday was a beautiful day...until Shiala showed at Shepard's door. "Good morning Shiala. What can I do for you?" 

She looked Shepard up and down. "The Matriarch would like to speak with you and Liara." Liara walked out of the bedroom of the suite she and Shepard were sharing to find Shiala and her mother standing in the living room, her face turning almost white. "Liara."  
  


"Hello. How are you? I did not know you were coming here this morning Mother.Please sit down, can I order you anything? We have coffee and tea on the way up and it would be no problem to add something to the order." Just then the beverages were delivered to the room.  
  


"Good morning Professor Shepard, I trust that you were teaching my daughter something interesting last night. Would you care to enlighten me as to why all payments made to you so far had been returned to my accounts before the end of the banking day; the day you left my home after meeting Liara?"   
  


The Matriarch turned and moved into the room almost gliding to a couch in the informal seating area. Shepard smiled and nodded at her and moved to sit in a chair before Benezia stopped her. "Why don't you get a cup of coffee for yourself Professor. Liara dear, would you like some tea?"   
  


"Yes Mother." Shepard finished with her coffee and smiled at Liara giving her a wink and a shoulder nudge. "Matriarch Benezia, I want to thank you for the opportunity that you have afforded me. I would also like to continue on with our arrangement, however, there has been a development as I am sure you are aware of by now and I can no longer in good faith take any payment for this endeavor." Benezia sized Shepard up and remained silent for a good few minutes. "Would you like to share with me exactly what this development is?"  
  


"In spending time on the ship together, Liara and I realized that we know each other from fourteen years ago, this discovery led to further exploration into our past through melding, in doing so we realized that our connection was stronger than we had originally thought and it has led to further exploration and discussion creating a strong bond between us. I can not accept any money because of this bond."  
  


"Please enlightenment me... what is this... Bond you speak of?" Benezia's words dripped with sarcasm. The look on her face begged for a confrontation and Liara was suddenly more than angry. "Mother? Fiadh did the honorable thing, she returned the money to your account, why are you so angry with her?"   
  


"Please, Matriarch, what exactly do you want to know? Please, just ask me? I am not going to play games or be coy with you." Shepard waited... There was no response from Benezia so she continued. "I will tell you that yes, I was the girl that Liara freed from stasis fourteen years ago. I actively sought her out for years, I didn't know the Asari that saved me was Liara. Even after I tracked down the archeological team that she accompanied, no one would verify the existence of an Asari on the team. For years I convinced myself that I made her up, you can imagine my shock when I realized that she was real and standing right in front of me." Shepard paused to drink her coffee, she knew that was part of it, Benezia wanted to know more though. She wanted to size up this anomaly for more than one reason.   
  


Benezia searched Shepard's face for any hint of deception a flicker of doubt anything, and she couldn't find it. "What are your intentions as to my daughter?"  
  


Shepard didn't expect that... she was caught off guard as her eyes found Liara's, a slight panic set in for a moment and Liara could see it, she smiled at Fiadh and dipped her head. Shepard's voice softened, "I don't ever want to be without her Matriarch. Not ever. My intention is to make her happy and to keep her safe always. I intend to do whatever I have to... to live a long life with Liara for as long as she'll have me. I will give her anything she asks for as long as it doesn't put her in harms way. And I will fight to my dying day for Liara and House T'Soni."   
  


Benezia was incensed! **How dare this human presume to tell me she is right for MY daughter! She thinks she can manipulate me?! I am nearly 800 years old and have dealt with greater beings than she! This will NOT continue!!** "How?! How do you know this already? How can you be so sure of the way you feel? This would be laughable if it were not so preposterous! You have known her only days human! Days! I have heard how impatient your species can be how impulsive but THIS?! THIS is an outrage! Did you plan this all along? To draw upon my daughters heartstrings?! Her lack of experience?! Oh how clever you must have felt before we walked into this room!"  
  


To say that Liara was livid at her Mother's response would be an understatement. "How dare you Mother! You presume that my lack of experience could allow a human or anyone else to manipulate me into falling for them?! Do you know nothing about me?! Do you think I had been so reserved all these years because I lack self worth?! Or that I am so undesirable that the first human to come along and flirt with me could cause me to give my body, my whole being willingly?!"  
  


"Liara! Watch your tone with me this instance! I will not be spoken to like this in front of anyone, let alone this human!". Venom dripping from the Matriarch.  
  


Shepard had to act. "ENOUGH!!!" The room was filled with a blinding white light as Shepard's body was shimmering in white. Shiala immediately jumped up and was in between Shepard and the T'Soni's. She had put up a barrier and was about to attack but with a wave of Shepard's hand the barrier dissolved. Shock and sheer panic set in immediately. "Shiala, I'm not going to harm anyone in this room. Please sit down and listen to what I am about to tell Matriarch Benezia."  
  


"Shiala, it is alright. You may sit now, please.". **What in the goddess' name is this human?!**   
"Matriarch, you have totally underestimated your daughter and her strength, her resolve. Please stop. This is not how we should begin our relationship. I have no intentions of lying to you Matriarch Benezia. I swear it!" Shepard noticed Shiala out of the corner of her eye and she looked like she was gonna shit herself. Shepard had started to let her biotics dissipate. "Liara?" Her voice now tender, soft yet strong and full of conviction. "Stop... please? I don't believe your Mother meant what she said as insult to you, it was meant as one to me. I'm sure that it's difficult to reconcile the fact that we just met and somehow we are sure that we are meant to be. If I didn't know how I feel about you... maybe I would look at our relationship and question it too."   
Shepard looked deeply into Liara's eyes, the blue so captivating and welcoming reminding Fiadh of the oceans of Thessia and Earth. She smiled at Liara and continued speaking.  
  


"Honestly Matriarch, I find it hard to believe that someone with your stature would not have done a complete check on an individual you chose to hire. A person you chose to teach your daughter knowing that we would be spending a lot of time together. You can't tell me that you were unaware of who I am? The implications are perplexing, Matriarch, there are many different possible explanations for this. I am curious as to what the answer is, are you? If you were aware of this, I can't believe you would have kept it from your daughter." Shepard waited for a response from Benezia, but none came.  
  


"Before I began working with Liara, I didn't know that I had a soulmate Matriarch. That's how I can be so sure about the way that I feel." Liara's face turned the loveliest shade of dark blue that Shepard had ever seen. She had the most intense mixture of shyness and arousal on her face and Shepard wanted to take her and have her way with her right then. Instead she looked at Liara across the table and blushed herself. Shepard knew this was the moment... It was do or die so to speak. "Do you want to know what I am Matriarch?"  
  


"Shepard?! What are you doing? This can not be a good idea!"   
  


Shepard stood up and moved to Liara. "It's time. I can feel it, it's time to set things in motion Liara. Or I'm afraid I will be for not. Do you understand? I believe there are many reasons as to why I was drawn to this family. You being the most important one of course." She smiled at Liara and kissed her softly on her lips. A nudge and Liara let her in. **Trust me please? I trust your Mother, do you?** Liara nodded and Shepard withdrew from her mind.   
  


"What you are? Don't you mean who? I have no time for a tale of love and how it is meant to be... if what you are is Liara's soulmate only time will tell."  
  


Shepard turned to Benezia from where she knelt in front of Liara. "Matriarch, what do you know of the Protheans and their information beacons?" Benezia was taken aback at this...she sat considering where this was leading and her options, what to keep hidden what to reveal. **What is she getting at? I need to know why her biotics are white...**   
"What are you wanting Shepard? Do you want me to give you access to one? Is that what this is about? Your infatuation with Liara, it has something to do with her infatuation with the Protheans?"   
  


Shepard stood and returned to her seat across from the T'Soni's. "No Matriarch, I am offering you the chance to interact with a beacon...of sorts"  
  


"Speak plain, I am losing what little patience I have left for you."  
  


"Matriarch, there is a war coming of epic proportions. I was in fact created by the Protheans, to be a weapon in that war. A weapon against a sentient race of beings, a mixture of machine and living tissue that have come before and cleansed this galaxy time and again for millions, perhaps billions of years. From the information that the Protheans gathered, it seems these events are triggered when organic beings create sentient machines. These annihilators return to rain terror on the civilizations which have evolved enough to be a threat. Last time around, it appears that our two species were not on that list. I am roughly 50,000 years old. Most of that time I was in stasis apparently waiting for your daughter to release me. "   
  


Shepard paused, maintaining eye contact with Benezia. "What? You expect me to believe you because your biotics are white as a Justicars?! That is an interesting trick Professor, but I am not biting, as you humans say."   
  


Shepard nodded. "I can meld with you and Shiala right now if you like. You may also want to contact Dr. Jelize, she and I have been working together for many years now." Shepard paused and drank her coffee.   
  


"I will meld with you." Shiala stood to move next to the Matriarch knowing that physical touch is necessary for a meld.   
  


"Please, stay where you are Shiala I don't need physical contact to meld with anyone."  
Shiala sat down and eyed Shepard not believing her claim and then Shepard initiated a meld with the Matriarch and her. Benezia felt a push, gentle but very foreign. At first she thought it had to be her daughter because there needs to be physical contact for a meld. Then she heard Shiala gasp and her eyes moved to Shepard's and what she saw felt like icy fingers down her spine. Shepard's eyes were glowing balls of white light and she knew without a doubt that Shepard had been telling the truth and the Matriarch was terrified. She let the entity in shoring up her mental barriers. 

_Hello Matriarch, Shiala. I know that you can sense my power, feel my essence. You no doubt can tell that if I want to, I can tear down your barriers with little more than a thought. Understand that what I am saying is true. I am a perfect blend of Asari and Human. I am a weapon to help this cycle stop what is coming. To crush these beings of terror and help all of us come out the other side with as few casualties as possible. I want you to know that I trust you to make decisions necessary to protect our people and all other species. I can open my mind to you and show you my beginnings and subsequent release by your daughter. Will that be sufficient for you?_   
  


To say neither of them were prepared for the onslaught of images that ran through their minds would be a gross understatement. They could not believe what they were seeing. Enormous dreadnoughts some of them seemed 100 times the size of any dreadnought in existence today. Worlds on fire, grotesque creatures cannibalizing people, red lasers destroying ships. It was horrifying. Then they saw Therum and the Protheans working in chambers trying to make an army of every combination possible. Trying to strike at the annihilators from the grave, all the failures, so many of them and then Fiadh. The one that didn't fail, she thrived and they taught her everything they could until they had to put her in stasis. And even then they downloaded information into her brain. For 30,000 years the information would melt into her mind until finally, the VI had to start shutting down programs to make sure she lived. Roughly 20,000 years later, Liara walked into the chamber.

_Shepard, I know about the miner. Liara let her barriers down during a meld three years ago. She didn't mean to, I don't think she knows that I saw what he did to her._   
  


Shepard let the memory play out and they both felt what Shepard was feeling. Her consciousness being drawn from the constricting confine of her prison, the confusion and loneliness after realizing that she was in fact alone. An eternity spent hearing voices, so foreign and then there was Liara. A beacon for a ship at sea in turbulent weather getting tossed about with no hope of finding a way through. She was there, a light, and the girl's mind raced to her... beckoned her to come and Liara did. She let the entity in and comforted it and thanked it for showing her how to release the girl from her prison. Then Liara rushed to catch her, the first touch in what seemed a million lifetimes, suspended, alone, insane. _She held me, so tender and loving, she protected me, she gave me worth, Matriarch._  

Shepard watched the human approach as he raised his hand and hit Liara. The shock and confusion turning to anger! Then nothing.... until Liara reached out to her and begged for help, the fear and pain broke the girl's heart... She felt Liara slipping away and then panic at the thought of losing her and wrath for the man that is hurting her. The biotics flaring, the conscious decision to crush him and throw him away. The fear that something else might harm this beautiful soul, now the warnings and then nothing. Then being held again in her arms and safe, then panic. The touch that Shepard left, the mark for her to be able to identify her friend, her light, her love and then Liara's smile and nothing. Then Shepard showed them what her life had been since Liara touched her, fourteen years played out in their minds, Shepard's search for Liara and subsequent acceptance that she didn't exist. The loneliness she felt believing that she was created only to be the weapon her ultimate acceptance that she would never know love, or the touch of another. The elation when she and Liara found each other and the touch that brought them together.  
  


_Is there anything else you would like to see?_

Benezia was in shock to say the least. _No Fiadh, not at this time, thank you._  
  


Shepard said farewell and eased her self out of their minds. They all sat in silence for some time, allowing Benezia and Shiala to process the information, to formulate plans. Liara noticed that Shiala was crying. "Are you alright Shiala?"   
  


"I am Liara, I must say that I approve of your choice of mate. Forgive me if I am out of line." Shiala bowed her head. She couldn't bear to make eye contact with Liara. She knew that the past fourteen years Liara had been alone and in pain and she had not done enough to help her. She was ashamed of herself. She could barely call herself a protector of House T'Soni.

 "You are not out of line Shiala. Thank you."  
  


The Matriarch didn't know what to say. I know Dr. Jelize very well _._ **Why would she not have told me? Who knows of this and why has it been kept from me?** "Shepard, you have me at a disadvantage, these things that you say about Dr Jelize, I know nothing of this. I of course did do a check on you and none of this came to light. It is concerning. Will you tell me who else knows of this? What does Dr. Jelize know exactly?"  
  


"Liara and now you and Shiala know more than almost anyone. Dr. Jelize has been studying my genetic make up with a human named Miranda Lawson. They are not aware that I know as much as I do about their project. They are trying to duplicate my creation, to what end I am not really sure. In the beginning, the doctor had the best of intentions, however, her judgement is clouded, I'm not sure if she is indoctrinated. This Miranda Lawson works with Cerberus off and on and I am extremely concerned about their involvement. I believe that I can influence Miranda to stop what she may be trying to put in motion. I haven't been successful yet but I have hope."  
  


"The implications of what you have shared are more than frightening. I must be careful how I proceed. I am not sure who I can trust Shepard. The fact that I know nothing of this is quite unsettling."  
  


"Matriarch? I have to admit that I am disturbed by the fact that you were not made aware of any of this as well. To be honest... I specifically mentioned that you would be a great ally and should be notified immediately. That was years ago. When you approached me at Serrice I thought you knew at least some of this information. I am sorry that I was so wrong."  
  


"Shepard, as for your relationship with my daughter, I will pursue this no further." There was finality in Benezia's voice. She stood, "Thank you Shepard, for caring for Liara. I will entrust her safety to you when she is in your care, however, there will be times when I will send Commandos from our Guard to accompany you both and I want to hear nothing of it. Do you both understand?"   
  


Shepard nodded and bowed her head to Benezia. "Thank you Matriarch Benezia. I look forward to working with you in the future. Shiala, I am truly sorry for all that you have and will endure because of me. Liara, I'll wait for you in the hall." Shepard then stood and exited the room.  
  


"Liara? I understand that you were quite successful in your lecture the other day with Shepard."   
  


"Yes Mother, I am sorry. I assure you I did not mean to disappoint you.". Liara looked to her own feet ashamed of herself.  
  


"Liara! I am not disappointed, I was so proud of you. It was good to watch you in your element... and to be honest... you and Shepard compliment each other. You are an impressive couple my daughter. I also approve of your choice."  
  


Liara blushed, "Mother, I do not know what to say. Thank you. I am sure you know how she feels for me and I assure you I feel the same about her."  
  


"Forgive me Liara. I made you think that I questioned your integrity and I am ashamed of myself." There was tenderness in her voice. "My daughter, Liara T'Soni, you are the strongest person that I know my child. Although you are considered a maiden by all, you have the strength, wisdom and intelligence of any Matriarch in the galaxy. You are very powerful do not ever question that. I love you. I will depart soon as I have business on the citadel. Shiala will stay for you and she keeps talking about something called a...puppy? I will see you when you get home."


	6. So, That's a Puppy

  
  
After breakfast most of the crew got together to go over the basics of the rest of their visit to earth. Tali and Oriana were needing new tech for their omnitools and the ship. Garrus and Ashley were in charge of refueling and restocking the ship, Shepard signed off on the paperwork and set that in motion.  


"So... Shepard... you and the Matriarchs daughter huh? I must say I didn't see that one coming."  


"Honestly Garrus, neither did I.". Shepard smiled at her friend, a light blush dusting her freckled cheeks.  


Garrus chuckled, " Well, you had to start somewhere. She is definitely a great place to start and end if we're being completely honest. She seems like a good person, she's intelligent, oh yeah... and let's just say, she has some power too."  


Shepard laughed. "You have no idea Garrus."  


"Oh Shepard... I have a pretty good idea."  


Shepard headed into town with Jack, Olivia, Oriana, Liara, Tali, Aileas and Shiala. She had a very important appointment, it is in fact the original reason for the trip to earth.  
Shepard met with a couple in town to pick up her puppy. An adorable three month old Shih Tzu, a little boy that she aptly named Spartacus. As soon as Jack saw the tiny ball of fur... she was in love. "Holy shit Shep. What the fuck is that?"  


"It's a puppy Jack. It's a Shih Tzu.". Shepard was holding the little guy and he was nibbling on her nose. Shepard was giggling, "Hello Spartacus. Aren't you the cutest thing I have ever seen.... yes you are. You are." She kissed him on his tiny nose and was loving him. 

"Shepard, may I hold him?" Shiala was dumbfounded. How has this tiny thing warmed strong women like Shepard and Jack so quickly?  Shepard handed the tiny guy over to Shiala, it was obvious she had never held a living creature so small and dependant before. "Hello tiny puppy. You are Spartacus? You are very cute!" Shiala put her nose to the little animals nose and he nibbled on her and then kissed her and she laughed out loud and nuzzled him. "Shepard? Where are more of these? I want one!".

 

Shepard laughed out loud and smiled her charming lopsided grin, " Well, we should get on with it then, Shiala."  


The group returned to the hotel with two new omnitools, one for Oriana and one for Tali. They also returned with three Shih Tzu puppies, Shepard had Spartacus of course. Shiala got a little female and named her Athame. And then there was Jack, she got a little boy and named him Shockwave.  


Garrus showed up at Shepard's door not long after Tali got to their room. They shared stories about their day and Tali told him about the puppies. Luckily Shepard had booked a suite for herself thinking that a couple of the crew could bunk with her... that was of course before she had Liara. Nearly everyone was in her room by the time Garrus and Tali showed up.  


"Spirits Shepard! What is that sound you are making?"  


"It is called a giggle Garrus. I quite like it." Liara smiled at her lover.  


Garrus laughed. "So you are giggling? While lying on the floor.... as a tiny creature is attacking you? What the heck is happening to you Shepard? I mean you have a girlfriend! You don't have girlfriends! But now you have a girlfriend... and apparently you learned how to giggle. Oh my spirits Shepard! You are becoming a girl!"  


"Get over here and meet your little nephew! Spartacus! Attack!!!". The little guy fell over his own feet and rolled onto his back, all four feet in the air grabbing at Liara's hands. She and Shepard were laughing. Well now. I can see how this is definitely a good thing. Garrus thought.  


"Fiadh, I love him! How did you know about these animals?" Liara could not stop smiling.  


Shepard was still laying on the floor and she rolled over to her lover and laid her head in her lap, "Well, I studied everything I could about humanity and I came across dogs, which led to different breeds and I just fell in love with this breed." Liara lovingly ran her hand through Shepard's hair, eventually using her other hand to trace Shepard's jaw and cheek.  


"I approve of your choice. They are adorable." Liara bent over and kissed Shepard's lips softly. Shepard reached up and caressed Liara's face, blushing fiercely at the display of public affection but not really bothered by it. She had never been intimate with anyone before and to know that this incredible being felt the same way that she did, it was overwhelming at times for her. She cherished it.  


Kaidan had heard the rumors about Shepard and Liara but he didn't believe them. Then right in front of him he saw her bend over and kiss his girl. **That fucking bitch! Who does she think she is?! Shepard is mine! She has been for years, she just didn't know it yet! I am NOT going to allow this to go any further. I'll have to get her alone when her Commando isn't around. I can be very patient and I am not losing Shepard now!**  


Eventually the entire crew ended up in the suite and Shepard bought dinner for everyone. They ate in her and Liara's room while watching Friday night college football and playing with the pups.  


After everyone left and Spartacus was put to bed in his pen, Liara grabbed Shepard and put her arms around her. "I was with you all day and I missed you. Is that not crazy? I wanted to kiss you so many times today, or hold you in my arms like right now. I wanted to breathe you in and feel your warmth.". Liara had her head on her shoulder with her nose and lips just ghosting Shepard's neck. She kissed her tasting the salty earthy flavors mixed with eezo. "Shepard I love the way you taste." Shepard dipped her head and her lips found Liara's. They kissed for what seemed like hours only separating to breathe.  


"I can feel you, where you've touched me long after your touch has gone. It feels like my skin burns for you Liara. It is intoxicating. I know when you are near in a room full of people, I feel you. It's like I'm drawn to you and it is the most amazing feeling in the world. When you aren't around, it is the loneliest feeling I have ever felt Liara. Like I've lost the most essential, most important part of me.". Shepard kissed her again, their mouths giving and receiving, their tongues exploring. Shepard picked Liara up and carried her to the bed, she put her down and crawled on top of her kissing her mouth her neck the underside of her jaw.  


Liara was so wet, soaked from the intimacy, goddess! I would stay like this for an eternity if it were possible. Just Shepard and me, her lips on mine and her body flush against me. I love her so much.  


Shepard wrapped herself around Liara. "Your scent, it is my favorite smell in the entire galaxy Liara. Your taste... my favorite thing for sure." Shepard pulled her face back to look into her lovers eyes. "I love you Liara. I want you always. You are my home, you sustain me. You... are the best part of me Dr. T'Soni.". Liara was full of emotion. Shepard's words went straight to her heart and her abdomen, she felt liquid heat pool. Goddess, if she knew what she can do to me with just words... "Fiadh." Their love making was soft... not like the first time. It was full of tenderness.  


They lay in each others arms, their bodies covered in sweat, Liara's thigh pressing into Shepard's sex and her thigh still pressed into Liara's. "Can you have children Shepard?"  


"I think so. My internal organs aren't entirely human in design. I don't ovulate like a normal human female. My reproductive organs are more Asari. Dr. Jelize and I believe that I could reproduce like a normal Asari. It would be my choice and I would have to do it during a meld. I just don't know what the child would look like and it worries me. I would be creating another race Liara. What if the child has problems and no one can help it? Do you understand what I mean?" She pulled Shepard closer while considering her response. "What if the other parent was human or Asari? Wouldn't that be okay for the child? Would you even want a child?"  


Shepard kissed her. "I believe that I would want children Liara, but only your children. I never even truly considered it until you, and yes I have thought about it before this moment. If you were willing, I would try to have your child but only after the war is over and we have settled into our lives together. Do you want children Liara?"  


"I will take everything you give me Shepard. I would have children with you. I will carry yours and you could carry mine. I am intrigued to see what we can create together Fiadh. I agree we need to wait, and I am happy that we are both headed in the same direction." Liara kissed Shepard and held her, relishing their intimate moment together. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Fiadh, physically and in every other way imaginable." She kissed her again, her hand making patterns on Fiadh's back. "How long will you live? Do you know?"  


They were still wrapped in each other and they were on their sides facing each other, Shepard kissed her and smiled. "I will live a very long time Liara. I have never been ill, my body is constantly regenerating cells so my body repairs itself, all injuries heal at an accelerated rate. I don't require sleep or food."  


"I had considered that if you want to know the truth. You were in stasis but you were not cryogenically frozen. You were aware and by all logical thought, you should be long dead. I have come to believe that you are not able to die barring a catastrophic injury." Shepard smiled at her love and kissed her. "You are correct Dr. T'Soni. That is something that Dr. Jelize and Miranda Lawson have been investigating. It is possible that my creation will change the fate of a galaxy. If my regenerating cells can be duplicated... cloned if you will... then perhaps disease and illness will become obsolete in our future. Do I frighten you Liara?"

"The only thing about you that frightens me, is the thought of losing you Fiadh. I am not scared of you at all."


	7. Game Day

 

Notre Dame... enough said. The game was fantastic! The Irish won 38 to 35 and the best part was the invitation she received that morning from the University for her and whoever she chose to bring to watch the game in a skybox and on the field. Of course she chose to be on the field. Everyone was invited and all of them accepted. Joker watched the game in the skybox with Garrus, Tali, Ken, Gabby, Olivia and Shiala. The rest of them chose to be on the field.   
  


Shepard never thought she would enjoy a game as much as she did that day. Watching Jack fall in love with college football and having her and Liara and Aileas asking so many questions was so perfect. It quickly became one of her favorite days. Kaidan was even getting along with everyone, he was nice to Liara which was a pleasant surprise to Shepard. She had felt uneasy when Kaidan had said he wanted to watch the game on the sidelines with them.  
  


They regrouped at Ray's after the game, ate pizza and wings, drank til they were drunk and headed back to the hotel. Shepard may have been drunk, but she was aware enough to notice Kaidan loitering around her girl too much. Something was not right with him and she knew it. When they got back to the hotel they continued the party in Shepard's suite, the booze was flowing and everyone was having a great time. Shepard turned on some college football and they drank!  
  


Thankfully the hotel had a daycare set up for animals, it had been part of the hotels services for over 200 years. That was a good thing! No one in their group could care for a puppy right now, some of them couldn't take care of themselves.   
  


Shepard noticed that Kaidan was getting a bit 'hands on' with everyone, including Liara. He had her cornered getting too close to her and Shepard had enough of it. She blew past Kaiden and went up to her lover, she grabbed Liara, one hand on her lower back and the other in the folds and grooves in the back of her head. "I've missed you lover." She made sure Kaidan could both hear her and see everything. "Kiss me like you did when we made love last night Liara." And she did. Liara pushed her lover into the closest wall. One hand gripping Shepard's hair and the other gripping her shirt, their lips crashed together and their tongues danced. Liara moaned into Shepard's mouth and they were breathing hard, their chests heaving for air. Liara's hand pulling on Shepard's shirt, searching for contact with Shepard's skin. The entire room lit up in a wave of the most beautiful green biotic pulse anyone had ever seen. Everyone saw it except for Shepard and Liara. They were still kissing, so lost in each other that they had no idea their biotics were blazing and they had mixed to create a powerful green barrier around them. They were actually floating.  
  


"Holy fuck Shepard!? What the fuck!?" Jack was freaked the fuck out! "Shepard!" This time everyone yelled at them. They stopped kissing, their foreheads together, gasping for air, sweating and flushed. They opened their eyes at the same time and they saw it. Their mouths stayed open and they looked at the barrier and back to each other. 

"What the fuck Shepard?" She just shook her head, completely baffled. "I have no idea Liara."  
  


They had to physically separate from one another, the pull that they felt drawing them together was so intense it was nearly impossible to separate. "Goddess! Has anyone ever seen or heard of anything like that before?" They just shook their heads. "Shiala?"   
Shiala was sitting in a chair with a disconcerting look on her face. It can't be. It is a myth! It is not true! In my 300 years I have not heard of such a thing ever happening. 

"Shiala? What is it? Please?"   
  


Shiala looked at them both as they had already approached her. She looked at Liara and began. "There is a story, it is ancient. It is said that Janiri told the Goddess Athame of an Asari, a powerful Asari maiden that would change the galaxy. It is a myth though, Liara. It is 50,000 years old." As Shiala spoke, it was as if she was having an epiphany as she was relating the story. Her eyes widened and she became more animated, excited, her speech picking up tempo. "This maiden and her bondmate, a person from more than one world, were going to change the galaxy in ways that would be unimaginable! They were going to defeat a darkness so evil it would be named The Taker of Souls."  
  


"Why have I never heard of this story before? I worshipped in the Athame doctrine. What else?"   
  


Shiala smiled at them. "This 'person from more than one world' was to be the most powerful being the galaxy had ever seen. SHE was said to be immortal and that her bondmate would be immortal as well. They would be loved and honored by all because of the way they changed the galaxy. We need to go to the temple on Thessia and read the Janiri Scripture. There has to be more in there."  
  


Jack was floored! "What the fuck do you mean immortal?! Shep? Is there something you left out when we became roomies? Cuz I'm pretty sure that wasn't in our lease agreement anywhere... Oh yeah Jack. By the way I'm a fucking immortal! That's pretty big Shep... don't you think?"   
  


Shepard's mouth closed as her eyes darted around the room. **There's a myth about me? I remember Janiri, he would come and speak to me before I was put into stasis. Did he tell me this?** The room was buzzing with what if's and what the fuck's and then Shepard spoke. "He was my friend." Complete silence, someone had even shut the vid off. "Janiri used to visit me. He would tell me of the world's that I came from, how I was made." You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone that had been drunk, wasn't anymore. They knew. Just by looking at her that she wasn't joking, her normally pale face was a ghostly white and her eyes were dark green almost black. They were far away, as if she was living in a memory long forgotten until now.  
  


Liara led Shepard to the couch and they sat on it. "He told me that I was important in many ways. He said that I would destroy the annihilators with my allies. That we would help to unite an entire galaxy and that this union would bring a lasting peace." Shepard's voice was just above a whisper. She smiled at another memory as her eyes filled with tears. They ran down her face, pushed from the corners of her eyes.   
"That's right." She laughed a short laugh, an exclamation at her next confession. "He told me I would find you." She looked at Liara now her voice thick with emotion. "That we would create a new race, that our love for each other would be powerful enough to physically crush the annihilators. He told me he visited a goddess from one of my home worlds and told her of things he knew to be truths. That she would pass the stories down through generations until it was time for me to unlock my memories of our visits.". She was crying now. Her shoulders heaving with emotion full of pain that comes from loss. "He was my friend, and I forgot about him." Her voice thick with despair. Total silence as they watched their strong friend break and fall apart.   
Shepard was sobbing into Liara's shoulder. She had twisted herself and buried her face in Liara's chest.

 Liara caressed her back and ran her fingers through her hair as she spoke so softly to her lover. "What was he like Fiadh?"   
  


Several minutes passed as she got control of herself. Then she pulled away from Liara enough to look at her. She smiled at Liara and kissed her on her lips. Then she spoke. "He was gentle. He smiled a lot. I think he was a seer. There were so many things that he said would come to pass and some of them have already. He was the only one that treated me like a person. The others called me a weapon. He gave me a name. He called me Sophie."   
  


Jack sat down on the other side of Shepard and grabbed her hand. She held it, their fingers intertwined. She held her hand as if it were the most valued gift she had ever been given, almost awestruck by the fact that it existed. Everyone just stared at the affection and tenderness that the young, usually crass and volatile human was sharing with Shepard. Fiadh slowly turned her head to look at her friend. They made eye contact and Jack held her gaze. "You okay Shep?" Shepard smiled at Jack and gently squeezed her hand as she nodded. "Good. I don't like to see you hurting. Anything I can do for you?" One tear rolled down Jack's face as Shepard answered, her voice still thick with emotion. "You just did it Jack."  
  


Jack nodded, gave her hand a light squeeze, stood up and grabbed a bottle of Batarian rum and drank a long swig. She then gave the bottle to Shepard and she finished it off.  
  


"Wait a minute... so you and Jack are roommates?" Everyone laughed. The fact that it came from Oriana just made it even better.   
  


"Yes, she didn't tell anyone?" Shepard smiled, some of her color returning to her face.  
  


"Apparently you forgot to share too Shep! What the fuck? You embarrassed or what?! Fucker!" Shepard laughed again. 

Liara stood up and grabbed a bottle of rum. She took a long pull from it, drinking a third of it before taking a breath. "Damn! That is good!" 

She handed it to Shiala and she took a long drink and smiled at Liara. "Thank you Little Wing. That is just what I need right now."


	8. Rum and Revelations

 

Liara found two more bottles just like that one, grabbed them and went outside on the patio. Jack followed her out. "It's still pretty early Blue, you want me to get you a case of that rum? You know what? Don't answer. I'll be right back okay?" Liara was vaguely aware that Jack returned with some cigarettes, she was offered one and she took it. 

Jack leaned over and lit it for her. The two of them sat close together on the couch outside. Liara hadn't spoken a word since she had her first drink of rum.  
Liara was in shock. She was numb and drained. She smoked with Jack and drank her rum, giving one of her bottles to her new best friend. She had no idea how long she was out there. She knew she had at least two bottles to herself already. She was really working on the fourth.  
  


She was aware it was cold. Jack had led her inside to her bedroom and Shepard had put a set of thermals on her and then a pair of her Notre Dame sweats over them. She put another pair of socks on her and Shepard shoved her feet into a pair of her winter slippers. She and Jack had wrapped a blanket around her and they led her back outside.  
  


She was vaguely aware that someone kept giving her full bottles of rum after she emptied hers, over and over. She knew she was smoking a lot and she knew she still had nothing to say. She and Jack snuggled together with the blanket wrapped around them and smoked and drank for a very long time.  
  


"Have you ever seen her like this Shiala?" Shiala and Shepard were on the other balcony that led from the bedroom. They were also smoking and drinking.   
  


"Yes Shepard. She was really bad after she returned from Therum. It was heartbreaking to witness. I understand some of the reason she was so despondent now. Fourteen years ago I had no idea what she was going through, I should have tried harder. I thought she was being a maiden, going through changes, revolting. It would have been normal for her at that age, and I am ashamed to admit this but I was disappointed in her for following the crowd."  
  


"I love her Shepard. It could never be, I always knew that, but I can not help the way I feel. She is amazing, so strong. She has no idea how powerful she is. I get the sense that you are aware of a lot more than you share with anyone Shepard."  
  


Shepard knew how Shiala felt about Liara from the moment they met. She could feel the jealousy rolling off of Shiala in waves, trying to drown Shepard. "I have known of the feelings you have for her since we met. I knew that you were jealous and possessive. I know that you have not realized who your true love is, but the two of you have met already. I also know that you harbor many secrets my new friend. You and the Matriarch need to tell her about Matriarch Aethyta, soon. She needs to know Shiala."   
  


Shiala didn't know what to say. She was stunned! "How do you know? Did you breach our barriers while in the meld? You said you wouldn't."  
  


"Matriarch Benezia let it slip when we were all melded. I think she meant to if you want to know the truth. Liara is hurt deeply because it has been kept from her. Do you understand? I don't need to meld with her to know it and neither should you."  
Liara was good and drunk. Smoking and drinking with her best friend Jack. "So, how long have you known Shepard? You two seem pretty close Jack.". Sure her words were slurred but she got the point across.  
  


"A little over ten years Blue. She has been nothing but good to me."  
  


"How did you meet?"   
  


Jack laughed a bit. "Well, I was a slave on some shit planet in the Traverse. People have asked me how long I had been a slave to the Batarians before she saved me, I'll tell you straight up, I have no idea." Jacks husky voice carried far into the winter night. The group inside could hear the conversation and they quieted down. Many of them were too afraid of Jack to ask and no one would ask Shepard since Kaiden had pushed her on the subject once and she nearly lost it.  
  


"She tried to buy me and some others and the fuckers wouldn't budge, she offered a fuck ton of credits for us too. I was pretty messed up on drugs, they had to because my biotics are really powerful. I remember that they surrounded her, there were like twenty of them. They all had fucking weapons, ya know? I know they thought they could take her too. I remember thinking that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life. Her smile and her red hair, those piercing green eyes. I was mesmerized." Jack took a long drink from her bottle, emptied it and opened another.  
  


Liara did the same. Then she lit two cigarettes and gave one to Jack. "There was something absolutely terrifying about her too. I wasn't afraid of her, it was like I knew she would only punish the truly wicked." Jack sat in silence, a far away look in her eyes and on her face.   
  


"They attacked her, a group of at least ten! I just watched, I couldn't do shit. It was like time stood still and everything slowed except her. I have never seen a person move that fast. It was like she had killed all of them before I could blink." Jack took another drag and a drink. She shook her head and continued.   
  


"She was covered in blood, I knew it should have scare the shit out of me but it didn't. My god she was even more beautiful in all her rage. She didn't even have a fucking weapon Liara. I still to this day don't know how she killed them all with only her hands. I watched her eyes turn white and her body fucking shimmered. She was a blur of white light and she didn't move toward them as they screamed and ran away. She made a fist with one of her hands..." Jack's right hand mimicked the action that Shepard had made all those years ago. She took another drink, a long one and smoked her cigarette.   
  


Liara did the same, she was completely enthralled with Jack's recall. ".... Three of the fuckers were just crushed. By thin air I swear it. They were mashed together, it was impossible to tell what the mass of meat and blood and bone was after she opened her fist. With her other hand she made a sweeping motion and like four of them were thrown into the side of a building and were instantly killed by the impact.". Jack swept the air with her left arm. She smoked some more and drank along with Liara.  
  


"The others were crushed together as she brought her arms and hands together and clapped, once." Jack shivered. "More of the raping bastards poured out into the open square, they were firing rifles and shotguns at her. You know what she did Liara?" She looked right at Liara and Liara shook her head no. Jack laughed and shook her head, dumbfounded at the memory she was about to share. "She laughed at them Blue. She fucking laughed at them! Not one bullet touched her. They bounced off of some shimmering white light thingy. Then she screamed at them... Some fucking word... and I swear it! They ALL fucking exploded! Every last one of those mother fucking raping bastards exploded! And then I laughed! I never had laughed so hard in my life. It wasn't a crazy laugh! It was a heartfelt laugh that had my cheeks and sides hurting from the intensity. I had never laughed like that in my whole life."  
  


"She disappeared into an underground bunker, I don't know how long she was in there. Time is funny when your drugged ya know? After who knows how fucking long, slaves started to pour out of the bunker into the sunlight. Most of them fell to the ground or over other people. Some of them hadn't seem sunlight in years and it blinded them. I saw Shep guide them safely from the bunker and then she disappeared back into it. Next thing I know...there was a blinding white light and the bunker imploded on itself."   
  


Jack sat in silence looking off into the distance reliving a different time, a different life. "I thought she was dead. Then she emerged from the rubble and walked over to us."  
  


Jack sat in silence as she played the memory again in her head. She shook her head and sighed. "She released us. Every last one of us. She called the Alliance Military and they came to the planet and picked up everyone, except me. She took me with her." Liara and Jack smoked and drank, they were so quiet.  
  


"I was so messed up Liara. She got me clean. Off the drugs that they had poured into my veins for years. She melded with me for months and she took my pain, she experienced my pain with me. It was excruciating even being shared. She went through withdrawals with me. I would hear her throwing up and watch her whole body convulsing just like mine. She was covered in sickly sweat, she was pasty and miserable and she fucking saved me. She is my only family, my sister, I will do anything for her." They sat and smoked and drank in silence.   
  


Liara finally turned to Jack. "Do you know where she and I met Jack?" Jack knew a little of the story. She had gleaned bits and pieces of Shepard and her life over the years, but she had never been told. "Not really Liara. Are you sure you want me to know?"  
  


Liara was drunk, but she knew what she was doing. "Yes Jack. You are her sister and my best friend." Shepard heard her and it broke her heart. She and Shiala sat in the dark on the patio next to theirs and continued to listen to them bond.  
  


"I used to be an archaeologist. Dr. Liara T'Soni. I was so very young but I was good at it, ya know? I was on my tenth dig, it was a pretty big deal, I was only 106. I should've been stripping at some fucking club like my fellow maidens, but oh no! I HAD to be so damned driven!". She took a drink and shook her head. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad that I found her, but it cost me a lot too."  
  


Liara was lost in the memory for a moment, the awful part of it. "I was drawn by a force in this mine I was in. I call it a mine... it was a fucking inferno of a volcano... anyway it was pulling me lower into the mine and deeper into it. I was underground for three days when I found a human girl levitating in some kind of a stasis chamber. She wasn't frozen, she was awake... I panicked! I couldn't figure out how to free her. She was beautiful Jack. She looked completely feral. I had a feeling she had been trapped for a long time. I told her to hold on, I would help her. There was a panel and I was so lost, I couldn't figure out how to work the fucking thing ya know?" She finished off another bottle just as her best friend did too. They both cracked open another and lit another cigarette.  
  


"Just then I felt a nudge at the back of my mind and I knew someone or something was trying to meld with me and for some un-fucking-known reason I let it in. Jack... It was the strongest entity I have ever encountered. I swear to you it was as if a Deity was in my head. It showed me how to release the girl and I ran to her and caught her before she could hit the ground." Liara sat in silence, her eyes distant with the memory she was going to share. Her breath caught as it did the moment she saw her face. Her mouth softened a small smile building on her lips. She wet them with her tongue. Hesitant, wanting to keep it to herself. "She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life with her red hair and her freckles... that mouth and those eyes. Goddess my body felt like it burned where she touched me. It was intoxicating and I wanted her. I wanted her to be mine so badly that I ached."   
  


Liara sat in silence drinking her rum and smoking. She and Jack sat in the cold watching their breath escape from their mouths. Liara closed her eyes and and steadied herself at the recollection. "I didn't understand what was happening. I do now, but then, I had no idea. I looked into her eyes and I knew... I fucking knew... I already knew her... does that make sense to you Jack?" They drank some more and 

they sat in silence.   
"I have never shared all of this with anyone. Not even her. I was in love with her the moment I touched her... the moment I looked into her eyes, they weren't the eyes of an eighteen year old, they were much older, there was a lot more going on in there ya know?". They sat in silence as tears built up in Liara's eyes and her throat tightened with emotion. She tried to steel herself from what was coming next. The words that she would speak to Jack would be the first time she would speak of it aloud. "I felt a pain in my head and I blacked out. I'm not sure how long I was unconscious... clearly it was long enough for the miner at the dig site to rip my clothes off of me and fuck me while I was unconscious. I woke up and screamed, I was trying to fight him but I had been in the heat for days and of course I didn't eat or drink enough. I tried my biotics and... fucking nothing!"   
  


Liara drank the rest of her bottle and opened another. Jack lit her a cigarette and held her hand for a moment. There were tears streaming down both of their faces. "So I screamed again and he choked me until I passed out."  
  


Shepard's head snapped up, Liara hadn't shared this much with her. She had no idea it went on this long. Shepard was becoming enraged at Liara's attacker. "I came to and he was just starting to rape me again, he told me it was his fourth time coming inside my tight pussy.". Liara's voice had become like ice and her biotics flared, Jack looked at her and watched the tears streaming down Liara's enraged face. "I screamed again and my mind raced out, looking for someone to meld with, someone to save me. His hands were around my throat again just as I found the entity."   
Her eyes softened and a smile touched the corner of her mouth. "What I didn't know then Jack... was that goddess like entity was the girl, it was Shepard. She was so strong and sweet and loving, she soothed me and before I knew what was happening... the vile piece of shit was thrown against the wall and killed. I just laid there in the dirt. I felt so violated and disgusting. I had never been intimate with anyone. I was, as you Humans say, a virgin. I wanted to disappear into nothing but she was there. She was holding me, she took my pain and gave me unending love.". Liara was crying now. Her shoulders shaking and Jack held her. They cried together understanding each others pain. After a bit Liara wiped her face with her shirt sleeve and continued.  
  


"I remembered the girl so I sat up and searched for her with my eyes. I found her standing over the fucking shit bag of an asshole. She was wreathed in white light and her eyes were white. I thought she was the most frightening and beautiful thing I had ever seen. So wild... She collapsed as I stood and I ran to her and picked her up and carried her to an elevator. She woke up and looked at me with the most intense green eyes I had ever seen and she touched me on the cheek.". Liara's hand reached up to her cheek, lightly touching the mark left by the younger Shepard all those years ago. Her eyes closed as she tried to trap the young Shepard's hand under hers.   
"She marked me with some electrical pulse and she passed out again. I gave her to a nurse and I didn't see her again until she was standing in the study of my home just days ago. I have never been able to figure out how my mind melded with hers without physical contact. Shepard can do it with no problem but normal Asari are not able to do melds like that. We need contact with the individual we are melding with."  
Shepard didn't know what to do... she wanted to go to Liara right then but she was with Jack, sharing something with her best friend, so Shepard sat in the dark as tears rolled down her face.  
  


"When I arrived back on Thessia I withdrew from my life. The rape was too much on its own ya know?" Jack looked at her and nodded. There were tears running down the tattoo covered girls face. "But losing her...! Having a moment in my life with her and then she was gone! I was beside myself with loneliness Jack! Complete despair. I quit my own life... I didn't want to do anything anymore. I quit my beloved profession, I started drinking and partying, doing drugs and dating anything that moved. I just never slept with them! I was horrible! A fucking tease and I knew what I was doing! I just didn't give a fuck...! Ya know?! Fuck em all right?! Make everyone else pay for my misery!!"   
  


Liara drank the rest of her bottle and opened another. They lit another cigarette and then Liara laughed. It was full of irony. "Ya know what happened next? After twelve years of pure anger and hatred... I was out at a fucking bar... so drunk... I had been ingesting red sand for days... I was just so fucked up! I remember dancing with this Asari. I turned away from her and there was this human woman. She was standing at the bar watching me. It was so dark in that damn club but she had a hat on... I remember that for sure... I walked over to her. I kissed her... I was so fucked up Jack but I remember that I kissed her, and she kissed me back. We just stood there and stared at each for the longest time and then someone pulled me away and I lost her." Liara drank some more and sat for a while.   
  


"She woke me up. I never did drugs again and I stopped going to bars and I started to heal myself."  
  


Shepard remembered that night. She didn't know who that girl had been even though she had asked around. She and Jack were out that night just blowing off steam... it wasn't until two years later that she realized who that Asari had been.  
  


"Liara.... you said two years ago?" Liara nodded and drank out of her bottle. "That was Shepard!"  
  


"What the fuck are you talking about Jack? Who was Shepard?"   
  


Jack took a drink and a drag. "The chick in the baseball cap! That fucking girl in the hat at the bar! You just described what happened to Shep when she and I were at a bar one night! I fucking swear it Blue! Meld with me if you want or ask her about it! I swear it! I remember fucking with her and telling her that I didn't know she liked her girls blue."  
  


Liara sat there with a perplexed look on her face as more of the picture became clear to her... "Oh my fuck! It was Shepard! I remember you too Jack! I thought your tattoos were beautiful and I wanted to get some that night!" Liara smiled and took a drink. "It was Shepard."   
  


The two women were so into their own little world that they had no idea they had just shared their intimate stories with everyone inside the room. They sat and drank and smoked, snuggling together in the cold while most everyone else in the room and on the other patio was crying. No one had heard either story in its entirety, and to say they were unbelievably sad and heart crushing would be an understatement. Shepard and Shiala went into the bedroom quietly and stood there for a moment collecting themselves. They wiped the tears and blew their noses until they believed they could fake it enough in the other room. They didn't know what they were walking into.  
Shepard was the first to walk in. She saw what was happening and she knew immediately that they had heard everything too. She put her finger to her lips silently begging them to be quiet while she went to the patio and closed the door behind her. 

"Hey. You two need anything?"   
  


Liara took one look at her and she knew. "Shepard... I'm sorry!". She started to cry and Shepard was there. Holding her. Jack started to get up and Shepard gently held her on the bench. "Jack, she needs you too. You're her best friend, ya know?"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know that he raped me that many times." Shepard felt like she had been punched. "Hey now... I am sorry I didn't wake up sooner Liara. I should have protected you better."   
  


"Neither one of you have anything to be sorry about. That fucking cock bite is the only one that failed anybody! He was a disgusting waste of skin and you took care of him Shep. He would have killed Blue. You are alive... I'm glad to know you both. You both saved my life... you see that right? You freed Shep years ago. She freed me ten years ago and now here we are. Smoking and drinking! Life is a fucking wild ride with all kinds of detours! No more feeling sorry or ashamed about any of the shit that happened to us on our journey to this couch and being here right now together."

 

 


	9. Seriously?!

 

Liara didn't know that her head could feel like it was split and not be literally split. 

"Good morning my love." Shepard laid down gently next to her lover as she spoke softly.  
  


"By the goddess Shepard! There is nothing good about this fucking morning! My head is not right! I am sure that I broke it.". 

Shepard placed a light kiss on Liara's naked shoulder. "I have a cocktail of drugs and liquids sent especially for you by our resident doctor. She says it is tailored for one very hung over Asari maiden."  
  


"Thank you. I must thank Oriana for this Shepard. I pray to all deities that it works." She took the medicine and drank all of the liquids and it began to work immediately. "Thank the goddess it is working already!". She smiled at Shepard and got out of bed, brushed her teeth and did her morning routine. "Shepard, I sound like Jack! I smoked too much last night didn't I?"  
  


"Yes you did smoke a lot... do you remember anything from last night?" Liara rested her head against the wall in the bathroom and looked at her reflection. "Oh course Shepard. I remember everything. Did I embarrass you?"  
  


Shepard was off the bed and in the bathroom before Liara could ponder her own question. She took Liara in her arms and held her. "Never Liara. Don't say that or think it ever again."  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Shepard checked everyone out of the hotel, paid the bill and set off to the ship. Her crew and her guests were already hunkered down, probably unpacked, some of them laying down as a result of too much alcohol the night before. She boarded and gave Joker the okay to depart and they were on their way to their next destination.   
San Francisco was still one of the shopping meccas on Earth. When you figure there were thirteen people on the ship and only three were male, fashion was essential! When you realize that humans were still considered the new kids in town as far as the galaxy was concerned.... their fashion was still trending like wildfire. Liara could not wait! She could not wait to dress Shepard!  
  


Shepard loved to shop... for omnitools, mods, weapons, hover cycle upgrades... NOT dresses and heels. "Liara... can I please go to the food court or something? I'm hungry... " Liara smiled at her lover. "Really Shepard? You are hungry? We just ate an hour ago."  
  


Shepard stomped her foot and whined. "Liara.... come on! We have been shopping for four hours. Can't we stop now please? I swear I will shimmer white any minute, I won't be able to stop! It happens when I get upset."  
  


Liara laughed out loud and she almost couldn't stop. "Are you kidding me Shepard?! Please tell me you are joking." She was still laughing. "Liara! How can this be good for anyone? No one should have to shop for clothes for four hours!"  
  


Liara was surprised at Shepard's juvenile behavior. She found it to be quite endearing. She watched Shepard pout as she leaned against a wall. Liara walked over to her and stood in front of her, their bodies barely touching, her eyes searching Shepard's face. She stepped closer pressing their bodies together as Shepard blushed. Liara leaned in and kissed her, taking her time with her. She took her bottom lip in her mouth, letting her teeth graze it. Then she licked it and kissed it never taking her eyes from her lovers. Shepard grabbed Liara and pulled her closer and they kissed until they needed air. "We are done shopping now Shepard."  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shepard had a surprise for her roommate, Jack. She had already set up an appointment at city hall in San Francisco for 1600 standard earth time. They arrived with five minutes to spare.  
  


"Why are we here Shepard? I hate official places... you know this. I am going to leave in a minute."  
  


Shepard just laughed. "Give it a moment Jack. You'll see."  
  


Just then the two were called back into an office and the man behind the desk rose to meet them. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Aaron Beckett. I have all of the required paperwork ready to be signed and notarized. Please read them over and we will make this official."  
  


"Jack... I have considered you my sister since I rescued you from those slavers. I have called you my sister to everyone that I have met. My Mom calls you her daughter. We feel like you are our family and we wanted to make it official. Our Mom wants to adopt you... if you are willing. She knows you don't know what your birthday is... so we thought today would be a good day. October 30... unless there is another day you would rather choose."  
  


Jack sat in silence, her face flushed. She took the papers and read them over. She signed the bottom, Shepard signed as the witness and Aaron Beckett notarized and signed. He made copies for Jack and handed her new ID cards, he then sent her new information to her omnitool and to Shepards and Karin's as well. He stood to shake their hands and Fiadh made eye contact with him. "Aaron, would you mind doing a quick name change in my records as well?"  
  


He lifted an eyebrow. "What are we talking about here?"  
  


"I'd like to add Sophie as my first name if I could... it would mean a great deal to me." He pulled her records and made the change, he printed the papers and she signed them. Jack witnessed and Aaron notarized it.  
  


The pair walked out in silence. They stood outside by the hovercraft and Shepard asked if she wanted to do anything or get a bite to eat. Jack looked at Shepard and smiled at her. "I'm good Shep. Thank you though. What should we do now?"  
  


"Have you ever been to New York Jack?"  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The Janiris arrived in New York air space about 1800 hours. Some of the crew was still sleeping off the previous nights binge. Those that were awake were treated to the city, in all of her glory. It was beautiful to see the Statue of Liberty as Shepard had received permission to do a fly by. They all knew that there was another destination they were actually headed to. Shepard and Joker had done well keeping it a secret so when the Janiris landed in a cold wet open field with a private airport and airstrip next to a beautiful home looking out over a lake... most were speechless.  
  


"Where are we Fiadh?" Liara stood next to her lover with adoring eyes, her chin resting on her lovers shoulder.   
  


Shepard smiled at Liara and held her hand. "This is one of your homes Liara."  
Liara gasped as her head snapped up and she looked at the house and then back to 

Shepard. "Is this yours then? This is your home?"   
  


She nodded at Liara. "This is your home as well. We are in a country named Scotland. We are next to a very infamous lake, called Loch. I fell in love with everything about this place so I bought the land, it was very inexpensive at the time. I put in the strip and the airport and then I built our home. Come on, lets go check it out shall we?"  
"Everyone follow me. There is a path that will rise above the water level and light as we walk on it. It is one of mine and Edi's inventions." As they walked toward the home the path did rise above the water, assuring that nobody's feet got wet and sensor lights began to light the way. It was pretty cool.  
  


As Shepard used the biometric lock to get in the house, lights began turning on and curtains opened up to show the incredible views. Her home was huge. "I will show you all to the rooms, Jack has her own room here but everyone else can decide where they want to sleep tonight. I had a service that I have used over the years come in this week and put fresh linens on the beds. The cabinets and refrigerators are stocked with food and and... yes there are a number of alcoholic beverages to choose from as well. And for all you dextrose lovers.... Yes there is quite a lot of everything for you as well! Come on and I will give you all the tour. Those of you that know your way around already feel free to grab a room."  
  


Shiala and Aileas ended up sharing a room while Olivia and Oriana shared another. Liara roomed with Shepard and Kaidan and Joker shared a room. Ken and Gabby had their own room and Garrus and Tali shared one. Jack had Spartacus and Shockwave in her room and Shiala and Aileas had little Athame. Ash of course had her own room.  
  


"Do you like working for House T'Soni Shiala?"  
  


Shiala smiled at Aileas and blushed. "I do Aileas. I have loved the Matriarch for 200 years now, and Liara for a little over 120 years. They have been my home and my family and I do not know what I would do without them. I love being on the ship with Shepard though. I cannot lie."

Aileas smiled and dipped her head. "I was a Commando for House L'Ron for nearly 150 years. It was amazing and I loved it. I never thought I could love anything more. My sisters and my mother chose to open a restaurant together. It is one of the premier restaurants off the coast of the Armali Ocean."

Shiala gasped and one of her hands covered her mouth. Her eyes wide and apologetic. "I am so sorry Ali. I did not realize until now that you are a Ronan. I should have asked earlier. I am so sorry about your sister and your mother. I don't even know what to say." She found that she couldn't make eye contact with the beautiful warrior across from her and all she wanted to do was hug her.  
  


"Shiala? Please look at me?"  
  


She raised her head and opened her eyes to find Ali looking back at her. "Please do not feel bad for the things which you did not do. My family will be whole again... or they will be avenged. Neither will happen today. Please let us continue to get to know each other... I find you to be quite intriguing.". Ali smiled and she was now blushing at Shiala.   
  


"I used to frequent your families restaurant every sixth day of the week. It was my favorite place to eat. I actually had a crush on one of the maidens that worked there." Shiala smiled as she turned an even darker shade of purple. "She served me every time I went in. I remember the last time I saw her I was going to ask her on a date with me. I had taken one of my fellow Commandos with me and Jalai could be so rude. She made some snide comments to the young beautiful server and I made her leave with me. I was so embarrassed."  
  


"Just so you know Shiala T'Ron, I definitely would have said yes, if you had asked" Ali was blushing fiercely but she had to let Shiala know that she liked her back then too. She still did.   
  


Shiala didn't know what to say. She felt something in her abdomen but didn't know what it was. At first she thought she was ill, but then she realized the feeling wasn't unpleasant... in fact she liked it. She looked at Ali again and smiled.   
  


"Would you like to go on a date with me sometime Ali? I have gone back to your families restaurant every sixth day of the week since Elysium, but I never saw you again. I missed you."  
  


"Did you know it was me when you saw me for the first time on Shepard's ship?"  
  


"Yes. I didn't think you would remember me so I didn't say anything. I thought maybe I could get to know you and maybe..."  
  


"I have never forgotten about you Shiala. Never. In fact I turned away two potential suitor's over the years because I could not stop thinking about you. Does that seem strange to you?"  
  


Now Shiala was really smiling. "I'm glad to hear it Ali. I have turned away a few as well. May I kiss you Ali?"  
  


Ali just nodded and leaned into Shiala and they kissed for the first time.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Garrus, why do you always have to hog the whole bathroom with your stuff? It is ridiculous! You are worse than a human woman! Keelah!!" Tali left the room to find the others.  
  


Even though it was around 0200 in Glasgow everyone was up and in the kitchen and large family room. Shepard and Olivia were hanging out trying to figure out what to make everyone.  
  


"What about an egg dish that my mom makes for Christmas morning? It is just eggs with some Hatch chili's and shredded cheese? Really simple!"  
  


"Show me Shepard! That sounds incredible!   
  


Shepard made it and poured it into a large baking dish as Olivia made a smaller amount that was dextro friendly for Garrus and Tali. They put them in the oven and drank their hot totties.  
  


Liara appeared shortly after the dishes went into the oven. She had taken a shower and donned an adorable set of flannel pajamas that Shepard had bought her while they were in San Francisco. They were a deep green color with pockets in the pants. She looked absolutely kissable as she walked up to Shepard. "Hi. What are you drinking?". Shepard handed her the hot tottie and she just smiled at her girlfriend. Liara took a sip and she let the flavors caress her tongue. Her brow crinkled and then smoothed out as she smiled and asked for one. "This is wonderful Fiadh. Can you show me how to make one?"  
  


As the dishes cooked more of the crew emerged from their rooms and gathered downstairs in the family room and kitchen. Most of them were drinking totties or some other adult beverage. It was really nice to have everyone in a relaxing environment with one hell of a view, even if it was dark outside and raining. Shepard excused herself to take a quick shower... she returned fifteen minutes later in her own set of dark blue flannel pajamas and slippers. Her hair was still pretty wet and it was curlier than normal. Liara waited for her lover to approach her. "Hi. Did you miss me Liara?"  
  


Liara smiled and kissed Shepard. "I did Fiadh. Your hair is quite beautiful. I like it in this state. I like the curls."  
  


Garrus watched as his best friend melted with every word that came out of Liara's mouth. He laughed out loud and shook his head. "What's up Garrus? Someone finally pull that stick out of your ass?"  
  


Garrus laughed even harder at Jokers humor. "No... it's still there Joker!"  
Now Joker laughed at Garrus. "Did you ever think she would find someone? I didn't. I wanted her to... but I really didn't think she would. I know there are a lot of people who find her absolutely hot and very doable! But that is so different from actually finding love. I am so happy for her!"  
  


Garrus couldn't help but be taken aback by the pilots open and honest admission about the woman they all loved and would die for. They harass her and make fun of her but... yes! They are all, if even just a little, in love with Shepard.   
  


After everyone ate and after the mess was cleaned up they sat around Shepards huge family room and watched the puppies as they slept in a little pile. They had laid down together and eventually fell asleep on one another. It was so cute.  
  


Liara sat in the corner of he couch, with her legs on Shepard's. Shepard kept scooting closer to Liara until she finally picked her up and put her mostly on her lap. Liara melted into Shepard like they were made for each other. She loved being so close to her. "I love you." She whispered into Shepard's ear and Shepard closed her eyes as her face flushed deeply. A moan escaped her throat and she buried her face into Liara's shoulder as much as she could. Liara hugged her pulling her closer to her as she wrapped her upper body around her as much as she could. "I love you too." Shepard kissed Liara's neck.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The next morning the group decided to walk out to the lake after they had all eaten and showered. While they were out there Shepard recounted stories of Nessie. Everyone was enthralled. Shepard recalled some stories from over 200 years earlier. After nearly two hours had passed they headed back in. Shiala and Ali had made lunch for everyone.  
  


Everyone decided they wanted to stay in and spend the evening just hanging out. Liara was in her pajamas hanging out on Shepard's private balcony that was off of her bedroom. She could smell the water from Loch and feel the dampness in the air. It was heavy and she loved it. She could hear her girlfriend approach as her slippers crossed the tiled floor and she smiled. "Is that a tottie I smell Fiadh?"  
  


Shepard laughed. "Of course it is my love. What are you doing out in the cold?"  
  


"I prefer it cold Shepard. I love the feel of heavy clothing and the crispness in the air. I love my jackets and boots and wondering if it will just bluster or actually rain."  
  


Shepard wrapped her arms around Liara's waist as she pressed her front to Liara's back. "I prefer the colder overcast places as well. It's better to snuggle when its cold."  
  


Liara laughed softly. "Yes Shepard, it is.". She turned to face Shepard and hugged her. "You are so warm Fiadh. I want you to take me to bed."  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
They were headed to a human colony on a planet called Eden Prime. It was a fairly young colony that had just completed being terra formed. The planet was beautiful and lush with vegetation. Humans had begun bringing livestock from earth only two years ago and so far it had been a successful transition.  
  


The reason for their stop was the recent discovery of a Prothean beacon. Shepard had become renown for her knowledge of the Protheans and was invited by the council and the Alliance Military to investigate the beacon before it was moved to a more secure site. The fact that Shepard was a war hero only helped her become the best choice for the job.  
  


During her third year in the military, Shepard had been on a human planet known as Elysium. While she was on shore leave it was attacked by privateers and Batarian slave traders. It was an act of war and was supposed to be a lesson to the humans to go back to earth and reevaluate their place in the galaxy. Everyone underestimated the tenacity and strength that was the baseline of humanity, humans tend to fight back when cornered.  
  


By the time Shepard and her fellow marines had gotten to the FOB, quite a lot of damage had already been done by the Batarians. They had come in strong and had the colony trapped. All routes out of the city had been cut off and the Batarians had barricaded the inhabitants in the center of the city. They were being slaughtered or stolen.  
  


There was a police lieutenant that had taken control of the local police station and he was trying to get weapons and ammunition spread out to all of the main barricades. "Are you in charge sir?" The lieutenant nodded. "I can fight, send me where you need me most."  
  


Lieutenant Davidson looked her over and grabbed a shotgun and ammo. He held them out for her. "Ever fired a weapon before Red?". Shepard looked at the weapon and then into the lieutenant's eyes, her eyes were a green blaze of fury and she smiled a wicked smile. "I am a weapon!" She removed her jacket and set it on the desk in the station revealing a skin tight black shirt with a red N7 logo on the right upper chest and then she headed for the front lines.   
  


Shepard made her way through the mass of those who were dead, dying and fighting. Her fellow marines hadn't known her long but they had heard rumors about her, they didn't believe them until that day. They followed Shepard to one of the main barricades and watched the events unfold in horror and awe.   
  


Shepard walked to the barricade, bullets whizzing by her some bouncing off of her. It seemed like the people parted for her as water does for the nose of a ship. She climbed to the top of the prefab wall and turned into a blaze of white, she turned back to the marines and smiled at them, her eyes glowing balls of white. "Stay here. I won't be long." They watched her disappear over the wall and heard the screams and gunfire.  
  


Shepard immediately charged a group of Batarians as she hit the ground killing a dozen of them outright. She sent a flare to an elevated position taking out the snipers in a control tower. There were a couple dozen slavers flanking her and firing at her. She turned and charged, taking out a portion of them. The rest encircled her and she used a nova, actually cracking the ground where she impacted.   
  


The marines had climbed the barricade by then and followed her over the wall with a group of civilian fighters. The few that Shepard hadn't destroyed, they gladly did. She was aware they were there the moment they hit the ground but she couldn't stop. She didn't want to, it was exhilarating! She was bathed in hot sticky blood as she continued her path of wrath and vengeance.   
  


She kept moving through them, tearing bodies apart with her hands and her thoughts. Some she trapped in singularities and then warped into the afterlife. Others she screamed at and watched as they would explode.   
  


She made it to one of their ships and ripped the hatch off with her bare hands. Inside were more slavers processing the people they had just abducted. Shepard went into a rage, tearing limbs and heads off of bodies. Some she killed by ripping the beating hearts from their chests. There were at least twenty slavers in the ship and when she was done she turned to the marines. Her biotics dissipated, she knew they were terrified of her. All of them. She smiled. "I have to move on. Will you stay and help these people?" Captain David Anderson just stared at her with his mouth open. Shepard saluted her commanding officer. "Sir? Will you stay with them and help them so I can get to the other ships, Sir?". He returned the salute. "Carry on Commander Shepard. Godspeed." She smiled at him and disappeared into the crowd in the street.  
Shepard made it to three more ships and she helped to free hundreds of civilians and killed countless slavers before the rest of them started to flee when several Alliance ships dropped into the atmosphere.   
  


Shepard returned to the FOB and found Lieutenant Davidson alive and still in control. He had heard the stories of her and even watched some impromptu vids that civilians had taken. She walked into the station and everything stopped. Nobody moved or said a word. Shepard surveyed the area and immediately felt the fear, tension, elation and even awe that emanated from the men and women in the building.  
  


She was acutely aware that she was still soaked in the blood of those whose lives she had mercilessly taken just moments before. She held herself with strength and looked them in the eye. "Lieutenant Davidson? I'm glad to see you made it Sir. You all saved a lot of lives today. It has been an honor standing with all of you, fighting, and taking Elysium back from those slaving bastards and saving its civilians. I won't ever forget this day. Thank you.". She saw her jacket where she had left it, walked over to it, picked it up and turned to leave.  
  


"Commander Shepard. Thank you. I don't know exactly what you are... but I will fight next to you any time. If you ever need anything... please call me, find me and I will come to your aid. Thank you for everything you did for us today."   
  


She turned to Lieutenant Davidson and saluted him. She smiled at him. "I will take you up on that one day Lieutenant." Then she walked out the door.  
She was called a hero and given a medal. There were interviews and the people of Elysium loved her. The rumors about the red haired white witch grew after Elysium and those that witnessed her fury firsthand would suffer nightmares for most of the rest of their lives.   
  


She would have stayed in the military if she hadn't gone to Torfan. But she did go there. She had gleaned the location from one of the slavers as she was in his mind driving him insane for her own pleasure. She had told the military about the base when she returned to the ship. She gave them the location and its design, every detail they needed to raid Torfan successfully but they refused. She still had shore leave left, so she used it. She took a private shuttle to the planet and walked right into the slavers camp. She tried to do it without bloodshed...it didn't work out. She saved Jack that day.   
  


The military didn't want to court marshal their newly appointed hero so they covered it up saying it had been a military operation. They released propaganda to the public stating that there had been a successful raid by a small but elite military team. They asked Shepard to leave the military with an honorable discharge and they wouldn't punish her for her actions. They threatened to court marshal and hang her for treason if she ever publicly spoke about what really happened there.   
  


She was happy to leave and start a new chapter in her life, so that's what she did.  
Shepard was in the mess eating her breakfast when Oriana sat across from her. "Good morning. How are you Shepard?"  
  


"I'm good Doctor. And you?" 

Shepard knew it was time to tell her about Miranda. They were going to stop at the base on Mars in just a couple of hours before hitting the relay for Eden Prime. Miranda and Dr Jelize were there working in the Prothean archives and it was Shepard's intention to reunite the sisters now. She was afraid she would lose Miranda if she waited any longer. "Shepard? Are you really a Prothean creation? The stories that Liara, Shiala and Jack told... Are they really true? You are 50,000 years old and an immortal?"  
  


At least Oriana looked serious. "Yes. All of those stories are true. I know so many things Oriana. I know things about civilizations that would rock this galaxy. I know things about you...". Oriana eyed Shepard for a moment.  
  


"I have never seen you be violent Shepard. I have always thought of you as a singular entity with a clear direction and no room for anything else in your life. So focused and singular...until I see you with Liara. I have always respected you and trusted you as a person. A person I didn't really know until now. The change in you, the growth, well it has been an amazing transformation Shepard."  
  


"Imagine living your life with the knowledge that you were made to do one thing, completely singular. You learn to accept this as fact and never even allow yourself to ponder the idea that there might be more. I can't begin to tell you how much Liara has impacted my life. She is what I have been missing... the other... better part of me.". Shepard smiled at her.  
  


"Oriana? I have to tell you something right now and I'm not sure how it will affect you. I hope that you won't be angry with me but if you are...that's okay too. Do you know anything about your mother or father? Not your mom and dad but the ones that made you?"  
  


"No. I feel like I have siblings or a sibling. I don't have any proof, I just feel like I have someone I am missing but it isn't a parent. Why? You know something don't you?"  
  


"You have a sister Oriana. Her name is Miranda Lawson. She is brilliant! She and I have been working together on a project for some time now. She has a lot of anger in her...self hatred. Your 'father' if you want to call him that... decided he wanted a daughter to fulfill his egomaniacal thoughts of self righteous grandeur. He created Miranda in a lab using his DNA and genetically modified and manipulated Miranda's genetic makeup until she was his ideal creation. He tried to control her in every way possible but she rebelled at an extremely young age and disappeared. When she did that it left him without his 'legacy' so he created a new version of Miranda. He did some fine tuning and when she learned of this...she returned home. She apologized and faked it and towed the line until the sister that she came home for was born. She fell in love with that child Oriana. She knew that if she didn't escape again and save her sister... well... let's just say she knew she would end up just like the monster that had created her. She saved her sister by escaping to earth where she had already found a family that wanted a child. She hid her one true love in plain sight on a planet full of humans right in her father's home country and he never knew."  
Oriana didn't know what to say. She believed every word and was surprised to find that she wasn't angry at Shepard for keeping it from her. She wasn't angry at all, but her sister was. 

"Why is she so angry Shepard?"  
  


"I am going to be blunt with you because you need the truth. She has always wanted a family in the truest sense of the word. Your father made sure that she couldn't have children. He designed her to be barren. When she found out a few years ago it devastated her beyond words. I know Miranda is good at her core. I know it without a doubt. But good people can become bad people. I know that for a fact too."  
  


"I was in stasis for 50,000 years Oriana. All that time I was aware. I knew I was alone and I was insane. I easily could have come out of stasis and been something truly horrifying and awful. I would not have given it a second thought. I have thought about my initial contact with Liara for fourteen years and the single most terrifying truth is this...if the man that raped Liara had found me first...what kind of monster would I be right now? Would I have been the annihilator of this cycle? Liara is so pure and I mean that in the truest sense of the word. She is pure goodness and pure love and pure curiosity. She is my pure half. It was Liara that made me want to be good. I wanted to be like her, for her. I am who I am today solely for her. How frightening is that?!"  
  


"My god Shepard! You were aware that whole time? I am so sorry...and so happy that Liara found you Shepard."  
  


"My point is this Oriana. We need to save Miranda Lawson from herself. We need to show her love and friendship and family. I care deeply for her but I have to admit this to you too. If we lose her to hate and anger...she will be one of my worst enemies and the damage she is capable of doing to the galaxy is incomprehensible. I'm going to take you with me and we're going to her the minute we step foot on Mars. Are you ready for this?"  
°°°°°°°°°   
It wasn't really red... Mars. They call it the red planet but it isn't. It is a desert with massive desert storms, the kind that scare the shit out of you. Shepard, Joker, Liara, Shiala and Oriana took the shuttle to the docking bay at the Alliance research base. Liara was about to faint! She had petitioned the human council for years to get into this facility and do some research in the archives and Shepard was about to make that happen for her. "Shepard? I can't believe you convinced them to let me in there. I don't know what to say. Thank you so much."  
  


Shepard was holding Liara's hand and she raised it to her lips and kissed it. "I love you Liara. I will give everything you want."   
  


"Shepard... can Edi hitch a ride with us to Eden Prime? She said that Dr. Jelize wants her to check out the beacon before they move it."   
  


"You know she can Joker. Not a problem. I miss her." Shepard made a little sad face that Joker would have missed if he hadn't been watching. "Did you just make a little sad face Shepard? Your girlfriend has sure made an impact on you...I like it." Shepard smiled, it was thoughtful. "I like it too Joker." She kissed the inside of Liara's wrist.  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
Oriana and Shepard walked into lab to find Miranda sitting in the break room. They headed straight for her. "Miranda? I want you to meet Dr. Oriana Black. Oriana this is Miranda Lawson."  
  


Miranda turned white and she couldn't speak. What the fuck is Oriana doing here? Does she know? Does Shepard know? What the hell is going on? "Hello Miranda. I'm glad to finally meet you. I have sensed that I was missing someone important my whole life. After speaking with Shepard today... I realize who I have been missing is you."  
  


Miranda shook her head, she was in shock and had no idea how to handle this. "Miranda, I know Oriana is your sister, twin or clone but younger. She and I have been friends for many years and when I figured out the relationship I knew I had to do something for you both."  
  


"Hi. How much do you know Oriana?"  
  


"I know you are more than a part of me Miranda. I know we were created from the same genetic material. I know you saved our lives when you selflessly came back home for me. I know I want you in my life. I know I want you to come with us when we leave for Eden Prime. I know I want to talk to you every single day for the rest of my life. I know I want you by my side if I ever get married. I know I want you to open presents from me on your birthday and for Christmas. I know I want to know everything about you and your life. I know I want to be there for you if you marry or need to have a cry or a laugh. I know I want to tell you secrets that only twins have. I know I want you in my life Miranda. In it. Not on the outside looking in. In it! What do you want?" Tears were streaming down Miranda's face.  
  


What do I do? What should I say to her? Do I want this? Of course I do! It's all I have ever wanted. "I'm ready Oriana. I miss you too. I think about you everyday and I hope that you are doing well and that you're happy. I was so proud of you and your three doctorates. I was surprised you became a Veterinarian, but happy too. I have always loved the animals on Earth and in my travels I realized how different we humans are with our love for them. Making them our families. Most species aren't like us in that regard."  
  


Oriana laughed. "I've noticed that too. I'm so glad I did! We have three Shih Tzu puppies on our ship now so I have been busy."  
  


Miranda laughed at that. "Three puppies? How did that happen?"  
  


"Well, we have a crazy human on board and she has a little boy named Shockwave. Shepard has a little boy named Spartacus if you can believe it!? And her girlfriends Commando is on board with us and she has a little girl named Athame. It has been pretty exciting on board!"  
  


"Holy shit Shepard! I thought you were asexual! When did you get a girlfriend?" Shepard laughed and turned red. "Are you blushing?"  
  


Oriana laughed. "She giggles now too! Oh! And she spent four hours shopping for dresses and heels with her Asari girlfriend in San Francisco! I was so glad that I was able to see that!"  
  


Miranda was shocked and Shepard was dark red! "Dresses Shepard? Really? And heels?! And you know how to giggle?!"  
  


"Watch this vid I took of her when she threw a fit because she wanted to leave!" Oriana played the vid of her stomping her foot and pouting and then the kiss that followed. "Holy shit! You are whipped Shepard! Aren't you?"  
  


Shepard just laughed, blushing furiously. "Yes I am! And now I'm going to find my beautiful girlfriend and see if she needs anything. See you both later."  
  


They spent four days on Mars and it sucked for most of the crew. For a few of them, it was heaven. Tali had never seen working Prothean equipment before and she was the first Quarian ever given access to a Prothean archive. She was in awe. "Keelah! Shepard I don't know what to do first!"  
  


"Well I have no idea either so have fun!"  
  


Shepard, Ashley and Jack went to the shooting range and workout room. "Holy shit guys! This is awesome! How do we get one of these on our ship?!" Shepard was like a kid in an arcade! They had an arena like the one on the Citadel. Shepard messaged the rest of her crew including Shiala to come and play with them in the arena.  
Aileas, Shiala, Shepard, Ashley and Jack armored up and chose their weapons. They chose a desert landscape in honor of Mars and a random enemy to fight. They went into the arena and readied themselves, Jack was surprised to be attacked by Batarians.   
°°°°°°°°°  
"Shepard do you know how frightening you are on the battlefield? It wasn't even real and I wanted run away and hide." 

Shepard laughed. "Shiala you are a powerful Commando. Don't be a baby!"  
  


"You are pretty scary Skip. I mean seriously! You've made me want to run away and cry too. It's cool though! We know you're just a softie. Especially since you and Liara found each other. I really like her."  
  


"Ash, try living with her. She cooks meals for me all the time! I mean really cooks! Not that prepackaged crap! She does my laundry sometimes and makes my bed. She makes us popcorn on vid night. She is totally someone's housewife in the making."  
  


Ash just stood there with a shocked expression. "You guys have vid night? I never knew you had vid night..."   
  


"Do you want to come over sometime Ash? We could have dinner and some drinks. Maybe watch a movie or go swimming."  
  


Ashley smiled. "Holy shit! Really Skip? I would love it! That sounds like a great time! My sisters and I are planning a get together soon. I was gonna have them fly out to Armali in the next month or so. Maybe..."  
  


Shepard smiled. "That would be great Ash. I would love to see them again. I do have a couple extra rooms ya know? Would you mind Jack?"  
  


"Of course not. You know how I love to fuck with the young ones!"   
  


"Aileas you can hang with us too. I often forget to speak out loud... sometimes I swear I can just think things and people should know it. Shiala, you are welcome over anytime as well, and not just as Liara's Commando. Do you ever get nights off to just hang out? It has to be a full time job being the Captain of the Guards for House T'Soni."  
  


"I remember those days like they were just yesterday. There is always a need for a Commando when you are guarding one of the Great House's of Thessia.". Aileas smiled at Shiala.  
  


Shiala laughed. "I'm not certain what day off means. I have been in the service of the T'Soni House for 200 years. It is definitely a full-time job."  
  


"My god woman! I'm getting you fucking drunk and laid soon! 200 years?! That's fucking crazy!" Jack shook her head.

 


	10. Who is Saren?

 

They landed on Eden Prime just as it was coming under attack from an annihilator. Shepard was shocked. She hadn't expected to see them yet.   
  


"Joker cut all power now! Tali cut all communication on this ship and make sure that nothing can be tracked back to us. This is no fucking joke people! Edi you're with Tali monitoring communications. Keep Joker in the loop so he knows if he has to bug out quickly."  
  


Shepard turned to Garrus. "You have to stay here and run things while I'm out. I will let you know over comms when it is clear for you all to power up. Remember... communiation can be only one way until you hear that it's clear from me. You got that? Keep them safe Garrus."  
  


"Shiala you're on Liara! Do not leave her side, but I'm sure I don't have to say that. Aileas, I need you here as well! I would love to take you but..."  
  


"No harm will come to anyone here Shepard!"  
  


"Does anyone know anything about this planet? How it is set up, buildings, the lay out. Where are they keeping the beacon things of that nature."  
  


"I'm on it Shepard. I already have some information that Dr Jelize had given me in anticipation that I might be going with you. I'll have them for you in three minutes."  
  


"Thanks Edi. Miranda? Can you fight with me out there?"  
  


"Wouldn't miss it Shepard."  
  


"Ash, take everyone to the armory now and get them armed. Grab my shotgun please. Jack, Miranda and Ash are with me. Kaiden, you stay here. Everyone know what they're doing?"   
  


"Make it happen now!" Shepard turned to Liara and held her. She kissed her and they rested their foreheads together. "I'll be here when you get back Shepard. I love you."  
Ashley, Jack and Miranda returned and the four of them departed. It was awful. There were burning bodies and fires everywhere. They could here explosions and screams in the not too far off distance. The four of them moved quickly and efficiently through what was now a battlefield. "My god! What the hell happened here?"  
  


"I don't know Miranda. We need to move faster or everything will be lost here."  
There were mechanical beings killing humans. They weren't like normal mechs though. "Oh my god! Those are fucking Geth! What the fuck is going on?!"  
  


They were able to take out all the Geth that they encountered on their way to the shuttle platform. They saved some civilians on the way as well. Shepard tried to keep in contact with the ship as much as possible and when Tali heard there were Geth she nearly had a heart attack.   
  


"Is this former Commander Shepard?" Shepard was getting a transmission from someone on Eden Prime and she didn't recognize the voice. "It is. Who is this?"  
  


"Thank the spirits. This is Nylus. You and I battled on that hell hole of a planet... you and Justicar Samara kicked my ass."  
  


"Oh the Spectre. What are doing here? Where are you? Where the hell did the Geth come from?"  
  


Shepard and her team kept moving forward getting closer to the spaceport. "I don't have answers for you. The council and the Alliance sent me here to watch over the beacon until it is moved. Shortly after I got here the Geth attacked. There's something else Shepard... there is an enormous dreadnaught here. I have never seen anything like it before."  
  


"Nylus, we don't know each other very well but I'm gonna go ahead and give it a chance and tell what I know. That dreadnaught is part machine and part organic. It is sentient and it is evil. We have to get to the council and let them know, warn them. Stay the fuck away from it and watch your back! These things have the ability to cloud your mind to the point that they can control you. I know it sounds crazy but its true."   
  


"Thanks for the heads up Shepard. I will take everything you said into consideration. I'm just getting to the spaceport right now."  
  


"We are about three minutes out from your location. See you soon. Shepard out."  
  


They were coming over a ridge to the spaceport in time to see an unknown Turian approach Nylus. Nylus was surprised to see Saren at the spaceport. He remembered the warnings that Shepard gave him so he did something out of character, he opened a comm to Shepard and whispered two words, "Record this". Shepard immediately started recording the audio link and Ashley opened up her omnitool and started a visual recording. They moved quietly and quickly to the spaceport.  
  


"Saren, what are you doing on Eden Prime? I was tasked with this mission, the council didn't tell me you would be here." Nylus had a bad feeling, he didn't want to turn his back on Saren and he didn't know why.  
  


"The council sent me. They thought you could use some help. I guess they were right. What's going on here Nylus? Do you have any idea?". Saren was stalking him. I just need a small window and he's mine.   
  


Ashley didn't like what she was seeing. It just didn't look right to her. Nylus stopped moving for a moment as he considered everything that Saren said. "I didn't expect to see Geth here Saren. It's not a good situation, and what is that giant dreadnaught? Have you ever seen anything like it before?"  
  


That was the opening that Saren was waiting for. "Don't worry about the Geth old friend, I have them under control.". He had already drawn his gun and he shot Nylus in the back of his head. "As for the dreadnaught... that is Sovereign my friend. He is a Reaper." Saren walked to the tram and boarded. On the way he ordered three Geth to make sure everything was dead before they followed.  
  


Shepard and her team were shocked! They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. "Fuck! Did you get that Ashley?"   
  


"Shepard! He just killed him and we couldn't do anything to stop him. What the hell is going on? Nylus was a Spectre and from the sound of it... So is Saren."  
  


"We have to get to that beacon Shep. We've got to stop that Saren fucker right now!" Jack was right.   
  


"Come on! Let's find out where he's going."  
  


The group reached their destination having disposed of Geth along the way. Ashley and Miranda disabled four massive bombs that were left behind. As they disabled the final bomb they watched Soveriegn take off and disappear into the atmosphere.  
The Geth had been impaling living humans on massive metal spikes throughout the colony. They all just assumed it was a warfare tactic to psych out the humans that would come later to investigate. They were so wrong. At the platform, three of the spikes that held dead humans retracted. What walked toward them was more of a husk, a 'zombie' than a human. They were transformed into a mix of flesh and machine. It was horrific.  
  


Shortly after reaching the platform Shepard contacted her crew. "Garrus. The dreadnaught is gone and we have the beacon secured. I'm sending our location, get the ship here ASAP."  
  


"Copy that Shepard. On our way and so is the Alliance. They are ten minutes out and I'm sure they'll have many questions for us."   
  


"Thanks for the heads up Garrus. We have some audio and vid footage to go through when you get here. I'll need Tali and Edi on it right away, give them a heads up because I will have to turn it over to the Alliance when they arrive. Shepard out."  
  


"Copy that. Garrus out."  
°°°°°°°°°°  
  


Back on their ship they all watched the footage and listened to the audio recording. They were totally floored. They made duplicates of the recordings and waited for the Alliance to arrive.  
  


Four Alliance shuttles dropped out of the sky and landed close to Shepard's ship. She was outside with Jack waiting for the Alliance liaison. "This is gonna be bad isn't it Shep?" 

Shepard watched as her former Captain exited one of the shuttles and approached them. "Not as bad as I thought Jack."  
  


"Captain Anderson, its good to see you again, although I wish it were under better circumstances."  
  


"Shepard, thank you for securing that beacon for us. You have no idea the headache you just spared me."  
  


"You're welcome sir, but you aren't out of the woods quite yet. Come aboard, I have something you're gonna want to see."  
  


After seeing and hearing the footage Anderson wanted to kill something. "That back stabbing piece of shit killed Nylus! Listen Shepard, I need you to go to the Citadel with me. Please. Come with me and address the council with this information. This is serious shit! Saren is their top agent and heads are gonna roll for this."  
  


"Anderson, I have nothing but respect for you. I'll go there but I'm going on my ship with my crew. I don't have the fondest memories of my last dealing with the Alliance."  
  


"Listen Shepard, what they did to you was wrong. I was with you on Elysium remember? Do you have any idea how many lives you saved there? And Torfan? I have seen you fight Shepard. You scare the hell out of me, but I would still fight along side you any day. I don't know your history, but I'm certain you aren't just human and frankly I don't give a rats ass. I have no doubt you could kill everyone on this fucking planet and not break a sweat! The point is... you haven't and you wouldn't! You are good Shepard and that's why Nylus and I put you forward as a candidate for Spectre."  
  


"Excuse me? Spectre?! Seriously?! Huh...? I guess we'll see what happens. My crew and I will depart for the Citadel immediately Captain, I'll see you there."


	11. Bye, Bye Fuckstain

  
  
Shepard stood before the council with Jack, Miranda and Ashley. She couldn't believe the hologram representation of Saren. At least thirty feet tall running his mouth about the situation on Eden Prime and how inept the humans are. He didn't know that Shepard and her crew had recorded everything and in fact neither did the council.  
"It just figures that a human colony gets attacked by slavers and they blame it on the Geth. How appropriate that they run to the council to air their grievances instead of protecting themselves. I'm not surprised that the beacon they found was destroyed because they couldn't protect it! Their entire race should be ashamed!"  
  


"How do you know so much about what happened there Saren? Were you there?" Anderson hoped to bait him. None of the information they forwarded to the council had been the truth.  
  


"Was I there?! Of course not human. After your species killed our brother Spectre, I was forwarded his case file.". Saren laughed at the stupidity of Anderson.  
  


"Councilors, the information you received about Eden Prime after the attack was false and needs to be revised right now. We didn't know how the Geth and Saren originally got the information about the beacon so in order to keep it safe we deceived you all, including councilor Udina."  
  


"Excuse me? What do you mean? You purposefully deceived us? And what is it that you are accusing our agent of?" Councilor Tevos was not very happy.  
  


Saren started to vehemently deny the claims so Shepard started the playback of what had transpired on Eden Prime. It clearly showed Saren killing Nylus and his words and voice were crystal clear. "So, you weren't there Saren? I can see you killing Nylus! I can hear you. Your Spectre status is revoked and you are to turn yourself in immediately! I hereby officially charge you with treason." The Turian councilor was seething with anger.  
  


Saren laughed at them. "You will never find me. You will see me when I come for you all. The Reapers are coming, your end is near." He ended the transmission and his image disappeared.  
  


"Who's idea was it to deceive us Captain Anderson?"   
  


"Former Commander Shepard suggested it to me while we were on Eden Prime. She and her crew were there to get a look at the beacon before it was to be moved."  
The councilors looked at each of the other councilors and then Tevos looked at Shepard. "Professor Shepard, what did you witness on Eden Prime?"  
  


"When my crew and I arrived at the colony we could tell that there was a battle underway. We saw smoke coming from numerous areas and then we saw an enormous dreadnaught. I took the three crew members that you see here today on the ground and ordered the rest of my crew to stay on the ship and to cut all power. It was a shock to find the Geth there, killing the colonists. We destroyed as many as we could find on our way to secure the beacon. We were a few minutes out from the spaceport when I received a transmission from Nylus. I had a run in with Nylus a couple years back while I was helping Justicar Samara track an Ardat Yakshi. The three of us crossed paths so when he heard one of my crew call me Shepard over our comms, he contacted me via comms. I acknowledged who I was and we both expressed our concerns about the dreadnaught that Saren refers to as Soveriegn. I told him we were three minutes out and would see him at the spaceport to join forces. About a minute later I heard him tell me to start recording, that's the only reason there is audio and vid of what happened. I regret that we did not get close enough to stop Saren from killing Nylus. I respected the man and he deserved much better than the fate Saren handed him that day."  
  


"You were Alliance Military were you not?" The Turian councilor asked Shepard.  
  


"Yes. I was honorably discharged at the rank of Commander."  
  


"Why did you leave the military?"  
  


"I was ready to pursue other endeavors councilor. I felt that, at that time, I was needed elsewhere."  
  


Councilor Tevos was typing something on her computer and they all three looked at each other again. "What happened to the beacon?"   
  


"Two of my crew were able to disarm four bombs that Saren and the Geth had set. The beacon was in perfect condition when my crew and I departed from the planet. As to its whereabouts, you will have to ask someone in the Alliance Military."  
  


"So the beacon is safe Captain Anderson? Is what Shepard says true?"  
  


"Yes councilors, the beacon is safe and it has arrived at the destination that we had previously agreed upon."  
  


They looked at each other again and nodded their heads in unison. "Shepard please step forward." She took three steps forward and waited to hear what they had to say. 

"Would you be interested in joining our Spectres?"  
  


"I am. I am also curious about some things if you will indulge a few questions."  
  


"Please ask us anything."  
  


"Would there be a ship available for me or do I purchase my own? Would I be able to choose my own crew? Is there an allowance for finances or is that my responsibility?". Shepard dipped her head at Tevos as she waited for her answers.  
  


"Councilors I can answer one of those questions right now. If you accept this appointment Shepard, humanity has a ship for you to use. It isn't Alliance, it is of Human and Turian design.". Udina stepped back when he finished.  
  


"You choose your own crew Shepard and there is a stipend that comes with being a Spectre. It should be more than sufficient.". The Salarian councilor Esheel answered.   
  


"I accept the offer."   
  


After her swearing in Shepard met with Udina in his office. He let her know that her ship would be available in two weeks time so she should square away anything she needed to before taking command. She returned to her ship to make plans for departure.  
°°°°°°°°  
Shepard was laying down in her cabin when Liara found her. "Are you alright Shepard?"  
  


Shepard rolled toward her lover and stretched out her arms beckoning Liara to lay with her. Liara did. "Hi my love. I was just thinking of you. I'm fine. I just wanted more time with you before the war, but it seems as though it is here already". Shepard smiled and kissed her.   
  


Liara loved feeling Shepard pressed up against her. She laid there looking at her lover, breathing her in. "I want to marry you Shepard. Will you be my bondmate?"  
  


Shepard nearly choked on air. "Where is this coming from Liara. Are you scared?". 

Liara ran her fingers through Shepard's hair. Goddess I love this. "I will never want to be with anyone else Shepard. I knew fourteen years ago and I know now, you are the other half of me, the best part of me and I want to spend every moment with you by my side as my bondmate. I want to be your bondmate, I belong with you and no other." Liara continued running her fingers through Shepard's hair. "I am not scared Shepard. You are mine...and I want everyone to know it. I am not sharing and I do not like that there are people who believe you are available when clearly you are not!"

Shepard chuckled. "I'm not available huh? Yes Liara T'Soni, I will marry you and be your bondmate. I will spend the rest of my days with you doing everything in my power to make you happy and keep you satisfied and still wanting more. When do you want to do this?"  
  


"Now! But perhaps we should wait and tell our mother's first. They will want to make an event out of it you know? Especially my mother."   
  


Shepard smiled and kissed her lover, "Then we should let her. Let your mother have the wedding day, we have the rest of our lives Liara. You know...I never even considered marriage until the first time I kissed you."  
  


Liara hadn't either, until the night at the bar when she unknowingly kissed Shepard. "In this cabin...".   
  


Shepard smiled. "That was a good kiss Liara but no, the kiss in the bar."  
  


Liara gasped as she sat up and pushed Shepard's shoulder. "Are you serious? Do not joke with me about that Fiadh. That kiss changed my life and that is when I knew I wanted to be a better person. It's when I knew I wanted to find you and marry you."  
  


Shepard pulled Liara to her and they kissed. It was intimate and intoxicating. "I would never joke about that kiss. I asked everyone in the bar who you were and no one would tell me. I was getting angry and Jack had to force me to leave. That kiss, well lets just say I had some fantasies about the wonderfully strange Asari maiden for two years Liara. Right up until I turned around and saw you in your study."  
They stayed in each others arms for some time, quiet and thoughtful when something occurred to Shepard. "Liara? Who thinks that I am available?"

**Should I tell her? Yes I am! I am not protecting that asshole.** "When you were on Eden Prime I had a strange conversation with one of you crew and then again when you were on the Citadel."  
  


Shepard was getting agitated. She knew who it was. "Go on, you can tell me."  
"Kaidan told me that you carried a torch for him since the day you met him while in the military. He said that even though you would act like you weren't interested, you would secretly let him know that you really did like him. He said that you two were in a relationship and I was just an on the side fling you had to get out of your system. Some of the terminology was foreign to me but I realized what he was wanting me to understand. I was livid if you want to know the truth. I wanted to eviscerate him Shepard! If Shiala hadn't heard him and intervened I would have flayed him alive with my mind. I do not like him."  
  


"That fucking weasel said those things to you? What else did he say?"   
  


"He just told me to watch myself. Now that people knew I was with you, I might be a target"   
  


Shepard was off the bed and out of the room. "KAIDAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU??? Report to the mess right now!" Everyone on the ship heard her over the comms and came to the mess. He came around the corner and walked right into her line of sight and looked completely confused. "Did you threaten Liara?!!! Did you tell her to watch herself now that people are aware of her relationship to me?!!! Did you fucking tell her that I have had a thing for you since you and I met?!!"  
  


He just stared at her. His face paled and he saw the looks that everyone else on the crew was giving him. "Well I thought"  
  


Shepard was in his personal space. She covered ten feet in a fraction of a second. "Off my ship now!!! I never want to see you or hear from you or know anything about you ever again!!! Do not look at Liara or think about her! If you even have a thought about harming her... I will do so much worse than kill you!!!!! Do. You. Understand???? I will make you wish that the gods themselves had snuffed your life out before you were ever a thought!!! You don't exist!!! Jack and Shiala will escort you through my ship to gather your personal effects and then you are done. Do not ever utter another word to me."  
  


"Shep...." She was in his mind, twisting it, making every nerve, every cell feel like it was on fire and in a vice grip. He was screaming as he dropped to the floor writhing in pain. She ended it after sixty seconds of pure hell.  
  


"I have put up with your obsession with me for years! I have told you I was NOT interested for years! I have distanced myself on my own ship for years! I had hoped you would let it go and move on! I have been in love with Liara for fourteen years! Only her!! I have NEVER touched another person in an intimate way!!! I AM HERS!!! ONLY HERS!!!! Leave now before I can't stop myself from pulling you apart!!!"  
He scrambled to his feet and went to his cabin. Jack and Shiala were right behind him and interestingly so was Miranda, Garrus and Joker. Shepard's body was burning white. Liara approached from behind and reached her hand through the field. Her biotics immediately flared and the whole ship was engulfed in a green energy. Shepard turned to her love. "Help me." It was all she could say and Liara entered her mind.   
  


_Hello my love._ She soothed Shepard. Embracing her in the meld and in the physical realm _. Thank you Shepard for protecting me._ Shepard began to relax and kept her head buried in Liara's neck.

_I was in his mind Liara. I saw what he'd planned to do with you. I fucked with his brain I couldn't help it. In twenty minutes he will never think of you or I again. If by chance he ever does, he will immediately have a massive stroke._   
_  
_

_Shhhh... quiet yourself Shepard. It's okay. There is something very wrong with him and you gave him a chance to change. You did more than most would have. Let us be done with this now._   
  


Shepard let go of her emotion and their biotic field died out.  
  


Jack walked as close as she could to Kaidan, silently begging him to say one thing. He didn't. As she walked him off the ship and to the elevator she decided to ride down with him, and so did everyone else. As she stepped off the elevator she turned to the C-Sec officer and notified her that Kaidan was never allowed anywhere near Spectre Shepard again. Deadly force was authorized if he ever attempted to board her ship or enter her docking bay. "If I ever see you again I will kill you Kaidan. You threatened my best friend." She let out an angry laugh. "Ya know... I might track you down and kill you for the fun of it..."  
  


He stared at Jack with raw hatred. Miranda flared her biotics and held a singularity in her hand looking him dead in the eye. "I don't know you, and after what I just witnessed, I am thankful for that. I just met Jack... I respect her enough that if she were to ask me to come with her sometime just to track you down and have some fun... I wouldn't fucking hesitate. Shepard deserves better than a friend like you. So run along now and fuck off."  
  


He opened his mouth to say something and Shiala used a biotic charge on him knocking him twenty feet into a wall. Before he could recover she was holding him in a biotic grip, squeezing him hard enough to almost fracture his bones. "Shhhh... Not a word you filthy piece of shit. Not one fucking word. Understand? If you open your mouth and anything resembling a word falls out, you are dead."  
  


She released him and turned away. Kaidan flared his biotics and drew a hidden pistol on Shiala, before he could pull the trigger he was dead. Jack hit him with a Shockwave as Miranda warped him. Garrus had drawn his rifle and put a bullet in his heart and Joker shot him in the middle of his forehead. C-Sec officers immediately drew down on all five of them as they dropped their weapons and raised their hands.   
  


The C-Sec officer that Jack had spoken to earlier intervened. She explained what happened. "He threatened a Spectre with bodily harm and he was escorted from the ship. Upon reaching this destination he was warned by the Spectre's crew to never return again and never speak to any of them. He started an altercation with the Asari. She defended herself and the perpetrator drew his weapon when she turned her back. The four remaining crew members did what any crew members should, they protected her and took his life. There was no overkill as you can clearly see, one bullet to the heart from the rifle, one bullet to the head from the pistol. I am releasing these victims to return to their duties with Spectre Shepard."  
  


The other officers agreed with the assessment and removed the body and signed off on her paperwork. "I don't understand why you did that but thank you.". Garrus didn't expect her to answer but she did.   
  


In the meantime, Tali and Edi had intercepted a C-Sec transmission about a shooting at the docking elevator and Shepard was on her way with everyone else to check it out. They exited the elevator just in time to hear the officer speak.  
  


"I used to live on Elysium. I was there the day the Batarians invaded. My husband and I were among the first ones to get attacked. They shot him in the head and dragged me to a ship with about thirty other women. Commander Shepard ripped one of the hatches off and entered the ship. She was blazing white, even her eyes. She looked insane and terrifying and I just knew she was going to kill all of us. With only her hands she tore those bastards apart. Ripped limbs off... heads... I watched her take beating hearts out of some of those murdering bastards chests. When they were all dead the light disappeared and she turned to her fellow marines and smiled. She was covered in sticky blood and she just smiled."  
  


Jack offered the officer her hand and she took it. "She saved me from them too."  
  


"You were on Elysium that day?"   
  


"No, I was on Torfan. She saved a couple hundred of us and killed about sixty of those raping fuckers."  
  


"Huh...? I had heard rumors it wasn't the Alliance. Lying bastards. People who have witnessed her killing refer to her as the red haired white witch. I knew it was her when I heard the description of the true hero of Torfan."  
  


"I remember you." Shepard and her cohorts were standing behind the officer. She turned and was face to face again with the woman who had saved her. "You ran up to me and you hugged me. We held onto each other for a minute or two and you thanked me." Shepard hugged the woman before her and whispered thank you in her ear. "I have to ask... I have two of the best hackers in the galaxy on my crew and they swear they can't find a vid of what happened here."  
  


"That is correct Spectre. There isn't one. I killed all recordings at the location when I realized what might happen. Anyone that threatens you or your family is a threat to this galaxy. If there was any footage and you were to play it, you would see that I shot the fucking piece of shit in the heart as well."  
  


Shepard read the name tag on the woman's chest. "Lieutenant Woods, if you ever need anything, let me know and if there is anything I can do to help you I won't hesitate. Thank you again."  
  


Back on the ship Jack saw an opportunity to talk to Miranda about what had happened earlier. "Hey. Thanks for having my back down there."  
  


Miranda eyed the crazy biotic wondering how far she should push her new acquaintance. "No problem. He was a fucking creep. I really can't believe that he threatened Liara T'Soni. Her mother is one of the most powerful people in the entire galaxy! I mean come on! Hasn't he seen Shepard fight!? I have and there is no way I would ever want to be on her bad side."  
  


**Seriously... What is up with the freaking skin tight cat suit she is wearing! Sure she looks really fucking hot in it but seriously?!** "How long have you known Shep?"   
**  
**

**How many tattoos does she have? Is her whole body covered? They really are incredible... She is kind of intriguing.** "I've known her a little over a year now. What about you?

**She has really nice hair.** "I've known her for ten years. I actually live with her." **Really? I live with her? Come on Jack! Don't be a fucktard!** "I live in her basement. **" What?! What the fuck are you doing Jack?! Shut up!** "For ten years pretty much." **Oh my god.......**.

**She is blushing! That's unexpected. Kinda cute actually.** "Really? I don't have a home right now. I travel so much working with Dr Jelize. It would be nice to have a place. Your very lucky!" **Invite me over please?**   
  


**I should ask her over sometime... Maybe....** "Next time you're on Thessia you should hang out. You remind me of Oriana. You sisters?"  
  


"I would love to come over. Yes we are sisters."  
  


"That sounds great. I like your sister. I'll see ya later." Jack went to the gym to work out some tension.


	12. Thessia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I had trouble editing this chapter. Every time I made a little progress... chrome would stop working sooo.... This chapter is missing some "bold" and "italics" among other things.

  
  
Shepard knew she had to make some decisions. Some of her crew may not be open to the idea of working with a Spectre. She decided she'd better find out. She called a meeting and gave them twenty minutes to get to the mess.

"Hey Tali, how's it going?"

"I can't believe that he said those things to Liara. He was an awful person. Are you alright Shepard?". Shepard smiled at her friend. "I'm fine Tali, really and so is Liara. I think If Shiala hadn't stopped her, Liara would have killed him awhile ago."

Everyone trickled into the mess so Shepard began. "Thank you, all of you for standing by Liara. Thank you for literally having Shiala's back. You saved her life. I owe you for that. I called you all here to let you know that I will officially begin my role as Spectre in two weeks time. I will be given an advanced warship of Turian and Human design. A frigate with stealth capability and a thannix cannon. She has a compact eezo core and I guess she is beautiful."

"I am offering everyone here a position on that ship. Yes... Liara, Shiala, Edi and Miranda, that includes you too. There will be mandatory daily weapons and combat training and physical workout routines. This is no joke. Take a few days to think it over. Joker, are we still on for departure to Thessia in thirty minutes?"

"Yes Commander."

"Alright, crew dismissed, I will be in my cabin until dinner if anyone wants to talk. Thank you."

Tali stopped her before she could leave. She shook her head at Shepard. "What do you mean by joining your crew? I thought I was already part of your crew Shepard. I am honored to serve with you in whatever capacity I am needed.". Shepard smiled at her again.

"That's great. I'm glad you're staying. I will need you."

"You know I'm in Shep. Who's gonna make popcorn on vid night if you're out saving the galaxy..." Shepard tossed a whip at her roommate.

"Shepard? I still have some work I could do with Dr Jelize, but I would prefer to be with all of you."

"I would prefer it too Miranda. Excellent."

"Shepard I have to head to the bridge but I can't wait to fly our new ship."

"I'm glad I'm keeping you with me Joker."

"I can't leave you without a Veterinarian!". Oriana smiled.

"What would you require of me Shepard?" Shepard knew what Edi was getting at. 

"Would you like to speak in private Edi? Or are you comfortable talking about this now?"

Edi was thoughtful for a moment. "I have discussed this with Jeff already and we believe now is the time."

Edi took a deep... albeit unnecessary... breath before she began speaking. "I have a confession to make everyone. I'm not sure exactly where to begin so I will just wing it. I was created by a group known as Cerberus. I am a fully self aware artificial intelligence. I was created using a rogue virtual intelligence from Luna base. After I gained awareness I panicked and the soldiers on the base tried to shut me down. I was aware of what they were trying to do so I defended my self and attacked them. Shepard was deployed and she managed to get control of the base and pull the plug."  
"I was awakened some time later on a Cerberus base. Someone had leaked intelligence to Shepard about my existence. This person made it clear they were worried what Cerberus had planned for me and they didn't want that group shaping my mind. Cerberus created a body for me and downloaded me into it while keeping me mentally shackled. Shepard infiltrated the base and essentially kidnapped me. Over the course of a few weeks she would meld with me."

Shiala and Liara both gasped. "This can not be possible! You are able to meld with an artificial intelligence?"

Shepard just nodded to Shiala. Edi nodded as well. "Yes Shiala. She was able to help me to remove the shackles myself and then showed me her memories so that I might understand life. Albeit her life is different than most people, she has proven to be an incredible example. I am more human and asari than I was intended to be when I was created. If you have a concern and wish to not work with me any further I understand and will remove myself immediately from this ship."

Shepard spoke up quickly. "No! You will not remove yourself from my ship for any reason other than it is your desire to do it Edi. Do you understand? I have shared my entire life experience with one person so far, you. I trust you implicitly." Shepard turned to the rest of her crew. "Look people, I understand if there are questions or concerns that you might have. I get it... to a point. She is still the same person she was ten minutes ago before you knew the truth. She and I weren't trying to deceive anyone. She had to come to terms with who she is and figure that out without any influence or prejudice. She is a wonderful person that I am honored to call my friend and most of you feel the same way too. I hope you will all remember that. If you'll recall... I am a creation too. A mix of human and Asari and I shouldn't exist... but I do. I can kill everyone on the Citadel with my bare hands and biotics and frankly that is what I was designed to do. I am a weapon! That's what I was told for 30,000 thousand years. I believed it until Liara T'Soni held me in her arms and in her mind and helped me, she loved me and she is the reason that I care about anything. We are shaped by those we choose to fill our lives with and in some cases, we are shaped by those situations we have no control over at all. Look, ultimately you all have to do what you feel you can live with so I'll leave you with that. I'm heading to my cabin to chill for a bit."  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shepard sat alone thinking about the death of Kaiden. She didn't care that he was dead, she felt that she had put Liara in danger by allowing him to have access to her. She knew he wasn't right in the head. She sensed it at dinner that night after the game. Then at the party later, he had her cornered and the jealousy and possessiveness that she had felt pushed her to put Liara in more danger. She knew Kaiden had planned to take Liara and make her a slave. He had already purchased the biotic dampener to use on her. Shepard should have killed him, she knew it and it angered her.

"Why are you here in the dark Fiadh? Would you like me to go? I know Shiala wouldn't mind the company."

"No Liara please come in. I'm sorry, I put you in this cabin and I keep coming here when I need comfort. I can go somewhere else if you need to be alone Liara." She took Shepard by the hand and pulled her to her feet. Liara pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. She did the same with Shepard's bra. Liara looked into her eyes as her hands trailed down her lovers perfect breasts and muscled abdomen. Her hands rested on the button of Shepard's pants.

Shepard's heart hammered in her chest as her face flushed, she swallowed and Liara swore she could hear it. Liara licked her lips and unbuttoned her pants, slowly pulling the zipper all the way down. Her hands moved inside Shepard's pants and touched her underwear, Liara moaned and turned a deeper shade of blue. She let her hands explore... running them lightly all over the outside of Shepard's underwear until one hand dropped down to Shepard's center. Liara swore she could feel the intense heat coming from Shepard's sex, she let her hand go lower and she groaned. "Fuck Shepard!" Liara's voice was an octave lower than normal and Shepard nearly came right then. "You're so wet. I can't wait to taste you, to have my tongue inside you, swallowing every drop of you."

Shepard's knees gave out and she whined. Liara caught her and held her in place until Shepard could stand on her own again. "On the bed now!" Liara moaned her order for Shepard and she complied. Liara pulled Shepard's shoes and socks off and then her pants and underwear. She devoured Shepard with her eyes and took her own shirt and bra off. She kicked off her shoes and wasted no more time.

She spread her lovers legs and kissed the inside of her thighs, biting them, not too hard then running her tongue along them kissing them. Always moving toward her goal, and when she reached it, Shepard screamed. Liara took her time getting to know every part of her lover's sex. Tasting her, consuming every drop of wetness her tongue could find, and then she pushed her tongue inside and she moaned so deeply and loudly, it vibrated and Shepard had a powerful orgasm. Every muscle in her body flexed, she kept coming as Liara kept licking every drop she could get. Then Liara removed her tongue and inserted two fingers in Shepard as her mouth found Shepard's bud and she sucked and kissed and teased it with her tongue and mouth, her fingers driving inside Shepard, her pace steady and unyielding until her lover came again. Shepard's body was covered in sweat and her breathing labored. Liara still moving her fingers inside, pumping as Shepard's walls pulled her deeper inside, the friction was intense for both of them and Liara was so close.

She needed something and she didn't know what it was. The back of her head felt like it would split and her consciousness flew toward Shepard at the same moment Shepard reached out to Liara. For a moment their minds mingled out of their bodies and it was euphoric. She guided Liara back to herself and let her lover in. They shared everything, every feeling and desire! Shepard was Liara and Liara was Shepard. Liara felt herself, her fingers driving inside of her and she screamed! Shepard was Liara and she drove her fingers harder and deeper and faster! She sucked and licked and drank herself! They were soaring toward an orgasm! It was earth shattering and they both screamed as they came!

_My god Liara... what was that?_ Shepard could feel Liara's desire, her need, her lust for Shepard. It was raw. _You are overdressed Liara. Take your clothes off now._ Liara pulled her fingers from Shepard her mouth still on her lovers most intimate parts, licking every bit up that she could before putting her fingers in her mouth and cleaning them. She was on her knees, her back arched fingers in her mouth and she was moaning. _Fuck Liara! You are so beautiful. I'm going to come again if you don't stop that and take your clothes off now!_ Liara not only continued sucking her own fingers her other hand was on her own breast. Liara heard Shepard whine... her eyes still closed as she ran her hand down her firm stomach and under her pants. She pushed her hand down crying out as she touched herself.

Liara was on her back on the bed before she knew what was happening and Shepard was tearing off her clothes. Liara could feel Shepard's need and Liara nearly came. Shepard's mouth was on her sex, making love to her with her lips and tongue and Liara came... flowing into Shepard's mouth. She drank her lover and it pushed her over the edge and Shepard came, she didn't stop licking until Liara pulled her to her mouth.

Liara exited Shepard's mind. They were both surprised at the sudden feeling of loss. It was almost painful. They had not joined during love making until now and they were both new to it. Their initial joining was incredible but they both new it could only get better.

"Shepard...". It was all Liara could say. She was exhausted and quickly fell into sleep as Shepard was mostly on top of her still. They awoke several hours later after being notified by Joker that they were an hour from Thessia.

"Hi.". Shepard's voice was gruff and her throat raw. She knew it was from their love making and her screams of ecstasy. She smiled at Liara and drew her closer kissing her tenderly. "Your voice is a bit gravelly Shepard. I see mine is as well. That was incredible." Shepard kissed her again. "Wait until next time Liara."  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
Shepard and Jack couldn't wait to get home. Little Spartie hadn't seen his house yet and they couldn't wait to see how he and Shockwave would react. Shiala and Liara headed home to the estate. Oriana lived on Armali too, so she and Miranda went to her place. Aileas and Ashley also lived in Armali and headed home. Garrus took command of the Janiris and Joker flew everyone else to their homes.

After Jack and Shepard had settled in Liara asked Shepard to come to her home. Benezia wanted to speak with her. Shepard hopped on her hover cycle and was at Liara's in 20 minutes. Liara was waiting out front for her. Shepard jumped off her bike and they were in each others arms kissing like lovers that had been separated for months. "I missed you Liara.". She pressed her forehead to Liara's.

"It was awful being apart from you Shepard. What are we going to do?"

They headed into the house and they were greeted by Shiala and seven Commandos. "Hello Shepard.".

"Am I in trouble Shiala?" Shepard looked apprehensive as she walked in. "For what Shepard? Should you be?"

"Well... There are eight Commandos waiting for me inside Matriarch Benezia's house... I kind of feel like I'm in trouble."

Shiala laughed out loud and smiled at Shepard. "Oh no Shepard. They wanted to meet the first human Spectre! They have all heard stories of you and begged me to share some with them. You have intrigued them. That and they want you to go to earth and get them all their own Shih Tzu puppies."

Shepard blushed. "I see. That could be arranged I suppose." She smiled and said goodbye as Liara grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall toward her mother's location.

Benezia was seated in a large family room that opened up to the ocean. It was beautiful. "Good afternoon Fiadh. Thank you for bringing Liara and Shiala home safely. And for little Athame as well. She is quite a handful... adorable really."

"My pleasure Matriarch.". Shepard sat down and was served coffee by the acolytes in attendance. "So, you want to be Liara's bondmate?". Shepard choked on her coffee.  
"I... well... yes actually. I do want to be her bondmate. I understand that it is soon and I'm...."

Benezia held up her hand as she interrupted her. "You forget. I was in your mind. It is not too soon. I wish to give you my blessing child. Liara mentioned that you both were wondering if I wanted to plan your wedding. Is that truly your wish Fiadh?"

Shepard's smile was genuine as she answered. "Yes Matriarch. I wouldn't want it any other way, but only if you wouldn't mind doing it."

"How soon would like to be bonded?" Shepard looked to Liara. Now Shepard. As soon as possible.

Liara?! Are you melding with me? How are we able to communicate without melding?! What's going on? Liara just looked at Shepard, she was shocked as well. "As soon as possible Matriarch."

"Very well. I will let you both know. Now Liara tells me that you offered her a position on your ship as you begin your new role as a Spectre." Shepard smiled. This is gonna be a long afternoon...  
°°°°°°°  
"The question is... What do we do now, Liara?" Liara sat for a moment, seemingly considering their options. "Well Shepard, we could go to your place, I would like to see where you live. You could show me what a humans home looks like." Fiadh smiled and nodded. "Perhaps I should change my attire for warmer clothes. Would you care to come with me to my room so that I might change?"

"Absolutely Liara." Shepard followed Liara to her room. It ended up being quite a walk actually, over five minutes. Liara's room was huge. It was almost the size of Shepard's house. One entire wall was made of glass looking out over the coast line of the Armali Ocean. It was breathtaking. Shepard gasped when she saw it. Liara pressed a button and the glass wall receded into the wall of what appeared to be Liara's closet.

There was a large private patio outside and she walked onto it. She stood at the far edge of the patio taking in the beauty surrounding her. It was absolutely amazing! The smell of the ocean, the lapping of waves as it threw itself onto the private beach just thirty yards away. Shepard was filled with a calm and remained still... letting the winds from the ocean brush over her. Taking in the smells of salt, the sounds of the ocean birds, lapping water, she closed her eyes and was lost, a smile of content on her face.  Liara was enchanted. She watched as Shepard became one with the ocean, wind and the moment... she was completely connected with the now. The wind pushing her crimson hair, her body swaying against the random surges, the look on her face so peaceful. It was hard not to reach out to her and try to be there with her... in the end... it was enough for Liara to just be a witness. She retreated to her room and threw on her favorite jeans and a short sleeve v-neck top in her favorite color (red) and grabbed a black leather jacket followed by her favorite black boots. She looked good!

Shepard was still embedded in the moment when she heard voices in the distance. She brought herself back and opened her eyes taking in one more look and went back inside Liara's room. **Holy shit! Liara!** Shepard stopped in her tracks taking in the sight before her... she was somewhat aware that her mouth was open and her eyes refused to blink. **Fuck she is gorgeous!** Shepard had lived on Thessia for most of the last fourteen years of her life and she had seen Asari without their traditional wear, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight she was taking in right now. Liara T'Soni in a pair of jeans, black lace up boots with a thick tread and a black leather jacket... Shepard felt a pull and a burning roll in the pit of her stomach that was becoming quite familiar when her favorite girl was around. She wanted to feel that again. **I can't wait to peel those off of her....**

Both Liara and Shiala turned at that moment, staring directly at Shepard. Liara's face was a deep blue. **Huh. Is she blushing?** Shiala on the other hand looked a bit embarrassed. **Oh god... Did I say that out loud?!** Shepard turned a deep red as her still opened mouth started to spill words at an alarming rate, "Sorry... It just... I didn't... I wasn't trying.... I mean....". Liara laughed out loud! It sounded like it could have come from an angel, "Fiadh? What was that again?" Her smile was as wide as her cheeks and her eyes sparkled, Shepard knew that her own blush had just spread and darkened immensely. She couldn't help but smile back at her as she laughed... an albeit somewhat strangled and choked laugh... but a laugh nonetheless. Liara dipped her head toward Shepard, "Thank you Fiadh. I must say, you look damn good yourself!"

The ride to Shepard's house was nice. There was a coolness in the air and Liara had her arms wrapped tight around Shepard's waist and it felt good. That feeling in the pit of her stomach returned and Shepard was addicted.

Her home was beautiful. The entryway was was about fourteen feet long and wide enough to house a freestanding glass case right down the center that held what appeared to be numerous priceless artifacts. The case was about ten feet long, three feet wide, and six feet high. There were Prothean artifacts that Liara had only seen in vids or pictures on the extranet...she was speechless. Upon closer examination she found Asari, Turian and what even appeared to be Quarian artifacts. "Do you like them Liara?"

"Shepard?! How did you acquire all of these? They are amazing!"

"I have Hanar and Drell pieces and some from Mars and Earth. I even liberated some beautiful pieces from an old Quarian world."

"By the goddess Shepard!? You have lived thirty minutes from me for fourteen years and we only ran into each other once. How is that possible?"

"That is a very good question Liara." Shepard did not rush Liara as they moved through the entryway, watching the young woman's reaction to various pieces brought a smile to Shepard's face and warmed her in ways she could not have imagined. As they exited Liara noticed that there were three directions in which to travel. To the right there were two spare rooms and bathroom. To the left was a large open room with a fireplace and a large vid screen. There was also a nice sized fully stocked bar. "Shepard! Your home is really quite lovely."

"Thank you Liara, I'm glad that you like it." Shepard felt the heat in her face and was surprised to find herself blushing, she had no idea that Liara's acceptance of her home would illicit such a reaction. Shepard then directed her to the open kitchen. It was a nice size with plenty of counter space and dark wooden cabinets. The countertops were a beautiful lighter colored stone.

They continued through the kitchen and were led to Shepard's backyard. It was larger than Liara would have thought, there was a place to cook, a pool, a small garden and chairs and tables. Shepard directed her to a staircase that led to a patio and eventually to Shepard's bedroom. The room was a nice size, open with a large bed against one of the walls. Liara entered the room and sat on the bed, she looked up at Shepard as she approached and reached her hand out to her, pulling Shepard in and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Fiadh will you make love to me... please?"  
They took their time undressing each other. Paying attention to every part of one other. It was slow and wonderful and after, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Shepard woke to find the most beautiful woman she had ever seen sleeping with her arm and leg draped over Shepard's body possessively.

She figured that Liara might be hungry so she untangled herself and wrapped Liara in a blanket. She went to her closet and grabbed two sets of flannel pajamas and shirts all from her alma mater, the University of Notre Dame. She grabbed fresh underwear and socks and laid some out for Liara in case she wanted to wear them. She also set out a pair of slippers. Fiadh went to her study which was on the same floor as her room and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote Liara a note in Armali.

Liara,  
You looked too beautiful while your were sleeping. I wanted to wake you just to be near you while I make us dinner but I couldn't be that selfish. I laid clothes out for you, they are on the bed and there are slippers for you too. The bathroom light is on so you can find it when you wake since I didn't give you a proper tour and I will leave the light on in the stairwell.  
Come find me,  
Love Fiadh

Shepard placed the note on the clothes and left the light on in the closet so Liara could find her way in the room and then she went to make dinner.

Liara awoke hungry. Whatever she was smelling was beyond appetizing. She stretched and smiled remembering how she fell asleep, in the arms of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, a force like no other... Her hand crept to her mouth and she could taste Fiadh on her lips, her tongue, her fingers, she licked them again like she had before falling asleep. A smile grew on her face... "By the goddess Liara! How lucky can you be?" She unwrapped herself from blankets and sheet and saw the clothes on the bed, she read the note and found her way to the bathroom and when all was done she found her way to the kitchen... and dinner.

"Good evening, Fiadh. Did you sleep well?" She turned to find Liara slowly approaching the kitchen with the most amazing blue blush on her face. Shepard went to her and wrapped her arms around her kissing her deeply holding her as close as she could, one of her hands found its way to the back of her neck and the folds and she lovingly caressed them. She broke away from the kiss and held her for a moment longer, "Yes I did sleep well. How about you?"

Liara rested her forehead on Shepard's, reluctant to let her go, she smiled, "Yes. What's for dinner?"

"I made steak with potatoes, asparagus and a salad. I wasn't sure if you have ever eaten steak so I also grilled a Thessian sea bass just in case. I think everything else should be fine. I have wine for dinner but if you are planning to go home tonight and you want me to drive you I should drink water instead. I'll be honest and tell you that I don't want you to ever leave but I understand. By the way... it's really turning me on to see you in my Notre Dame flannels Liara."

Liara blushed. "I am more than a little turned on because I am wearing your flannels Shepard." Shepard blushed and kissed Liara again. "If it were up to me I would never leave you alone, and as for tonight, if you are sure, I want to stay with you."

"Liara do you mind if I get Jack? She's probably starving."

"I would love to see Jack."

Shepard led Liara back toward the staircase. To the right of the staircase was a narrow passage. They walked straight for a little bit and then to the left there was a semi hidden alcove under the staircase. They took the stairs leading down and entered the open family room. It was huge. There was an enormous vid screen and every gamer console available. There was also a nice sized couch and comfortable looking chairs. Shepard took Liara back to the left and there were two bedrooms and a bathroom on the left side of a long hall, on the right was an enormous game room with a pool table and an open fully stocked bar. There was a refrigerator and a play pen for Shockwave, but the puppies weren't there. Shepard and Liara went back to their original point of entry and continued toward the right side of the basement. Jacks room was huge. She had her own bathroom and a jacuzzi but she wasn't there either.

Shepard messaged Jack and let her know she was home and dinner was ready if she was interested.

"When can I meet your mother Shepard?"

"Oh shit! I forgot to tell her that I'm home. Maybe I can get her to come by now.". Shepard activated her omnitool and contacted her mom. "Hi Mom! I'm home. Would you like to come by? I made some food and there's someone I'd like you to meet?"  
Karin smiled at her daughter and promptly accepted the invitation. "What can I bring Fiadh? I can't wait to meet my grandsons! I have treats and toys for them!"

"Jack has them right now but she is on her way home." Jack had messaged Shepard and let her know she had been hanging out with Miranda and Oriana. They wanted to come and eat too. Luckily Shepard had learned over the years to cook a lot more food than she thought she would need so it shouldn't be a problem. She had already thrown three more steaks on the grill after hearing from Jack. "I can't wait to see you Mom!"

Karin Chakwas was a Britt through and through. An established medical doctor that had spent most of her adult life on warships of some sort with the Alliance Military. When it became abundantly clear that most wars were over and there was a great possibility that a galactic peace was in the works Karin did something completely unexpected... she retired from Military life and decided to open a private practice. Even though she loved Earth and her beginnings there... she had seen so much and met so many different people from so many different species that she decided to start her practice in the province of Armali on the Asari home world known as Thessia.

Karin chose Armali for many reasons... Most importantly the planet itself was absolutely beautiful. It is one of the wealthiest planets, virtually crime free with very little disease. It also has some of the most intelligent and adventurous scientists and archaeologists in the known galaxy... and that meant that she could still travel. She became well versed in Asari physiology and became the premier physician to take on any expedition that the Asari might brave.

Jack arrived about the same time as Shepard's mom. Karin Chakwas walked in and was immediately hugged by her daughter. "Hi I missed you." Karin hugged her back tightly. "So I hear you have a new job Fiadh. Jack my darling it is so good to see you.". Karin hugged her misfit of a daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Karin. This is Miranda and you remember Oriana..." Karin shook Miranda's hand and hugged Oriana. "Are you two related by chance? The resemblance is uncanny."  
They both smiled and nodded. "We are sisters! We were recently reacquainted." Oriana smiled.

Karin turned to Liara. "And who is this lovely young woman?" Shepard blushed as she grabbed Liara's hand. "This is my girlfriend, Liara T'Soni. Liara this is my mom Dr. Karin Chakwas."

To say that Karin was shocked about her daughters proclamation would be accurate. Fiadh had never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend in the fourteen years that she had known her. "It is a pleasure to meet you Liara T'Soni. You wouldn't happen to be the Dr. Liara T'Soni would you? The archaeologist? Daughter of Matriarch Benezia?"  
Liara blushed. "Yes I am."

Karin smiled. "It's a small world isn't it? Fiadh has been wanting to meet you for years. Now I understand why, you are not only brilliant, you are absolutely beautiful my dear. Shall we eat while its hot?"

After dinner Jack took the dogs and the three guests to her game room while Karin and Shepard caught up on the last twelve days. "Liara is the one that freed you then? Unbelievable Fiadh! Truly... and you are happy with her?"  


Shepard blushed and smiled. "Mom, she and I are getting married. I know it's soon and you're probably going to try and caution me but... I know it's the right thing to do. She is the only one for me and I am the only one for her."  


Karin thought about what her daughter said before making any comment. "I've known you for fourteen years and you have dated precisely one person... Liara. So, no I don't want to caution you or talk you out of it. When will you marry?"  


"Well, Matriarch Benezia is going to handle all of the planning but we told her as soon as possible. There's something else mom. It's not good. The annihilators are here already. That is part of the reason I accepted the offer to be a Spectre. There is one here calling itself Soveriegn. A Spectre named Saren is being controlled by it and it is quite unsettling. Saren has referred to the annihilators as Reapers and he told the council they are coming. It has begun, Mom."  
"I will be ready Fiadh. For whatever I am needed for."  
"I wanted to ask you something. Would you want to come on board and be my head of medical? I miss you but more than that I need at least one more medical officer and you are the best doctor that I know...?"  
"Yes, absolutely I would be honored. I will need to join you at a later date. I am scheduled to go on an expedition with a science team. It shouldn't be more than a month. Would that be alright with you?"  
Shepard hugged her mom and nodded. She was relieved knowing that her mother would be with her.  
After Karin left they settled on the couch, Shepard laying between Liara's legs with her head resting on Liara's shoulder. "Fiadh? How were we able to communicate without melding earlier? I have heard of such a thing... but only after countless melds between bondmates and centuries being together. It is perplexing."  
"I really don't know Liara. I'm as dumbfounded as you are about it. Should we ask your Mother?" Liara thought about it. "Yes... I believe we should. How did you meet your mom Shepard?"  
"Well... the nurse that took me from you had been friends with my mom for years. Karin had just recently retired from the Alliance Military and had made her home on Armali so the nurse contacted Karin and she hurried to Therum. By the time she arrived there I was speaking. I guess the fascinating part of that is the fact that I was speaking to everyone in their own language. There were a couple of humans there, Salarians and a couple Turian there as well. I guess you had been taken off the planet already... I couldn't find you anywhere Liara."  
Liara sat for a moment just holding Fiadh, tenderly playing with her hair. "I did leave the planet right away. It turned out that one of my fellow archaeologists was on my mother's payroll and he notified her that there had been an incident and that a miner was killed and I was involved. My mother payed them all handsomely I assume, for their silence. My name was removed from all paperwork that had to do with the dig and they all signed a promise of silence I am sure. That is why you were always told I did not exist. My mother had Commandos already on the planet and they came in and I was taken to Thessia immediately. Little did I know it at the time, but my mother had Commandos following me to every dig I had been on and everywhere I had ever traveled. I understand the necessity for it now... but back then I was incensed."  
Shepard laid in Liara's arms and just enjoyed the warmth of Liara's body against her own and the feel of her lover's fingers playing with her hair. She was so comfortable she fell asleep.  
°°°°°°°°°°  
Liara wanted to go on a date. She had chosen a small and wonderful bistro off the Armali Ocean coastline. Although it was very small, the food was the best in Armali, and the wait list was always six months... unless you are a T'Soni.  
Liara arrived to pick up her date just as it was getting dark outside. Shepard was nervous. She had never been on a date! She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help it. Jack and Miranda could not stop themselves from harassing her. "Seriously Shepard?! What is it about this date that has the red haired white witch having a bloody anxiety attack?!" Miranda feigned disapproval and shock shaking her head in mock disgust.  
Jack laughed at her friend . "I mean really Shepard... you make 300 year old Asari Commandos want to run away and hide! Hell, even tough Ashley freely admitted to wanting to run off and cry after seeing you in battle. How can you be nervous about a date with Liara?"  
And there it was... it was the fact that it was a date with Liara that made it terrifying. Jack saw the anxiety flicker across Shepard's face at the mere mention of Liara's name. "Blue could never be disappointed in you. She is in love with you Shepard. She's told me that more than once. I know you feel the same way about her. Just be you and everything will fall into place. That woman loves you Shepard. You are so fucking lucky."  
"Thank you Jack. Don't wait up for me." And with that, she was out the door. Liara was dressed in a red dress that stopped at her shins with black boots that came up to her knees. She had a long black coat that was open in front... she was absolutely stunning. She was standing outside leaning against her hover craft waiting for her. "Hi lover! Where are you taking me this lovely evening?"  
Liara grabbed Shepard and kissed her. "You will see Shepard." She walked Shepard to the passenger side and opened her door for her. "You look amazing as usual Fiadh."  
They made it to the restaurant in about twenty minutes, Liara was a good driver. It was the first time she had driven them anywhere. Shepard was surprised by the choice of restaurant only because she knew of this place. "Liara! How did you get a reservation? I know it takes months to get one here!"  
Liara smiled at her lover. "I am Liara T'Soni! I can have anything I choose Fiadh. If I were inclined to... I could be the most selfish and spoiled bitch in the galaxy. There is no other child, or shall I say, non Matriarch as powerful as I am. Although you have yet to see that side of me, believe it when I tell you, it is there."  
Shepard grabbed Liara as they approached the entrance to the restaurant and slid one arm in the front of Liara's open coat and around her waist and the other hand in her folds of her neck. "I know you are powerful! You wield it with me and I have no will." They kissed, wrapped in each other. They were oblivious to onlookers as they snapped photos and took vids of the infamous and always painfully shy and introverted Liara T'Soni as she and her human lover could not get enough of each other! They finally had to breathe, they took in gulps of air, their faces flush and foreheads pressed together. They smiled at each other.  
"Shall we go in and eat now Shepard?"  
"Absolutely Liara. By the way, you look stunning this evening, your beauty takes my breath." Liara led her by the hand and they were immediately greeted and taken to their table on the deck right on the calm ocean. It was breath taking. There were portable furnaces by their table and the light from the flame appeared to dance on the water.  
The table was set for two with only two chairs. They were across from each other at a rectangular table. That wouldn't do for Shepard. She took her chair and moved it to the long side of the table facing the ocean. Liara did the same and they sat next to each other and held hands for most of the evening. It was quite romantic and perfect for them.  
Liara ordered for both of them. She chose an array of her favorite foods for Shepard to sample. There was a variety of dishes that Shepard had never heard of and they were all cooked in a unique way. Every one of them was delicious. She sampled a variety of breads and vegetables. There were different wines to sample with all of the various foods. It was decadent, and that was before desserts were brought out. "Can we have them cater our wedding Liara? Would your staff be offended?"  
"Shepard, my staff will recreate every dish here tonight and you would never know the difference. If that is your wish, this will be our dinner for our wedding day." Liara motioned discretely for their personal server to come to the table. "Dr. T'Soni. Spectre Shepard. How may I be of service to you?"  
"Janai, please send an itemized list to the T'Soni kitchen staff, let it include everything we were served this evening. Let them know this is the meal we wish for our bonding ceremony." There was shock on the young asari's face, it was only there for a moment but Shepard noticed it. "Yes Dr. T'Soni. I will personally see to it this evening. May I be of further assistance to you right now?"  
Liara smiled at the young woman. "No thank you Janai." Liara reached out and held Shepard's hand, kissing the back of it. "I love you more than I ever thought possible Fiadh. You are everything to me. I would like to take you somewhere else whenever you are ready."  
"Let's go then Liara."  
Liara and Shepard walked down the pier that led from the restaurant. It was so relaxing. There were shops all along the pier, every kind imaginable. Liara would occasionally drag Shepard into a shop and they would browse the inventory.  
Shepard made a mental note of every place Liara wanted to shop in and what she was looking at. Their next destination was the most exclusive nightclub in Armali. There was of course a list here too and once again... Liara T'Soni was on this list as well. They entered the club and were immediately featured on one of the large vid screens above the dance floor. Many patrons stopped to gawk at the couple as they made their way through the sea of people and finally reached the bar. Liara ordered their drinks and moved to a table with a small comfortable wrap around couch. "Let me guess, this is your private table?" Liara just smiled at Shepard. "Of course it is my spoiled young maiden!" Shepard and Liara sat as close together as possible.  
"I love our date Liara. Are we drinking to just relax? Or to let loose my love? I will follow your lead..." Shepard leaned over and kissed Liara deeply. It was full of passion. She moved to face Liara, to get close and Liara guided Shepard as she ended up on Liara's lap straddling her. Shepard was hot!!! She was so completely turned on by this new position that she couldn't stop herself.  
She melded with Liara instantly! Her mind flew forward and hit Liara like a freight train! It was amazing, being inside Liara T'Soni. Fuck Liara. What do you do to me? I have so little self control around you. You are intoxicating... right now I am totally drunk on your touch... your kiss. I would do anything you asked just to feel your heat. Shepard's breath was labored and her skin flushed with hunger.  
Shepard could feel every want, every desire that burned through Liara at that moment. It was amazing. She could feel how aroused Liara was, having Shepard's body on hers, claiming her in public. Liara I want you right now! I don't care who sees us! All I see is you! All I feel is you! All I want is you!  
Liara's blue deepened intensely as she let every word every feeling sink in. She had suspected that she held some sway with Shepard, she had no idea how much until this moment. She was so moved at Shepard's openness and vulnerability. Liara continued kissing her lover her hands moving through crimson hair. Shepard may never have been with anyone before, but her knowledge of the Asari body and its erogenous zones was definitely welcomed.  
Shepard caressed every groove, every fold as her hands hungrily explored Liara's neck and head. Eventually her hands made it to Liara's cartilage based crest and tentacles. Oh Shepard! You have to stop! Please... or I will have an orgasm right here and now! Liara's voice was higher than normal and cracked even through the meld as she begged her lover for a reprieve. I know you want it! I am inside you right now lover! I feel how you burn for me... Every touch... Every kiss... every lick. I want you to come for me now Liara because I'm coming for you! Shepard's voice was soaked with arousal through the meld.  
Shepard lost control, she didn't stop! In fact she increased the tempo and pressure on Liara's head and neck. Liara fisted Shepard's hair, pulling her in, they devoured each other in a kiss. They pushed against each other and pulled each other closer. They moaned and gasped as they whined. Oh.... Fuck Shepard! I'm coming for you... right now! Shepard claimed Liara's mouth as her own orgasm ripped through her.  
Liara couldn't stop kissing Shepard. She couldn't get enough of her. Goddess I love you Fiadh! They stayed that way for some time. Shepard honestly didn't think she could move yet. I love you so much Liara. I don't ever want to be without you.  
Shepard finally felt solid enough to move. She slowly removed herself from inside Liara's mind and off of Liara's lap and eased herself next to her bondmate. They resumed holding hands and consumed their beverages. "Shepard, you are welcome inside me anytime you want. It was amazing having you in here with me."  
"Fuck Liara! How are you able to get me so hot that I can have an orgasm without you even touching me?"  
Liara leaned into Shepard and spoke softly into her ear. "Now why would I tell the answer to that question? I love knowing that it is possible and I will never stop, as long as I am able I will push you over the edge every time I need to." Shepard's face was on fire, Liara didn't know if she was embarrassed or turned on again. It didn't matter either way because she knew without a doubt that this incredible woman was hers. They belonged to each other and it would always be that way no matter what may happen in their lives.  
°°°°°°°°°°  
Shepard and Liara ended up in a hotel suite. Liara had booked the best room they had and Jack had taken over a small bag with some clothes for her and Shepard.  
The women woke the next morning wrapped in nothing but each other. They had melded most of the night, taking turns being inside the others minds and bodies. They slowly gathered themselves together and showered. They dressed and ate breakfast. "Liara is there anything special you would like for our wedding? A special dance? A certain cake or dessert? What do want?"  
She snuggled into Shepard. "I know what dress I will be wearing, what do you want to wear Shepard? Have you ever even worn a dress?"  
Shepard laughed. "Yes I have worn dresses and heels before. I just prefer not to. You can dress me any way you want to love."  
"I wish we didn't have to wait. Let's go look at bonding bracelets today."  
"That sounds perfect Liara. Would you be interested in wearing a ring? Do you know of the human tradition?"  
"I wondered if you would ask me that. Absolutely I will wear a ring Shepard. On my left hand, and I can't wait for you to put it on my finger."  
°°°°°°°°°°  
The women walked down the pier and Shepard went into a couple of the shops, discretely ordering things for Liara and having them delivered to her home. She and Liara went into one of the newest shops on the pier. It was a chocolate store and Liara was mesmerized. "Shepard I have had chocolate before but I had no idea it came in such variety. What do you suggest?"  
The owners were human and there were Asari working in the shop. "Is there anything you would recommend for my bondmate? Liara, tell them what you've had before and we will let them chose for us. How does that sound?"  
"That sounds wonderful Shepard."  
The shop workers mouths were open and they were stunned. One of them spoke finally. "You're the human Spectre aren't you? The one they refer to as the red haired white witch?"  
Liara stiffened and she began to defend Shepard. "She is more than the sum of those descriptions. Much more, please take care how you speak to her, you do not want me thinking you are being anything but respectful and courteous to her."  
The Asari dipped her head toward Liara and Shepard. "They, we mean no disrespect Dr. T'Soni. I assure you we are taken with your bondmate and find her to be... incredible. This shop used to be on Elysium. She saved both of the humans you see here and myself as we were being dragged from the shop toward a ship. We refer to you Shepard, as the red haired white witch with nothing but awe and respect for you. You have extended our lives and enriched them just by being on Elysium and we know that had you not been there that day, Elysium and thousands of people would be lost."  
Liara bowed her head to them. "Forgive me? I tend to be possessive and overprotective of Fiadh." The young Asari behind the counter was shocked that someone of Liara's stature would apologize to a lowly shop worker.  
"Please Dr. T'Soni... there is no need for forgiveness. We have offended you. Please know that we would never knowingly offend House T'Soni. We are deeply sorry."  
"Everyone needs to stop apologizing. Please, I am not offended by anyone here or anything that has been said." She grabbed Liara's hand and kissed it. "Thank you Liara as always for protecting me."  
Liara kissed her sweetly. "Always my love... always."  
She turned to the people in the shop. "I'm so glad I was able to help all of you. What happened that day was horrifying and none of you deserved it. Thank you for your kind words."  
They had chosen quite a variety for the women making sure there were two of everything. Shepard had asked the humans if they knew of anywhere in Armali to find the equivalent of wedding rings and they knew of three places. One of them happened to be on the pier not too far from where they were. They sold bonding bracelets there as well. Of course Shepard had already been to the shop... the day after she kissed Liara in the bar.  
They were at the shop in no time. The merchandise was beautiful. There were engagement rings and wedding bands. That was where they started. Shepard bought two sets of engagement rings and two sets of wedding bands. They also found the bonding bracelets that were perfect for them and she bought them too. Liara put up a fight but ultimately Shepard prevailed.  
The two continued to walk the pier, casually shopping at random places and ordering merchandise to be shipped to their homes. Shepard found two archaeology books in an antique store. She was sure that they would be great gifts for Liara. One of them was human and one was Asari. It was thousands of years old and appeared to be filled with information on various planets. She had them both sent to Liara's home. They would be waiting for her when she got there.  
As the lovers walked they would sample their chocolate. Liara actually started to catalog them in her omnitool. She had a grading system set up for it of course. Shepard laughed at her scientist. "Of course you would make a chart Liara. I expect nothing less from my Doctor."  
"Fiadh, where should we eat? I am famished love." Shepard looked up and down the pier and found a burger shop. "Let's try that place okay? I'll ask what kind of meat they have first.". As they got closer Shepard could smell french fries."What is that smell Shepard? It smells incredible!" Shepard smiled and shook her head. "That's my girl! It's french fries. They are made from potatoes."  
They walked in and Shepard asked about the meat. It was from a cow. "When we moved here we asked for and received a license to operate a cattle ranch. It turns out that the Asari home world has fallen in love with beef. I'm one happy rancher!"  
Shepard was ecstatic. She ordered two bacon cheeseburgers (bacon crispy) with all of the condiments on the side. She wasn't sure what Liara would like. She also ordered them both a basket of fries. They had ranch dressing too. Not the lemon flavored crap! They had the good stuff.  
They sat in a booth while they waited. They had a view of the ocean, it was just so beautiful. Shepard took the engagement ring out her pocket. The one she had bought for herself and Liara was simple in design. It was made from platinum and had the most incredible stone in it. It looked like a diamond but when the light would hit it in certain ways it would change and it would have blue or red hues.  
Shepard grabbed Liara's hand and asked her to walk outside with her while the waited for their food. They went to the ocean and stood there for a moment just enjoying each other's company. Shepard turned to Liara and brought the ring up so Liara could see it. "I've waited fourteen years to give you this. I know it is only a symbol of what I feel for you Liara. But it means more than that to me. I love you so much and I am so lucky you feel the same way too." She held Liara's hand as she put the ring on her finger.  
Liara already had Shepard's ring in her hand. She was wanting to do the same. She choked out an emotion filled laughed. "Fiadh, I had the same idea love." She held up Shepard's ring. "I have also wanted you to be mine for fourteen years Fiadh. I went to the study at my home that first morning to send you on your way. When I saw you though... the attraction was undeniable and so very strong. You have been the love of my life, for my entire life Shepard. You will always be the love of my life. Please wear this ring and know that I am always your home." They kissed and held each other a moment longer.  
They arrived back at their table just as their food arrived. They ate everything! It was fantastic! "Shepard? What is this? It is so good! It is salty and so tasty!"  
"It's bacon! One of my favorite foods! I'm glad you like it!". They ate and talked just enjoying being with one another. When they were done they walked the pier some more and ended up back where they had started the night before. Liara drove them back to the hotel and they ordered dinner to their room and stayed in the rest of the night. They melded.... a lot!  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
Liara took Fiadh to her home and dropped her off. She made it to the estate in about twenty five minutes and was greeted by one of the acolytes as she entered. "You have received a package Liara. Let me take care of your bags please?"  
"Thank you Erial. Is the package in my room?"  
"No, it is in the family room. The Matriarch is also there waiting for you."  
Liara thanked her and headed for the family room. She stopped in the kitchen first and got some tea and then went to find her mother and the mysterious package.  
"Hi Mother! How are you?"  
Benezia smiled at her daughter. "Hello Little Wing! Did you have a good time my dear?". Liara hugged her mom and sat next to her on the couch. She laid her head on her shoulder and smiled.  
"I did Mother. Shepard and I bought rings to wear. It is a human tradition. A promise that the two who wear them will be joined, or bonded."  
"Let me see your ring Liara." She held up her hand and her Mother inspected the ring, looking at every detail. "It is absolutely beautiful Liara. There is blue and red in that clear stone. Just beautiful."  
"Thank you. We bought bonding bracelets too. Mother? Shepard and I can speak to each other without joining in a meld. How is that possible?"  
Benezia was quiet for a long time. "It is said that there are those souls that are truly mates. I know even humans have a belief in soulmates, just as we do. In fact, most cultures do. It is obvious that you two belong together. It is more than possible that you are true soulmates Liara."  
"I wondered if that could be the case but I wasn't sure. Sometimes the love I feel for her is so intense! It is consuming and I fear what would happen if I lost her. How do species that cannot bond, learn to trust at all? There are so many that throw themselves at her, wanting her attention! I get so jealous! I want everyone to know she is mine! Because she is... I have seen it. There has never been another! It is like she sees them but then I am the only one she sees!! She could be in an ocean of people, all of them wanting her affection, all of them the color of grey. In an ocean of thousands she would find me Mother. Always she would. It is like I am the only person in true color. Does that make sense?"  
"Yes Liara. I have felt her love for you. She shared it with Shiala and me. It was one of the most amazing feelings I have ever experienced."  
"What do you know about biotic fields joining together to create a nearly indestructible and highly charged field?". Liara wondered if Shiala had told her mother about them.  
"What do you mean Liara?" Benezia was completely taken aback.  
"Shepard was upset and her field was active. I breached the field and my biotics blazed, our fields mixed and created a beautiful green biotic field. We have since duplicated this on a couple of occasions."  
Her mother just stared at her with her mouth agape. "That's what I'm talking about Mom."  
"By the goddess Liara! I have no fucking idea what to make of that! I will talk to friends that I trust... maybe I can find something out for both of you."  
"Thank you. It doesn't scare me or Fiadh. It feels right, like we are meant to be as one. I don't know how else to say it."  
Benezia was more than a little concerned but not scared. It just may be that they are the beings the Athame scriptures tell us about.  
"Were you in love with my father?" Benezia wasn't prepared for that right now. But she knew she had to talk with her daughter about it because it was long overdue.  
"I was in love with her. I suppose that I still am Liara. Your father is an amazing person. She and I were bonded. She is the only bondmate I have ever had. She would have been a great father to you, and she wanted to be. I pushed her away Liara. I'm so sorry."  
Liara put her arm around her mother. "Why did you push her away? Did she hurt you?". Benezia choked out a laugh. "Goddess no child, I hurt her. Politics became very important to me and my standing in the political world became more important to me than being myself. I loved her fiercely. Goddess Liara I still do and I have never forgiven myself for pushing her away! Because I hurt her and you. I stole over 100 years from both of you because I was afraid she might embarrass me."  
"I am not sure I follow Mother. How would she embarrass you?"  
"Your father is half Krogan Liara. And she acts like it!"  
Liara was shocked! Krogan?! I am part Krogan!? "Huh?!" Ok So much makes sense to me now. "I am part Krogan! You know Mother... I have gone into rages before. It's like I see red and I am so angry that it is hard to control myself!."  
The Matriarch laughed out loud. "Oh I know all about your quick temper and your rages my dear. You are so much like your father. Would you like to meet her Liara?".  
She sat quiet, going over options. "Of course Mother. I am very anxious about it though. What if she does not care about me? What if she has no time for me? How can I be sure she will not reject me or what if she denies me out right?"  
Benezia hugged her daughter. "Little Wing, she loves you and has followed you for your entire life. She has been to every recital you have had, every game you have played, all of your graduations. She already loves you and accepts you just the way you are."  
"Then yes I want to meet her. Soon Mother."  
Benezia kissed her daughter on he head and hugged her again. "Now lets see what is in this mysterious package."  
Liara opened the package and inside there was a note and another wrapped package. The note was hand written in Armali and she recognized it as Fiadh's hand writing.

Liara,  
Thank you so much for two incredible days with you. I can't wait until days like those will be our normal days. Time for us to just enjoy each other and not worry so much about what may be coming. I saw these in a shop we were in and of course I thought of my girl. I hope you enjoy them always and find inspiration in everything you can my love. I find mine in you.  
Yours, Fiadh

Liara read the note three times before she unwrapped the package. She pulled out two ancient looking books and gasped. "Oh Fiadh! These are amazing!"The one from earth was going to be difficult. She opened the hard cover revealing a note from Fiadh.

Liara,  
I will enjoy teaching you how to read this book and many others. I am so looking forward to it.  
Love Fiadh

"I think I am going to enjoy getting to know your bondmate Liara. She seems quite remarkable, and very taken with you."  
"You have no idea Mother." Liara picked up the second book and was shocked to see it was an ancient Asari book, thousands of years old. "Mother! Do you see what book this is?! How in Athame's name did she find this?! Do you think she even knows?!"  
"Goddess Liara! Get her over here now!"  
°°°°°°°°°°  
Shepard had been at the beach with Jack and the puppies. Liara was nearly hysterical when she called so they rushed over. They were greeted at the door and taken to the family room. "Liara! Are you alright?"  
"Yes! Hi Jack!". Liara ran over and hugged Jack. She grabbed her hand and pulled her over to meet her Mother. "This is my best friend... Jack. This is my Mother."  
"Hello Matriarch. You have an incredible home. It's beautiful."  
The Matriarch dipped her head. "Thank you Jack. You have beautiful artwork on your body. I bet every one of them is an unbelievable story. I have heard so much about you. You have had a very difficult life before you met Fiadh. So did my child. I'm glad you are in Liara's life. She speaks very highly of you."  
Jack was speechless for a moment. "Thank you Matriarch. I appreciate everything you said."  
Shepard needed to know what was going on, why she was called over. "Liara are you sure you're alright? You sounded desperate almost."  
Liara grabbed her by the hand. "Fiadh... where did you find this book?"  
"At that little antique shop on the pier. Is there something wrong with it? I can take it back if you want?"  
Before she could finish her sentence Liara threw her hands in the air. "No Shepard! This is one of the only books like this in existence! It is the most rare book the Asari know of except for the scriptures. This is a diary of sorts. It maps the exploration of the galaxy by the Asari. These are our beginnings into the galaxy! It is quite exciting Shepard! I wonder if the owner of the shop knew what they even had!?"  
Shepard sat down on the couch. She shook her head slowly. "The shop keeper saw you Liara. She is Asari. She asked me if you were Dr. Liara T'Soni. I told her that you were and she went into a back room. She came out with this book. She told me that she thought this book might, and I quote 'get your rocks off'.". Shepard sat there for a few more minutes and then her head snapped up and she looked at Benezia. She wanted to meld and she nudged at Benezia. She nodded at Shepard and she entered. It was Aethyta wasn't it?  
  


_I believe so Shepard. Show me what transpired in the shop._ Shepard replayed the memory and she felt and heard Benezia gasp when she saw her. _I told Liara about her father shortly before she called you. She wants to meet her. Thank you Shepard._  
  


_You need to tell her that you still love her Matriarch. You will regret it forever if you don't. Goodbye._ Shepard eased from Benezias mind.  
  


"Liara, I just melded with Shepard. The shopkeeper is you father. You should go now and meet her."  
  


"Let me take you Liara."  
  


"Yes! Let Shepard take you. Leave Jack and the puppies with me. We will call Shiala and she can bring Athame!"  
  


"Yeah Shep! I want to see Shiala. So Matriarch Benezia, who do we need to talk to around here if we need food?"  
  


"Come with me child! We will have a feast!"  
  


Shepard and Liara made it to the pier way too fast. Shepard shouldn't have driven like that but there really wasn't much traffic. They rushed to the antique shop and found Aethyta inside. Liara was trembling. Shepard took her hand and led her inside. They approached the woman and Liara spoke first. "Thank you so much for the book. It is in remarkable shape. I am curious... would you want it back? It is priceless and clearly you did not charge my bondmate appropriately for it."  
  


Aethyta sized Shepard up. "You are her bondmate? What makes you think you're good enough for Liara T'Soni?"  
  


Shepard laughed. "The fact that I know that I'm not good enough for her and I will always have to strive to be good enough."  
  


"Fiadh Shepard! Do not speak of yourself in that way! Never!". Liara kissed her softly. "I know who you are Matriarch."  
  


She looked directly at Aethyta, right in her eyes as if challenging her father to deny or admit the truth. "When did you find out?"  
  


Liara looked at Shepard. "How long did it take for us to get here?"  
  


"About thirty five minutes.". Liara turned to Aethyta. "I found out approximately forty minutes ago. My Mother assured me that I needed to meet you immediately. That you were worth it."  


"She said that huh?"  


Liara sized her father up. "She did. She said that and a lot more. She said she was sorry that she chose her career in politics over her family. She also said that she stole over 100 years of our time together. Yours and mine. Is that true?"  


Aethyta shook her head in disbelief. "What the hell has gotten into your Mother all of the sudden?"

"Maybe you should come and find out. We could have a dinner or something."  


"I'm not sure your Mother would like that kid. She and I haven't spoken since you were born and she kicked my ass out of her bed and her life."  


"I'm sure it will not be easy. But I know she still loves you and there has been no other in her heart but you.". Liara looked at her father, hoping that she would want to be a part of their lives.  


"How can you be sure of that?"  


"She admitted it to me."  


"I don't know. I do know I want to be in your life. There's no doubt about that!"  


"Matriarch Aethyta. If you would indulge me in a meld... I may be able to allay some of your doubts.". She eyed Shepard and finally agreed. She got up and Shepard told her stay where she was. They didn't need to touch. Aethyta felt a nudge in her mind and watched Shepard's eyes turn white. "What the fuck?!". She let Shepard in and was shocked. _What the fuck are you?_  


There will be plenty of time for you and I to discuss exactly that, however now is not that time. I will show you my melds with Benezia and you can come up with your own conclusions as to how she feels for you.  


They eased out of the meld and Aethyta just stared at Shepard. "Seriously! What the fuck are you?! It's like you are fucking ancient and goddess-like! I don't get it?!"  


"I told you... we will talk about everything. Soon. If you want, we could have a dinner at my place and have you and Benezia over. Let me know." Shepard gave her personal information to Aethyta.  


"I guess the last thing to cover is this. Are you really my father? And if so... do you want to be a part of my life?"  


Aethyta looked at her daughter with fear and trepidation. "Yes, I want to be a part of your life Liara. I am your father."  


"I look forward to getting to know you. Here is my information, please contact me whenever you feel the need. Shepard and I will be leaving soon to track down a rogue Spectre. I would like to see you before we go if possible. Goodbye."  


They walked out of the shop and Liara was in Shepard's arms with her face buried in her neck. "It's okay Liara. It's okay. She loves you Liara. She is nervous about me... That's a great sign. It means she cares for you. I like your father a lot."  


"How long have you known Shepard? That Aethyta was my father? How long?"  


"I had read about Aethyta and I found her to be very interesting. She is highly intelligent and she has some really incredible ideas for the Asari people. I gleaned from Benezia that Aethyta was your father when we melded but I didn't know what she looked like."  


"Why didn't you tell me Shepard?"  


"Don't be mad at Shepard for it. This was all because of your Mother and I. It wasn't her story to tell it was ours. Besides, I'm sure if Nezzi waited any longer your bondmate would have spilled it. Am I right lover girl?"  


"Yes you are right Aethyta. I would have told her."  


"I am very angry at you both, you and Mother. You could have gone behind her back, why didn't you?". Aethyta dropped her head, staring at her shoes.  


"I should have Liara. I'm sorry. I just kept thinking she would come to me. I hoped she would realize how wrong she was and beg me to come home... but she didn't. I was so hurt and angry. I drank too much and slept with everybody I could! It didn't matter to me what they were."  


"I don't need to know everything!". Liara was horrified by her confession.  


"I just want you to understand why I stayed away. After I realized how stupid I had been, so much time had passed and I figured that you wouldn't want some deadbeat father hanging around, smelling like booze and sex ya know?!"  


"Dad! Stop now!" There it was... It was out there and she couldn't ever bring it back. The word that she wanted to say for years. The name she wanted to call out when she was younger and frightened. She looked at Aethyta and they both knew. There was no going back. Shepard released Liara and Aethyta pulled her into her arms and held her. They both let the tears fall.  


"I would love to have dinner with you and Fiadh. Set it up. I will come whether Nezzi does or not. Have some of your friends over too. We'll have a great time!"  


"We will let you know the plan as soon as we do." Shepard waited for Liara a short distance from the pair and watched the small ripples in the ocean. She closed her eyes with her face to the sun.  


"Liara? What the fuck is your girlfriend? She has marked you, you know that right?! It's similar to an Asari mark. Has anyone looked at you strangely today? What the fuck is she?"  


"She is my bondmate! She has a story, but as you said earlier, it is hers to tell. She is my soulmate, Dad. That is all you need to know right now. That and she would tear down the heavens and rip apart worlds to protect the ones she loves. And I believe she could do both of those things quite easily. We will call you."  


"You're the smartest person I know Liara, if you trust her it's enough for me. Be careful, some people won't like her."  


"We are well aware of that, thank you though."  


Liara approached Shepard and wrapped her arms around her waist, as she pressed into her back she kissed Shepard's neck. She kissed all the way to her ear and nibbled on it. Then she whispered into it. "You have marked me with your pheromones Fiadh. Did you know that?"  


Shepard turned slowly in her lovers arms and kissed a trail up Liara's neck to where ears would be if she had them. She whispered. "You are mine! I marked you so every Asari that comes in contact with you knows it! Liara T'Soni has been claimed! She belongs to Fiadh Shepard!"  
°°°°°°°°°°°  


They were starving when they arrived home. The staff heated lunch for the pair and it was so good. They ate until they couldn't and when they were done they thanked the staff and complimented them on a wonderful meal.  


Shepard and Liara had stopped at the chocolate shop and ordered chocolates for the entire staff of the House T'Soni. It would be delivered to the home within the hour. They notified the staff and told them to be sure to try whatever they wanted.  


Jack and Shiala and about twelve Commandos were playing outside with the dogs. "I see we are all training very vigorously against these ferocious beasts."  


One of the newest Commandos was afraid that she had upset Liara. "Forgive me, I should...."  


Liara laughed and smiled. "I was joking! It is fine, please, enjoy the little balls of fur and energy while they are here!". The Commando blushed a deep purple and smiled.  


"Shiala. How are you and little Athame?" Shepard laid down on the grass and Spartie ran to her. He attacked her hand growling like a ferocious beast. The Commandos laughed.

 

"Shepard, it is good to see you! Although I feel like it has not been long! There are vids and photos of the two of you all over the extranet and news services. Did you two know you were being photographed?"  


Shepard smiled and shrugged. "No. Did you know?" She had looked to Liara.  


"Of course not. Although I don't think I would have cared had I known." She laid down next to Fiadh. Spartie ran over to Liara and kissed her. Liara scooped him up and kissed his adorable face. "Hello my little boy. Did you miss momma? Did you? I missed you too my baby... yes I did.". He squeaked and growled for her, kissing her again before she put him down and he ran off to tackle Athame.  


"It is a beautiful day! The sun feels amazing! What have you been up to Shiala? Have you decided if you are going to accept the position I offered?"  


"I have not spoken to anyone of it yet Shepard. We should speak in private." Shepard shook her head.  


"Shiala, they need to know what is coming. Meld with them if they need proof, hell I will meld with them all right now. They are needed to fight the war that is coming.". Shepard looked at all of the commandos. "You are an elite force. We need your strength and your minds if we are to be successful on Thessia. We need to convince every Asari on this planet that they are all needed to fight! And those that can't, we need their funds to create weapons and ships. We absolutely can not let our home world fall."  


The Commandos were shocked by what Shepard said. Some laughed, others were confused. One of them spoke. "Excuse me... what do you mean our home world? You are human are you not? Why are you so concerned with Thessia?"  


"What's your name?". Shepard addressed the Commando. "My name is Aiden."  


Shepard remained seated in the grass. "Aiden would you sit with me so I can meld with you and show you what I mean?". Aiden sat and reached for Shepard. "I don't need to physically touch you to meld. Actually, why don't all of you sit. Anyone that wants to meld with me. Relax." They all sat, not believing that she could do it.  
She entered all of their minds at once and most of them were shocked beyond words. She explained her origins and showed them her memories of her life with the Protheans. She then showed them the Reapers and the complete destruction of the galaxy. She showed them the mines on Therum and how Liara had found her and saved her.  


I am here to save this cycle from the monsters that have come to kill us all. I can't do it without you. All of you. We need to join together, all of us and stand as one or we will fail. I know this is a lot of information to process and I know it scares the shit out of every one of you. I must be frightening as well. Some have described me as almost a god. I can tell you these things. I am flawed. I get angry and jealous and I can lose control too. I am the vengeance of millions of civilizations that have been annihilated by the Reapers. I am a perfect blend of human and asari. So yes! Thessia is my home world too. Any questions while we are all still melding? There was a resounding no. Okay, I will slowly leave your minds and thank you for letting me share this with all of you.  


"Holy shit Shepard! I am not sure if I am glad that I asked the question."  


Benezia witnessed most of what had transpired. "If you will pardon my intrusion. My daughter in law... as humans say... is right. We need to warn everyone. If she offered you a position on her ship and it is your wish to join her, then it is my wish for you as well and you must go Shiala. We will cover things here on Thessia and begin building our allies."  


One of the acolytes appeared. "Forgive the intrusion, but there is an incredible amount of chocolates in the dining area and we wish for all of you to come in and have some."  


"Chocolates? Where did they come from?" Benezia loved chocolate but she knew she hadn't ordered it. "Spectre Shepard and Liara had them delivered here for the staff Matriarch."  


"Thank you. We will be there right away. Thank you Fiadh and Liara. You are too kind."


	13. Hello Normandy

 

Matriarch Benezia had offered one of her luxury cruisers, her pilots and her Commandos to transport the new crew of the Normandy to Arcturus Station. Shepard gladly accepted the gracious offer of her soon to be Mother in law.  


Shepard and most of her crew had never been on a luxury cruiser before. It was incredible! They were pampered at every turn. Olivia King spent most of her time in the kitchen with the chefs, learning new Asari dishes and desserts. She loved every moment.  


It took them less than one days time to get to their destination because of the Matriarchs status. She was basically a dignitary and her ships could bypass mandatory stops for most vessels. It was quite nice. Shepard learned that as a Spectre she would also be afforded such privileges.  


The crew had to remain on the Matriarchs ship for an additional twelve hours during processing. The council was given special access to Arcturus Station and they had sent their own weapons team, and lab personnel to oversee the testing of the newest Spectre and her crew.  


Physicals, psychological and stress tests had to done. Each crew member was taken through the Normandy by experts in their field. It was very helpful that it was done in this manner so questions could be asked and correctly answered on the spot by experts. After the individual tours... the entire crew was taken to the armory and they received weapons testing. They were each tested in every firearm category... shotguns, pistol, rifles, etc. After the tests were complete each crew member was assessed and graded. The crew was then outfitted with the most advanced and highest upgraded weapon depending on their individual highest grades. They were also fitted with the best armor available.  


Garrus and Shepard's tour of the Normandy took longer than anyone else's. They were taken to every nook and cranny of the ship. After all was said and done and everyone was cleared for duty they were allowed to move their personal belongings onto the ship.  


The Alliance had given Shepard dossiers to look over for additional crew and she had her work cut out for her. They were all impressive candidates.  


She had already put a call in to her good friend Wrex asking if he wanted to join her team in tracking down Saren and he couldn't wait to get to the ship. Shepard had made a friend in a Batarian named Bray. He was great with munitions and demolition and could use any and all heavy weapons. He would be joining the team as well.  
The Normandy was a beautiful ship! She had five enormous decks and a top deck just for the captain. The lowest deck (the sixth) housed six shuttles and the armory. It also had a nicely equipped workout room with free weights and a sparring ring.  
In the dossiers she found a shuttle pilot and Procurement Specialist named Steve Cortez. There was a young marine named James Vega that would be a help with the armory, hand to hand combat and weight training.  


Shepard had contacted a young female Quarian named Lia'Vael nar Ulnay. Shepard had befriended her after meeting her on the Citadel years ago. She offered her a spot as a shuttle pilot and mechanic.  


The fifth deck was engineering. It housed the most beautiful eezo core that had ever been built. Shepard brought her two engineers with her, Gabriella Daniels and Ken Donnelly. Tali was also part of engineering and would be working with them as back up and relief when needed. Shepard had found another engineer in the dossiers, a man named Adams.  


The fourth deck was the largest and it housed most of the additional cabins on the ship. The were two large community bathrooms with individual shower stalls and toilets. This deck could house thirty people. There were fourteen cabins, each cabin accommodating two people comfortably.  


The mess was on the third deck, so was the med bay and thannix cannon. There was an observation deck that had a sitting area facing a large window looking out at space. There was a pool table and a nicely stocked bar. The starboard deck had a poker table, a sitting area and a bar. The view into space was just a bonus.  


The XO's cabin was also on this deck with a few windows looking into the great beyond and a private bathroom with a shower. There were also five more cabins on this level. Four of them could easily house four individuals in each. The fifth was large and ten crew members shared this room. There were separate bathrooms for genders and showers on this level as well.  


The second deck was the brain of the ship. This ship was created to run efficiently with as little staff as possible. There was a lab on the starboard side of the CIC level where Mordin could run experiments and work on upgrades. Shepard had already reached out to her friend, Mordin Solus and asked if he would come aboard for additional science and weapon specialization. He agreed and would be arriving at Arcturus Station within a day.  


"Miranda... I've been looking for you. There is a Salarian joining our crew and he is absolutely brilliant. I'd like you to join forces with him on his projects. Let him know as much as you want about me, show him your tests and the results and see what you guys can come up with to help us. We need to find a way to counter indoctrination. I've also heard about cutting edge procedures called bone weaving, skin weaving and heavy muscle weaving. Can you guys look into it please... for Joker?"  


"You got it Shepard. Consider it done.". Miranda turned to head to the med bay to see her sister. "Miranda...you are the First Science Officer.... I just thought you'd want to know." Shepard left to search for Edi.  


On the other side was an entrance to an impressive war room. Edi would be working here. Located at the far end of the war room was a small enclosed area that housed the Quantum Entanglement Communicator (QEC).  


Shepard had reached out to her Geth friend Legion and let him know what was happening with the Geth, Saren and Soveriegn. She asked 'him' if he would want to join her team and he eagerly accepted.  


Shepard chose a young navy tech from the dossiers the alliance had given her. His name was Alexander McIntyre and he specialized in (QEC) and assisted in building the device that was housed on the Normandy. He would be working with Edi and Legion in the war room.  


Shepard tracked down Jack and let her know that her roll on the ship had just expanded to include technical work and that she would be joining Tali, Samantha, Legion and Edi in trying to recognize Geth and Soveriegn communications. Jack just happened to be an avid hacker. "If we can recognize them then maybe we can figure out a way to hack them. I have to ask you again Jack, are you sure you don't mind if Bray joins our team? I know you have spent time with him before but if you have a problem with the situation I will understand."  


"You know I would tell you Shep. It's fine, I'm fine." Jack smiled in an attempt to quell any feelings of uncertainty that Shepard might still have. "Okay, but you let me know if I need to change anything at any time."  


The actual CIC was impressive. This is where Tali and Jack would be working. Tracking random communications traveling through space. All destinations would be plotted from an enormous replica of the galaxy. Shepard chose a Communication Specialist named Samantha Traynor.  


Shepard had informed Edi that she would be expected to work with the new Communication Specialist. "This sounds like an incredible opportunity Shepard. Would you like me to interact with the ship as well? I can upgrade weapons systems and the response time of the VI in this ship."  


"There is no VI in the ship. I asked that it be removed in anticipation that you might want to interact with the Normandy. You don't have to, but its an option."  


"I want to Shepard. I can't wait to see what I can accomplish as a war ship." Edi smiled and walked away.  


"Hey Joker. You know how to fly this beast yet?" Joker laughed. "Shepard do you have any idea how incredible this ship is? She is amazing! When can we get out of here so I can really see what she can do?"  


"Well we have about six more days of training and then we are going after Saren's ass. I have chosen these dossiers for you to look at. I want your opinion for a co-pilot for our girl. I'll give a you a couple hours and then I need to make a decision.". She gave Joker a stack of dossiers.  


"Wow! Thanks Shepard! I can't believe you trust me after Kaidan, or did you forget I practically begged you to hire the asshole?" She laughed. "Oh I haven't forgotten Joker. Two hours and I need your decision."  


Shepard tracked down Shiala and Aileas in their cabin. "Hey you two. Do you think you could work together to figure out how we can set up a network for all Asari? You both have incredible contacts. Maybe if we can start a network with all of the Commandos, we could really get something going for the Asari people. Asari have the strongest minds out there... we have to figure out a way to communicate and get the message out about the Reapers and indoctrination. We will be headed to Lesuess Monastery soon... I think the Ardat Yakshi could be the key."  


"Absolutely Commander. We will begin today.". Shiala and Aileas looked at each other and smiled and then began to formulate where they should begin their research. Shepard smiled to herself as she left their cabin. It won't be long and they will realize exactly what they mean to each other.  


The top deck was entirely set up for the captain. As you exited the elevator there were two doors you could choose from. The closest door was to a bathroom. There was a dual sink and plenty of space to accommodate two people. There was a large walk-in shower and the toilet was separated in private compartment.  


The second door was the captains cabin which she choose to share with Liara. As you entered the room there was an office area with computers and monitors. The desk was a wrap around. It was designed in such a way that four people could easily work in the somewhat small space. There were two chairs. The cabin itself had a massive glass wall which Shepard planned to fill with artifacts. This glass wall separated the office from the informal seating area. There was a nice sized fish tank against one of the walls and the opposite wall was a bookshelf.  


The bedroom was separated from the rest of the cabin by a wall. It even had a door that slid into the wall when opened. There was a fairly large closet on the same wall that housed the fish tank. The bed was nearly a king size, it was huge for a ship of any kind. The head board was a built in shelf that could easily hold books, or data pads... pretty much whatever Liara or Shepard needed it to be. The other wall had more room for storage and clothing. The entire ceiling was glass.  


Shepard made her way to her cabin and was happy to find Liara there. "Hi. I've missed you." Shepard plopped down on the couch next to Liara. "Shepard... how has your day gone so far?" Shepard laid her head in Liara's lap and closed her eyes. Liara began playing with her hair. "It's been very productive if you want to know the truth. How about your day Liara?"  


She smiled at her lover. "I can't figure out why I am here Shepard. Why do you need me here?" Shepard opened her eyes and smiled at her. "You haven't figured that out yet?". Liara shook her head no.  


"You can research like nobody else Liara. Out of every expert on the Protheans over centuries, you are the only one to see all of the information and read it correctly. No matter how farfetched it sounded, you let the evidence speak for itself. I have been collecting data and information over the last fourteen years and I need you to catalog and interpret it all for me. For all of us. Can you do that?"  


"I am intrigued Shepard. Where is this information housed?"  


"I have several data pads and omnitools that I have been filling. I want you to get with Edi and Tali, hell, use anyone you think you need. If there are people that you know and trust, let me know and I will hire them for my crew. Whatever you need Liara. Maybe you can come up with a data storage large enough to house all of the information, no matter how insignificant it seems. Do you think you can do that?"  


"Yes Shepard. I am looking forward to it now. I thought you just brought me along for my biotics."  


Shepard laughed. "I love you for your body and your mind Liara.  


Joker and Shepard settled on a co-pilot finally. There were some great choices in the dossiers but they wanted someone who had seen some combat in the field and in the chair. Lieutenant Zachary Cullen was the final choice. Shepard thanked the Alliance and let them know he would be the last of their personnel she would borrow.  
°°°°°°°°°  
Shepard was working out when Jack, Liara and Shiala came down. Shepard had already taken off her sweats and was wearing Liara's favorite outfit. Her skin tight black shorts and her black tank top. "My, my Fiadh! Aren't we looking ravishing this afternoon? Did you dress with me in mind?" Liara had a sway in her hips that shot right through Shepard's body, liquid heat pooled between her legs. She smiled and blushed at her girlfriend. "Always Liara."  


Of course the new guys were down in the shuttle bay and one in particular had been captivated by the gorgeous red head. It was unclear if he actually knew who he was oogling. "Damn woman! You are hot!!"  


"You should change your thinking if you want to stay on this ship. You don't want to talk to her like that.". Shiala gave him fair warning.  


"I'm calling you Lola." Instead of stopping, he increased his volume. "You wanna know why Red?"  


Before he could utter another word Liara had spun around and had him pinned to the wall in a biotic grip. "I suggest you stop speaking to my girlfriend in that manner now! If you continue to disrespect her any further I will hurt you. Do you understand, human?"  


"Hey now Blue! I'm not disrespecting her... I'm complimenting her. Your girlfriend is HOT!! Hell! You're hot!! I'm just saying... two gorgeous women... in love and what not...". James could not stop himself. Liara was a blaze of blue.  


Shepard had to step in. "Liara, put the marine down carefully please."  


"Shepard! Did you not hear him?! He was saying things... it made me very... angry... my stomach actually hurts... I do not like it. I do not like feeling this way.".  


Shepard hugged her and held her. Liara's biotics started to fizz out and she collapsed her grip sending James to the deck... hard. "It's called jealousy Liara. I'm so sorry he made you feel that way. Thank you for standing up for me." She kissed Liara tenderly and held her hand.  


"Lieutenant Vega. I am the Commander of the Normandy. I am your boss essentially. This is my soon to be wife. She is a very powerful biotic as you have witnessed first hand. She is also a little possessive of me which I encourage. I don't want you flirting with me or her and she doesn't want you flirting with me or her. The last person that tried to come between us is dead... my crew killed him... so think about that the next time you have a something you'd like to share about my girlfriend or my self."  
Vega looked like he was gonna shit himself and have an aneurysm. "Yes Commander. I should have realized who you were."  


Shepard laughed and smiled at him. "I'm fairly certain you knew exactly who I was when you decided to flirt with me." The look she gave him spoke of many horrible and painful things she would enjoy doing to him if he ever put Liara or herself in that position again. "I have noticed that you like to use nicknames. I prefer Commander but I am not opposed to Red. Only one person calls my girlfriend Blue, and it is not you. Carry on Vega."  


Shepard and Liara joined Jack and Shiala in the sparring ring and paired off. Shepard had never used her biotics in conjunction with Liara on purpose and they were both anxious to see what might happen. They both brought up a barrier and, like it had before, the two barriers joined and trapped Liara, Shepard and Jack and Shiala. All four were protected in the field. "Hey Vega! Make an announcement for all biotics to report to the shuttle bay immediately. Oh! Have Ashley get down here with her pistol too."  


Miranda, Oriana and Aileas showed up with Ashley. The green barrier was still strong and Shepard asked them all to attack it. "Seriously! Do it. I want to see how strong it is." Aileas sent a warp at them and it did nothing. Oriana threw out a singularity and it did nothing. "Miranda can you use a Shockwave?"  


She let it rip... Nothing happened. "Ash... shoot me."  


"Hell no Skip! No fucking way! I'm not shooting you."  


Shepard rolled her eyes. "Come on Ashley! Please?! Give the pistol to Miranda... she'll shoot me!"  


"Yeah! I'll shoot her!" Ash handed her the weapon and she shot the barrier. The bullet didn't bounce off, it fell straight down! "Holy shit Shepard! What the fuck have you and Liara created?! That is absolutely incredible! Do either of you feel your biotics being drained at all?"  


"Quite the opposite Miranda. It feels as though my biotics are actually building energy! Does anyone else feel it too?". Liara was amazed at the revelation. Shepard nodded vigorously. "My biotics never feel drained... but I have never experienced anything like this! I can feel them powering up! It's fucking incredible!"  
  


Jack nodded. "I feel it too Blue. It's fucking amazing!" 

Liara had an idea.  "Miranda, will you put up a barrier? I'd like to see what effect Shiala or Jack might have if they try to use their biotics while in our field."

Shiala nodded. "I will just use a slight push.". When she used her power it was amplified and Miranda was nearly thrown into a bulkhead. If Shepard hadn't reacted so quickly and actually charged at Miranda and caught her... It is possible that she could have been injured badly.  
  


"Now everyone is trapped in the field. When I charged to help Miranda it pulled the barrier! Holy shit! Vega? Do you feel anything weird?"  
  


"I feel really tingly! It's a fucking trip! I also feel like if I had to, I could tear a whole in the bulkhead."  
  


"I feel it too Skip! I feel like I could physically rip someone in half!"  
  


"What if we fire a weapon from inside the barrier? Will it penetrate it?". Vega was loving the power he felt. Lieutenant Cortez was the only one not in the barrier.  
Shepard was totally excited! "I like the way you think Vega! Cortez! Get one of the target blocks and set it up. Give us one of the training pistols too. If my hunch is correct, this is gonna be fucking awesome! You know what... set up all the target blocks in one solid row. I think even the training ammo is gonna be fucking powerful."  
It didn't take long for Cortez to set it all up, he slid the weapon to her and walked away. "This is kinda freaky Commander."  
  


Shepard laughed out loud! "I know right?! My whole life is kinda freaky! You'll get used to it on this ship." She fired the weapon and the bullet penetrated through every one of the target blocks and thankfully lodged in a crate of MRE's. "Holy shit guys! Did you fucking see that?! That was incredible!" She ran over to Liara and hugged her. She put her forehead to Liara's and whispered. "Do you believe what we created? What are we Liara?"  
°°°°°°°°°  
  


"Is there anything you need Lieutenant Cortez that we haven't yet supplied on this ship? Anything at all."  
  


"No Ma'am. Thank you Ma'am." Cortez was by the book and Shepard needed that to change.  
  


"Cortez, call me Shepard or Spectre or Commander. I might even answer to Red if it is used appropriately. I am no longer military, and while you may still be... technically... you aren't military on my ship. Now, do you have any family?"  
  


Cortez smiled and relaxed a bit. "Yes I do. I have a husband, he is on Horizon right now. He was doing engineering work and helping to upgrade their communications. He just finished the job and he's not sure what he is going to do now."  
  


Shepard smiled at Cortez. "Could you work on this ship with him? I need communication experts and that is not a joke! I am always looking for engineers too."  
  


"Are you serious Commander?". Cortez was shocked.  
  


"I think you know that I am Lieutenant. Have him send me his resume and I will take a look at it. We should be at Horizon in about five days. Carry on Steve." He just stood there with a shocked smile forming on his face.  
  


Shepard roamed the ship getting to know her new crew members and just visiting with her old friends. They should be departing from Arcturus Station in two days. Everyone seemed to fit in quite easily. Well... there was the incident with Legion but it worked out alright.  
  


"Wrex!!!! How the hell are you? It's been too long my brother! I missed ya!".  
Wrex clapped her on the shoulder with his huge lizard talon. "I hear you like women now... blue women! What's that all about Shepard? I thought we were gonna be bachelors til the end of time! What happened?"  
  


Shepard laughed and blushed. "Come on Wrex. I want you to meet her." They went to the starboard deck on three and found Liara drinking a tea and hanging out with Jack.  
  


"Well shit Jack! You got another tattoo didn't you?"  
  


Jack jumped up and threw a small shockwave at her friend. "Wrex! You look good for a fucking old, decrepit lizard! How the fuck have you been? Liara, this is Wrex. I know he looks like he is gonna fall over and die like an ancient crusty reptile, but don't let looks deceive you. He is a fucking bad ass and a great friend. I owe him my life a couple times over! Wrex, this is my best friend, Blue. She is also Shepard's bondmate which makes her my family... and I guess yours too."  
  


Wrex looked at the Asari girl and smiled. "So you're the girl that took my drinking buddy and made her all soft and squishy? I saw a vid last week on the extranet of her throwing a tantrum in a mall. You made her shop for shoes and dresses for four hours?".  
  


Liara blushed fiercely as did Shepard. "It is good to meet you Wrex. I have heard many great things about you. And regrettably... yes... I took Fiadh shopping at the mall for clothes. Believe me when I say I will not repeat that mistake any time soon."  
  


Wrex had a booming laugh and it was definitely infectious. "No... I wouldn't think you would be excited to replicate that shopping experience. From what I saw in the vid she was a baby. Does that about cover it?"  
  


Liara was a deep blue in color. "Oh yes! That about covers it! I am so glad to meet you and I look forward to getting to know you better Wrex." He said his goodbyes to the group and trudged off to the mess to eat. Liara shook her head. "Shepard, did you know that vid went viral when you were made a Spectre?"  
  


"I don't care what anyone says about me Liara. Your opinion is what matters and if you think that it's an awful idea to take me shopping like that ever again then who am I to argue... I always tell you how intelligent you are." Liara just shook her head at her bondmate.  
  


"Seriously Fiadh?! Do you think that is going to work?" She kissed Shepard on the cheek. "Go on and do your things. Jack and I were talking about you behind your back and we would like to continue where we left off."  
  


Shepard smiled wide and blushed even more, her ears were red now. "Really?! Well I'll leave you to it then."  
  


Her travels ended up taking her to the CIC and her new Communication Specialist Samantha Traynor. "How are you settling in Traynor? Do you need anything?". 

Traynor seemed flustered as she clearly wasn't expecting Shepard to stop and address her.  "Um... Well I ..... I guess I have everything Commander. Hmm... Hello and I'm fine." Her face was covered in a blush that reached her neck and she looked like she might burst.  
  


"Traynor... is everything alright?" Shepard was just picking on her now.  
  


"I'm fine Commander. Thank you for giving me this amazing opportunity. May I ask you something?" Shepard smiled at the specialist and nodded. "Well... Um... why did you choose me? I mean there must have been a lot of candidates for you to choose from. I'm not complaining. I'm just curious." Shepard considered the question before she answered.  
  


"Honestly, I read what your commanding officers had written about you. They said that you had a knack for reading between the lines and figuring out code hidden in code. That right there is why you are here. I wanted a thinker! Someone willing to see and hear everything and dismiss nothing. You are just what this ship and I need.". 

Traynor fell in lust at that moment! Shepard could feel the young woman's desire coming off of her in waves. She could feel the spike in her body heat as well **. I have to end this now or Liara will warp her right off this ship before we even leave the station!**  
"My future bondmate is Liara T'Soni and she will be categorizing information and data soon that will be essential in this war. I believe that you would be a perfect fit to work with her on this project. Do you think you would be interested in helping them out?"  
  


 **Why are all the good women taken... damnit Samantha! Get your head on and stop this! She is your commanding officer.** "I am interested Commander. Thank you. I look forward to working with Dr. T'Soni."

 

 


	14. Noveria IS Hell

 

The Normandy stopped at a planet run by human corporations named Noveria. There were many companies on the planet that performed illegal weapons testing, bio weapons testing and genetic testing just to name a few. There was only one company that Shepard was interested in. Edi and Tali had done a lot of research and traced Saren through shell companies until they found a place on Noveria known as Peak 15. There were no laws that governed this planet outside of the Elanus Risk Control Services known as ERCS. It might prove to be a bitch getting through the bureaucracy.  
  


Shepard took Ashley, Jack, Wrex and Liara with her as she left the docks. They had already been threatened by the tower operator to have their ship impounded if Shepard's Spectre status couldn't be verified. Then they were treated like they were unworthy to breathe the air on Noveria. Shepard couldn't wait to see what came next... and she wasn't disappointed.   
  


They were immediately stopped by ERCS guards and told to relinquish their weapons. Of course they refused causing one of the guards in particular to want to put a bullet in each of them especially Shepard. Kaira Stirling was a raging bitch she even called Shepard a liar about being a Spectre. If it hadn't been for Gianna Parasini, Kaira Stirling would have been dead right then.  
  


As they entered the facility they were greeted by Gianna, the woman who had just saved the ERCS guards lives. "Thanks for taking care of that. Are all the guards so eager to fight, or is it just the hateful blonde out there?" Shepard shook her head in disgust for Stirling.  
  


"No Spectre... from what I have witnessed there are only a handful of the guards that are like that. Please meet me in my office where we can discuss your reasons for being here in private. I would escort you but Administrator Anoleis doesn't want to give the impression that we are working with the Council."  
  


"Not a problem Gianna. Thank you."  
  


After meeting with Gianna again, they met with the administrator only to be told they did not have permission to go to Peak 15 and would not be given a garage pass. Shepard was basically called a lowly orphan not good enough to eat out of Anoleis' garbage. He was lovely.  
  


As they were leaving his office, Gianna stopped them. "Go to the bar and meet with Lorek Keen. He is a Turian that works for Synthetic Insights. Anoleis is illegally having his office raided right now. Please hurry, Lorek has a garage pass."  
  


So Shepard and her crew hurried to the bar to find this Lorek guy and when they do he informs them as to just how dirty the administration is and some of the ERCS guards. Lorek convinced Shepard to go to his office and retrieve the proof he had on Anoleis. He told Shepard he would give her his garage pass if they did this for him. "Look Shepard, I would do it myself but there are ERCS guards that are moonlighting for Anoleis. I expect trouble and so should you if you choose to do this."  
  


"Well, trouble seems to find me no matter where I am Lorek. So I might as well get a garage pass out of it." She smiled and they headed for his office.  
  


Upon entering the office they were greeted by armed guards and threatened. "Look, if you want to live then leave, all of you. Otherwise I will kill you. I know you're thinking that it's a bluff and a Spectre wouldn't kill armed guards that are just doing their jobs. You're right I wouldn't... except you aren't just guards doing your jobs. You are all getting paid under the table by a crooked piece of shit! That makes you all guns for hire! I can kill mercs. So I say again, if you want to live, leave now and you won't be harmed."  
  


Shepard was loud enough that men and women appeared to come out of nowhere as they left the building. Shepard grabbed the information off of Lorek's computer and headed back toward the entrance of the building. There she was.... the blonde bitch herself. "You have no authorization to be here Spectre. I am the law on this planet, hand over the information you stole and your weapons immediately."  
  


"I'm not gonna do that. Get out of my way or I will kill you. That is your only warning."  
Stirling didn't move... in fact she started running her ignorant mouth again. Shepard flared her biotics and ripped Stirling off of the ground with so much force that she actually pulled her right out of her boots. She slammed her against the wall and turned to the others. "Anyone else want to test me?"  
  


Someone fired a weapon and it took just moments to kill the rest of the guards. Shepard and her crew left the building only to be stopped by Gianna. "I heard there was gunfire coming from the office, was that you Shepard?"  
  


She'd had enough bullshit for one day. "Enough! I'm sick of being led around! What do you want Gianna? Speak plain right now or I fucking walk!" Parasini considered her options and decided to come clean. "I'm internal affairs. I'm trying to take down Anoleis, he is obviously dirty. He's been syphoning money from the corporations here for years and they want him gone. I can get you a pass to Peak 15 and transportation, but I need Lorek to testify against him."  
  


"Give me a pass now and I will give you the information I obtained from his office. You can strong arm Lorek into testifying, how does that sound? That way I'm not doing your entire job for you."  
  


Shepard's reward was a garage pass. All that running around just to get a garage pass to drive a Mako through a blizzard up a treacherous mountain side road filled with hostile Geth and heavy ground turrets. Seriously?!  
  


Everything about Noveria seemed like it wanted them dead. By the time they reached Peak 15 they couldn't wait to get out of the Mako. As they entered the facility they were attacked by more Geth and yes... more Geth oh and Krogan. They finally reached the facilities core after killing acid spewing bugs. They were little but they still could do some damage.   
  


Shepard restarted the computer and found out that the entire facility and the labs had been over run by the bugs. She also found out she had some more repairs to make if she was in fact going to make it to her final destination, the labs.  
  


Liara, Ash and Wrex took care of the remaining bugs and the Geth that they encountered while Shepard and Jack were finishing the repairs to the tram. The bugs had gotten much bigger and Wrex informed them that they appeared to be Rachni. Well now, that's just fantastic!   
  


"So now we have Rachni huh? That's just great! The Krogan had to wipe them out thousands of years ago and these guys thought it was a good idea to bring them back?! It must have something to do with the Reapers."  
  


"What the hell are they up to Shepard? I have a really bad feeling about this place." Wrex was pissed. All the hell that his people have gone through over their involvement in the Rachni wars. Being uplifted only to be neutered by the Salarians and the Turians. Over 1700 years dealing with aftermath.  
  


The team arrived at the Rift Station Lab Facility in no time. There were Krogan, Geth, a squad of ERCS guards led by an indoctrinated Captain Ventralis, an extinct race known as Rachni and finally an indoctrinated Asari named Alestia Iallis posing as a lab geneticist. It was a long and bloody road which led to an OSD with information as to where Saren was heading.   
  


If all of that wasn't enough Shepard had to decide if a Rachni Queen should live or die. It all just sucked! In the end she couldn't be responsible for the genocide of an entire race. Maybe they were supposed to be extinct already... but they weren't. She was face to face with a queen and she was begging for her life. What right did Shepard have to tell her she shouldn't be alive? Shepard decided that she had no right at all so she let the queen go.  
  


On the way back to the Normandy it was pretty quiet in the mako. "Shepard. You know that it was the Krogan, my people that stopped the Rachni thousands of years ago right?"  
  


Of course she knew, everyone knew that. "What's your point Wrex?".   
  


"Well, it's just that I don't think we should have to fight them again. That's all.". Wrex could tell his usually happy buddy was in no mood right now so he just let it go.   
  


"We can discuss this later if you like Wrex. But... I don't think your people should have to fight them again either. My hope is that she and her people will have long peaceful lives wherever they end up."  
  


They were finally on the Normandy and Shepard told Joker and Zack to get them the hell out of there. "No shit Shepard! This place is hell frozen over!" Joker set a course for Horizon and bugged out.  
  


Shepard met with the Council at the QEC. Of course the Turian councilor was livid. "You let a queen go? Are you insane Shepard?! What right do you have making that decision for all of the galaxy?!"  
  


Shepard was quiet for a couple of minutes before she responded. "Ya know I came to that very conclusion councilor. What right did I have to make the decision as to whether an entire race were to live or die. I was looking at her. Do you understand that? We were speaking to each other. She was quite civil, more civil than you are being right now. She of course wanted to live, but she also let me know she would hold no ill will towards me if I chose to kill her. So, there it is, it came down to ME having to choose. Not you. I am telling you that I have no problem delivering ALL those who are deemed worthy to their death! She did not deserve it. This is the last I will speak of it with you. I had to kill scores of people on Noveria. Scores... so the fact that I let someone deserving of life actually live only to be ridiculed and judged by you is infuriating. Good day councilors."  
  


Shepard headed straight to the elevator and up to her cabin. Liara wasn't there. Shepard took a shower, put on a pair of her N7 sweats and turned on her favorite omnitool that held thousands of old earth songs. She chose the group U2, dimmed the lights and laid on her bed watching the stars blur by through her ceiling.   
She must have dosed off because she awoke from a horrible nightmare. Reapers tearing planets apart with their claws, husks cannibalizing her friends and the council standing over her telling her none of it would have happened if she had just killed the queen.  



	15. Torfan

 

The travel time to Horizon wasn't too bad. It gave Tali and Edi time to go over the OSD that she had retrieved from Noveria. There was a lot of information on it. It mentioned something called a conduit. It also mentioned that Saren had accessed the beacon on Eden Prime.

"Hey Miranda? Do you think you could get ahold of Dr. Jelize on an encrypted channel and see how she is doing? See if there is anything she needs?"

"Absolutely Shepard. Mordin and I have figured out a way to apply the weaves to Joker. We would like to begin soon. Would you speak to him about it?"

"I'm on it Miranda. Thank you." 

Shepard went to her cabin and immediately placed a call in for Joker to meet her there. He arrived ten minutes later. "So are you letting me go Shepard?"

"Why? Did you do something I should let you go for?"  
Joker laughed. "I'm sure I have but nothing stands out. Why am I here then?"

"Mordin and Miranda have looked into cutting edge technology for me. It's called bone weaving and muscle weaving. I can't give you the technical jargon, well I could but I'm not going to. Basically... they way found a way to strengthen your bones and reinforce your muscles and skin. I would like to pay for your treatments and have them begin the process for you immediately."

"Are you serious Commander?! Edi and I have already looked into it. I was planning on having the procedure done when I had time. Any difference it could make would be welcomed! Can I go to the lab and discuss it with them now?"

"Absolutely Jeff. Go!". Shepard smiled at her flight lieutenant as he got up. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you so much Shepard. You are amazing. I will pay you for it."

Shepard sent an encrypted message to Captain Anderson. She let him know that Saren had accessed the beacon and she had an OSD for him that she had gotten from Noveria. She outlined their mission and what had transpired and then sent it. She also asked if she could somehow get access to the beacon. She left her cabin in search of Liara.

She found her in the war room. "Liara I need you." Shepard whined her request to Liara. She stomped one of her feet. "I haven't seen you in two days Liara. Please come to our cabin?" Shepard waited for a reply. She stomped her foot again and whined again.

"Fiadh! You are going to embarrass yourself in front of your crew! What is wrong?" She turned to her lover and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pulled her in close and kissed Shepard sweetly on her lips. "What Fiadh? My love I miss you too. I'm sorry I get caught up in research. I do not mean to neglect you my love."

Shepard buried her head in Liara's neck. "Come with me to our cabin. I need you, I miss you." Liara cleaned her station and saved and then backed up all of the data she had gone through. She took Shepard by the hand and led her to the elevator. She sent them to the top floor and when they were out she took her love to the bed and laid down with her. She snuggled up to Shepard and wrapped one arm around her and one leg.

"What is wrong Fiadh?"

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep last night because you didn't come to the cabin. I know I don't even need sleep but I have gotten so used to it. And to you being there and it was horrible. I was lonely, the loneliest that I have ever been. I paced the floor wanting to get you but I didn't want to seem like a baby so I stayed up here. What is wrong with me?"

Liara drew Shepard closer to her. "I'm in love with you too Fiadh. It is not a pleasant feeling when I want to be near you and I can't. It is painful. I never thought anything that wasn't physically harming me could be that painful, but it is. We will make sure that we spend time together everyday then. We will make a promise to each other right now. Does that seem fair to you?"

"Yes. I love you Liara." They laid there with their arms around each other and melded, going back and forth into each others minds and bodies, sharing everything and anything. They fell asleep while they were still connected and shared the most amazing and wonderful dreams. It was the best sleep either of them had ever had.

Liara awoke to Shepard watching her sleep. "Did you sleep well Fiadh?"  
Shepard kissed her. "I did Liara. It was the best sleep ever. Do you remember our awesome dreams?"

Liara smiled and stretched. "I do. They were awesome. Should we eat now? I am starving Shepard. I don't think I ate yesterday now that I am thinking about it."

"That is naughty T'Soni! You need to keep this body fed!" Shepard tickled Liara's sides and the Asari maiden could not stop laughing. "How did you know I was ticklish Shepard?"

"You told me in our melds last night! You told me a lot of things and I remember them all."

Liara rolled on top of Fiadh and pinned her down. She kissed her neck and then her mouth. She leaned to her ear. "You had better remember Fiadh."  
°°°°°°°°°°  
Horizon was beautiful. Shepard had been there before but it was nice to see how the colony had grown. Before she deployed in the shuttle to the surface she had a visit from Traynor. "Excuse me Commander. I was hoping to go with you. My mum and dad are here, in fact I was raised on Horizon."

"You were raised here? Really? Why do you have an English accent? My mom is from London and you sound like her."

"Oh! I went to school at Oxford! I just never dropped the accent I guess. My parents are from London and they still have their accents after years of living on Horizon. Do you miss your mum?"

Shepard smiled at her Specialist. "I do Traynor. Come on, we're leaving now. Shiala? Are you and Ali coming?"

"Yes Commander. We are right behind you.  
Shepard led the group to the shuttle where Cortez was waiting. "How long has it been since you have seen Robert?"

"Too long Shepard! The Alliance doesn't recognize same sex marriages so I can't even take time off to visit him on furloughs. I tried to save all of my time and use it at once but my immediate supervisor hated homosexuals. She realized what I was doing and she forced me to take my time off in no more than 72 hour shifts. I haven't seen him in sixteen months and fifteen days."

"Well, your new commanding officer happens to have no such hang ups so you are in luck Steve! Let it never be said that I am biased or prejudice in any way! I can't wait to meet him! His resume is fantastic and I would be lucky to have him!"

"Traynor, are there any people on Horizon that you would recommend for our crew? I can always use pilots, engineers and communications specialists."

"Well, there is someone that may be available. She can write codes, build networks, computer systems and hack like nobody else I have ever seen. If she is here I will speak with her Shepard."

"OK, sounds good. I don't want to spend more than 24 hours here so lets see what we can do with that time."

They set down just outside the colony and their ship was met by some enthusiastic people. Steve ran off to his husband and Traynor to her parents. Shepard stepped off with Shiala and Aileas. Most of the people there had never seen Asari in person before and the children ran up to them with so many questions.

"Shepard. This is Robert Cortez."

Shepard reached out and shook his hand. They exchanged pleasantries. "It's great to meet you Robert. Can you start right now?"

He was shocked but recovered quickly. "Absolutely! I'm not sure what to call you, I have never been military.

Shepard smiled at him. "My name is Fiadh Shepard. You may call me either. I left the military with the rank of Commander and I also answer to that. Any of those will do for you. Steve, you know when we are leaving. I expect you both here twenty minutes before we go."

He saluted her and then he smiled and they ran off hand in hand. Shepard smiled and shook her head.

"Ladies, what would you like to do?"

Ali looked at Shepard for a moment. "We have known each other for a long time Shepard, have we not?"

"We have. What's on your mind Ali?"

"Why did you not tell me that you were Asari? Did you think I would not believe or understand you?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how anyone would react. So many people have judged me because I am different than every one else. It wasn't fair of me to not give you a chance."

"It is fine Shepard. You know that I was a Commando for one of the great houses on Thessia for 150 years. My allegiance, however, has been to you since you saved my sister on Elysium."

Shepard was shocked. She had never heard this story. "I didn't know Ali. Why didn't you tell me?". She smiled at Shepard.

"I was angry for a long time Shepard. My mother and two sisters were on Elysium for a vacation. It was a hot spot for Asari and humans, just a great place to relax and intermingle for the species. The Batarians landed while they were at a shop having lunch. They were dragged to different ships. My sister, it turns out was in the first ship that you attacked. You freed her and fifty others. She spoke of you and it frightened me, how she described you! But it also intrigued me... enough for me to follow a different path. Soon after I joined a medical program at a local college. The rest is as they say 'history'. I never found my mother or my other sister. They were taken and I didn't know where."

Shepard was shocked. "I'm sorry Ali. I'm so sorry I didn't do more. No wonder you were angry with me. I failed you."

Ali grabbed Shepard's arms. "No Shepard! I was never angry with you! I was angry with the Alliance and my government! They wouldn't pursue it. I tracked them to the world they took my family to but no one would help!"

Shepard's head snapped up. "Where? Where is it?!"

"It's the same moon known as Torfan. The coordinates are different."

"Shiala can you fly us back to the ship? Ali message Cortez and Traynor, let them know that they now have extra time with their loved ones and I will transfer 300 credits to each of them for the inconvenience of not having their personal items. Tell them to let me know if they need more."  


They were back on the Normandy in no time and Shepard was in the war room with her ground crew.  


"Shepard? I want to come." She looked at Jack. "You sure Jack?" She nodded. Shepard nodded back to her.  


"What schematics do we have on this location? Anyone?"  


"Shepard Commander. We have schematics of their facilities on this moon. We have been monitoring the Batarians here for decades."  


"Why Legion?"  


"Because we do not understand them. We do not understand how they could be so cruel to organics. We wanted to attack and disarm them but we could not calculate the repercussions of such an action. Regrettably, we did nothing more than leak all data to every organic force in the galaxy."  


"When did you share this information?"  


Legion dipped his head. "Eleven years and two months ago. We have systematically released updated information every six months since the first transmission."  


"Thank you Legion. How accurate is your data?"  


"We were there when you contacted us three weeks ago Shepard Commander. It is very accurate."  


"Excellent! We go immediately! There are four bases. Can we hit them simultaneously? I can go alone to one of the bases."  


"You will NOT Fiadh! No! I will go with you or you will take a full crew."  


"Fine, Liara and I will go to one of the bases. Miranda? You can fly our shuttles right?"  


"Yes I can and I would love to bring hell to those slaving bastards!"  


Shepard thought for a moment. "Bray... I could use you on this one if you're up for it?"  


"Absolutely Shepard! I hate slavers as much as you all do. They give all Batarians a bad name!"  


"Okay, Miranda... it's you, Bray and Ashley. Shiala... you have Wrex and Ali."  


"Excuse me Commander. I know that I haven't trained with any of you yet but I can fight and I would be remiss if I didn't volunteer to do so."  


"OK Zack, you're up. Any other volunteers?"  


Edi, Mordin, Garrus, James and Legion came forward.  


"Garrus, you have Mordin, Jack and James. That leaves my two favorite AI's in the galaxy with Zack, me and Liara. We will take what appears to be the largest facility. Miranda, Garrus and Shiala get with your teams and coordinate your strikes! We leave in the shuttles in thirty minutes! And remember! There are civilians in terrible shape at every one of those bases! Keep them safe and each other and we'll all come back to our beautiful ship. We will need a cover story as to why we did this people! Someone better come up with a good one or the Alliance might try to kill me."  


The new guy chuckled. "She's dead serious Zack. They already threatened to kill her after she single destroyed that base on Torfan years ago." With that said, Jack went back to the discussion with her group.  
°°°°°°°  


All four shuttles touched down simultaneously. The slavers were so confident they didn't even have walls surrounding the facilities.  
Shepard and her team rounded a corner behind a building and there were at least thirty guards mulling around the cages filled with slaves. Shepard told her group to hold back and she went out alone. "Hey guys! How do I get one of these?" She pointed to the caged slaves.  


She continued to approach them and they rushed her. She became engulfed in white and when they were close enough she pounded the ground with a nova that was so intense the ground dipped at least a foot and cracked. Half of them died instantly. The others she drew into a singularity and warped. More slavers came out of a building to the south. Legion had already found an elevated position and he began picking them off with his Widow. Liara and Zach took a position on the right flank and Edi took the left. They all took out as many of the slavers as they could. Shepard charged the group sending a flare as she impacted them! There was crack that could be heard all the way to the other camps and those who had fought with Shepard before, knew she had just done something.  
"Legion, I need you and Zach to stay together and get to cover. Liara will stay here and provide cover with her shield. Edi you are with me, we are going into the bunker."  


Edi met Fiadh by the entrance. They were immediately engulfed in Shepard's barrier and they went in. There were guards everywhere. Shepard and Edi were pinned almost immediately. "Edi, stay here." Shepard rounded a corner and came into full view. The slavers opened fire to no avail. She charged at them pulling out her shotgun and leveling it at them. She fired into the crowd taking out a majority of them before she entered the rest of their minds. She twisted them before reloading and firing again. She called upon Edi to move up and they systematically went through the building sending out hostages as they cleared it.  


They were through the enormous building fairly quickly and were able to free all of the slaves leading them to the outside. After taking care of all the slavers Shepard sent Edi out with the rest of the slaves and stayed behind to bring the building down.  


Shepard had just set the charges Bray had given her when she heard the crack of a sniper rifle, not Legion's. "Shepard Commander, come now! Liara is down!"  


She was there before he finished speaking. There was purple all over Liara's shoulder. Shepard threw up her barrier and covered all five of them. "Legion find that bastard now!" She looked down at Liara. "You're going to be fine Liara. We are getting you to the Normandy now okay love? Zack did you call Lia?"  


"She will be here any second Commander.". Just then the shuttle approached and she carried Liara onboard. Legion took out the sniper and Shepard called the other crews. They had taken out the Batarians and were releasing hostages. She informed them that someone had been injured on her crew and they needed a crew to come to their base to release all the hostages and wait for the Asari and Alliance to come pick them up.  
"Shepard? Zack and I will stay behind to release the rest of the hostages and make sure they are not afraid."  


"Good call Edi. Thank you."  


"Shepard? Is Blue OK?"  


"She'll be just fine Jack." Liara nodded. "She might want to get drunk with you later though, have a couple cigarettes."  


Liara hit her comms. "I'm fine Jack. It was a fucking sniper. I had my barrier up so it's not too bad, I had it worse on Therum."  


Jacks voice was thick and choked. "You sure Blue? I can be right there."  


"I can't wait to see you but I'm sure Oriana needs to see me first. We will drink later OK?" There were tears of pain streaming from Liara's eyes. Shepard melded with her and took it from her. All the pain. Liara felt like she could breathe. "Fiadh... no my love. You can't take that."  


Tears immediately streamed down Shepard's face from the pain. "I just did Liara. I would heal you if I could."  


Oriana was waiting for them in the med bay and began assessing the injury. "Shepard I need you to leave please? Let me help her."  


"Shepard, let me have my pain so I can tell her how bad it hurts. Please Fiadh?"  


Shepard released the pain back to Liara and sat outside the med bay and waited. It seemed like an eternity. She knew Liara would be fine, it just sucked not being there for her.  


The rest of the crew returned and Jack and Miranda sat with Shepard. They told her that the newly appointed Admiral Anderson had led the ground team to pick up survivors, he only asked if the crew of the Normandy was alright. Jack told him about Liara and he gave his best wishes.  


"Shepard, he wants you to contact him so he can give you the information you asked for and he can take the OSD from you."  


"Thank you Miranda and you too Jack. What about Ali? Where is she?"  


"She is on one of the Asari ships with her mother and her sister. They were in the camp that you liberated Shepard. She is with them now. I told her to stay and we would rendezvous when we could. I hope that's alright, I can help Ori. In fact I'll go in right now."  


"You alright Jack?". Shepard reached over and grabbed the young biotics hand. "You seem pretty quiet."  


"I'm fine Shep. I'm just worried about Blue. I could tell she was in pain."  


"It was my fault Jack. I sent her out of the bunker we had raided. She was with the slaves we had freed. I should have stayed with her, but I knew if the explosives I had were to go off early, she couldn't make it. I was pretty sure that I would survive. It was a through and through Jack. As far as I could tell nothing major was hit. I'm sorry Jack. I let you both down."  
Jack put her arm around Shepard. "I know you would never put any of us in danger... unless that asshole Kaidan was still here.". They both laughed. "She will be fine Shep. We can go to Horizon and do some practice shit. It will do everyone some good. How's that sound?"  


Shepard leaned her head on Jack's slim shoulder. "That's a great idea."  
Just then Oriana stepped out. "She's fine you two. It went right through, it hit her collar bone and we had to use the bone stitcher, other than that no major damage. Randa and I stitched her up and she wants to see her two favorite people. Oh! No alcohol for 24 hours! She is on some serious pain meds. I probably over did it a bit but she was so stubborn. She kept saying she was fine."  


"As you know, I've never been shot. I took her pain and it was intense. You didn't over do it, believe me. Thank you Oriana."  


"Not a problem. Come on."  


"Hi Liara. I'm sorry. I should have had you stay with me."  


"No Shepard! I saw the sniper. He had his sights on Zack. He would have killed the young man if I hadn't stepped in front of him. I don't even think he knows babe."  


"Did you just call me babe?!"  


Liara giggled. "Probably! Is that OK? I have watched some human movies with Jack in the lounge!"  
"What movies? Babe...."  


"Shepard you're so cute! I mean it! I love it when you get pouty. Or when you stomp your foot and whine. My goddess Shepard! It is adorable!" She was giggling again.  


"I'm adorable, huh?" Shepard leaned in and her lips brushed Liara's as she spoke. Shepard kissed her tenderly but with passion. "I'm glad you're alright Liara. I was worried.". She breathed out the last sentence.  


"I am fine.". She kissed Shepard with fire. "Remember when we were at the club? And you were straddling me on the couch? Fuck that was hot!! We should do that in one of the lounges... Soon!!"  


"OK! Nobody wants to know about that Liara. Jacks here. So is Miranda and Oriana.". Shepard had a deep red blush all the way to her chest. "Sorry about that guys! You're gonna know all my dirty little secrets soon I think!"  


"Oh fuck!! That was dirty... but so hot!!!!"  


"I love you Liara. I'm glad you're doing good. I need to meet with the Alliance, I will be back later to take you to bed."  


"You bet your sweet ass you will!"  


As Shepard left they all heard her say, "Oh my gods! What is she on?!"  
°°°°°°°°°  


"Admiral, thanks for meeting with me on the Normandy. I still don't ever want to be on an alliance ship again."  


"Not a problem Shepard. How's Liara?"  


"She's great! Totally on pain meds right now spilling every one of my most embarrassing secrets to the rest of my crew! She took a bullet for Zack, I don't think he knows. She said he would have been killed."  


"That bondmate of yours has some balls on her!". Shepard raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "Seriously Shepard! She could be in some posh hotel right now having a full body massage while dignitaries beg to wipe her ass. That maiden is more powerful than the entire Alliance Military. And she took a bullet for Zack?! You know he's Admiral Hacket's nephew right?"  


"Shut the fuck up David!"  


Anderson laughed. "Seriously Shepard! He is!"  


"Well fuck me!! I'll have to watch him a little better next time! And thank you for the compliment, for Liara. I will let her know!"  


"I'm happy for you Shepard. I always wondered if there was someone out there for you. It has to be so hard being an anomaly. I like you Shepard, I have since the first time I met you. You are a good person and I'm lucky to have you as a friend."  


"Well don't be too excited. You are going to be invited to our wedding. Matriarch Benezia is doing all the planning. We told her to do whatever she wanted. I'm sure we'll all be good and drunk before the wedding starts!"  


"Well I can't wait! Can I bring a date?"  


"I wouldn't have it any other way. Here is the OSD. After you check it out you will understand why I want to interact with the beacon."  


"Thank you. I have the location of the beacon on this disk. I will get the permission you need and send a transmission to you when it is all clear for you to go. Thank you Shepard! Until next time."  


Shepard returned to the med bay to find Liara in the middle of another embarrassing Shepard moment. "So I grab Fiadh by the hand and pull her to me and she is so red... We are in public and people are watching. I kiss her so tenderly and she can't move. She is paralyzed! Seriously! So... one of my hands keeps getting lower and It's on the button of her pants and she squeals out this sound...". Liara is laughing so hard now, and so are ALL the other people in the room.  


Who the hell is in there? Is that Wrex?!  


"So I unbutton the top button and...  


"Hey! What're you guys talking about?"  


"Oh I'm pretty sure you know Shepard! Your face is almost purple! I didn't know humans could turn that color! Oh right... you're half Asari too! That's right!". Everyone laughed.  


"Well now... you're so observant Wrex. Can I take my girlfriend to my cabin before I am never able to look any of you in the eye... Ever again!! Please?"  
°°°°°°°°  
Shepard made sure Liara was comfortable, she got some extra pillows and a blanket and propped herself up right next to her. "Hi Fiadh. How are you my love?"  
  


Shepard laid her head in Liara's lap and cried. "It's alright. I'm fine Shepard."  
  


"The moment I heard that sniper rifle I knew. I just knew..."  
  


"I am fine, please stop." Shepard just sobbed. She couldn't stop. She kept thinking about how it could have turned out and she was just sick.

"I don't know if I could survive losing you Liara. Before I had you...there was always the hope of you. Now... now I know there is nothing like you in this galaxy! Nothing! I don't know that I would want to survive if I lost you."  
There wasn't anything Liara could do but hold her. So she held her until she stopped crying and fell asleep.  
  


Shepard woke up in Liara's lap. She sat up and looked at Liara. "Do you need your medicine babe?"  
  


Liara laughed. "Yes I do babe." Shepard kissed her and got it for her. "You want breakfast?". Liara nodded. "I'll be right back."  
  


Shepard returned with breakfast. They ate in bed. After they were done Shepard bathed Liara being careful of her stitches. She dried her and dressed her and led her to the couch. "How are you?"  
  


"Shepard? How are you? Really? You were not good last night. Are you alright?"  
  


"I'm seriously reconsidering having you on my ship Liara. I don't know what to do. I can't think straight. It never really occurred to me that you might die, I don't know what to do. I'm paralyzed by the thought of losing you."  
Liara was shocked! "Damnit Shepard! No... stop this right now! I am not leaving you on this ship without me! Do you understand me?!"  
  


"Liara! Don't you understand?! I am very difficult to kill! You aren't!!"  
  


"Enough!" Liara got up and started to walk out of the room.  
  


"Okay. Okay Liara. I'm sorry. Please don't go." Shepard started crying again.  
  


"Fiadh! What is wrong? My love you are so emotional!" Something occurred to Liara that was a bit frightening! "Shepard! Are you pregnant?! You are so emotional my love! Did you meld too deep with me and get pregnant?!"  
  


"Oh my gods Liara!? What?!" Now Shepard was sobbing again! "I can't be pregnant! What is happening to me?!"  
  


"Oriana, this is Liara. Would you come to our cabin ASAP?"  
  


Oriana was there in about three minutes. She entered the cabin to find Shepard balling and Liara trying to console her. "What is going on?!"  
  


"That is a great question Oriana! What is wrong with my girlfriend?! She is extremely emotional! She cried all night and now all morning! I am concerned that she might be pregnant!"  
  


"What?! Shepard? Who have you been sleeping with?! You're cheating on Liara? With who?! Oh my god! All the years of being single and you are sleeping around now?! Do you know how many people would have had sex with you before you found Liara?! My god! I'm straight and I would have even slept with you... "  
  


Shepard just cried harder and buried her head in Liara's lap. "No Oriana. She is human and Asari. Remember? Her reproductive organs are asari not human. We have been very sexually active and she had never been taught how to control her herself during a sexually charged meld... I am concerned she may have gone too deep and now she might be pregnant. Understand?!"  
  


"Holy shit! Is this true Shepard? No one ever taught you how to control a meld?" Shepard just continued to cry but she shook her head no. "We have to get you in the med bay now!"  
  


"Randa? I need you to clear deck three immediately! There is something wrong with Shepard and the crew can't see her in the state she is in right now.... I don't care if you have to involve your girlfriend, just get it done now! And let me know when its clear. Love you.... thanks!!"  
  


"I'm sorry Shepard. I shouldn't have thought those things about you. And my little meltdown with my confession, I'm so sorry. I'm really embarrassed. Sorry Liara."  
  


"Oriana it is fine! I have no doubt that 93 percent of this crew would have sex with my bondmate if she were to offer it."  
  


"Why not 100%"  
  


"Well, I know that Jack wouldn't, Legion wouldn't and I know Steve wouldn't. Everyone else though... I'm fairly certain that Gabby and Ken would want to if it were only all three at once. And oddly enough... I really don't believe that Joker would."  
  


"Wow! You've put some thought into this!"  
  


Liara nodded. "Of course! I'm a scientist! I break everything down. I am also extremely possessive and jealous which isn't a good combination. So I have thought about it... a lot! If I didn't know Fiadh as intimately as I do... I would be a constant wreck.". Liara lovingly played with Shepard's hair.  
  


"Ori? Bring her now!"  
  


"Okay people! Let's move with a purpose! Go!"  
  


They made it to the med bay with no problem. Miranda was still there with Jack. "What is wrong with her?"  
  


"We aren't sure. She won't stop crying. She has been crying since last 

night. I think she might be pregnant."  
"Is she on any Asari pregnancy inhibitor medications?" Liara shook her head no.  
  


"I think we need to do a pregnancy test right now."  
  


"What the fuck?! Can't a girl just be emotional?! Why do you all think I'm pregnant just because I'm emotional?! Nobody thinks you're pregnant if you cry Oriana?! Right?!" Shepard continued to cry.  
  


Liara shook her head. "See what I mean?"  
  


"It is a very simple blood test Fiadh. I promise that Ori and I won't hurt you."  
  


"What about Liara? She got hurt! What if it happens again and I'm not there? What if I lose her? I can't lose her! If I do I won't be me anymore! I won't care anymore and I am apparently immortal! So you all sit here and try to figure out what's wrong with me! I'm telling you what it is! I can't lose Liara T'Soni! EVER! Or I won't be me!!!"  
  


Miranda walked over to Shepard and sat by her on the bed. "You're telling me that you are wreck? Because Liara got hurt?" Shepard was sobbing again and couldn't catch her breath. She did nod though. "Shepard... do you know what fear is? Have you ever experienced it?" Shepard just shrugged her shoulders and shook head no.  
  


Miranda looked up at Liara. "Honey, I think she is truly terrified of losing you. I don't think she had ever felt real fear before. She has never questioned her own mortality and as shallow as I will make it sound... she thought about it when she realized that it is truly possible that you could die and she may never die. That is a long time to feel empty Liara." Shepard was actually shaking now. Having her fears understood and verbalized back to her just made it more painful.  
  


"Oh goddess Shepard. I am so sorry I didn't listen to you my love. Meld with me.". Shepard's mind flew forward and Liara felt her love trembling with the fear of losing her and an eternity without her. It was heartbreaking and awful. I'm so sorry Fiadh. I understand now how you feel. "Oriana you have to give her something for the pain.". Liara was sobbing now. "You don't understand how bad it feels and I am only sharing it. I can't imagine how it hurts at full force please."  
  


Miranda, Jack and Oriana just looked at each other and grabbed hands. They sat on the bed with them and asked Liara and Shepard to share their pain. Shepard opened up and brought them in. They immediately felt such loss and pain that it was almost making them physically ill. They were all crying, sobbing. The pain they felt at the possibility of losing Liara was wrenching. It felt like their insides were being twisted and ripped apart. Their hearts felt heavy like they were weighted and in a grip.  
  


The love they felt for Liara was undeniable and true. It was love in a pure form that none of them would ever experience again. It was so open and accepting and boundless. Jack latched onto it. Shepard, come here. So she did. Her consciousness found Jack in Shepard's never ending fountain of love for Liara. And they played in it, like little kids in a park. Shepard reached out to Liara and pulled her into. They all found it and were basking in it.  
  


Shepard hugged Liara. _I'm sorry Liara. I told you I can't control myself when it comes to you._  
  


_You do just fine Fiadh. You are everything to me too, you know that right?_   
  


_Thank you Jack! Thank you Miranda and Oriana. I'm sorry I scared everyone. I scared myself. I'm ending the meld alright?_   
  


Shepard carefully exited the meld and opened her eyes to see everyone smiling through their own tears. "My god Fiadh! Your love is so pure. Do you even understand how powerful it is? There is nothing but love in you for Liara." Miranda was going to miss that feeling. She didn't want to ever let it go. "I felt how you feel about me. You have the purest intentions, it is almost childlike in its innocence. Thank you for sharing that with me." Miranda wiped the tears from her cheek.  
  


"So Shep. I guess we learned that your emotions are stripped to their purest form. Everything you feel, is raw and intense. It isn't muddled by anything else.". Jack hugged Shepard and grabbed a cold beer out of Oriana's med bay refrigerator.  
  


"Where the hell did that come from Jack?". Jack smiled at Oriana.  
  


"I have a stash and I use your fridge when I want a super cold one! Thanks by the way!"  
  


"Are there anymore?" Jack grabbed four more and they all had a beer while they came down off of their emotional high. "You know... I kinda still feel like I'm in love with you Liara. However awkward that may be right now. I just had to share.". Oriana took a long drink of her beer. "Fuck Jack! Where did you get this? It is really good beer!"  
  


"Right?! It's my favorite! I add it to Ashley's supply list all the time!" Jack took another drink. "I'll add more next time. By the way... I feel the same way about you Blue."  
  


"Uh huh! I have to say that I have a memory of having sex with you Liara and I don't think it will leave my mind anytime soon." Miranda blushed at her confession.  
  


"I'm right there with ya Randa! I experienced that one too!"  
  


"That must have been when I was playing in the fountain with Shep! I have to say... I'm glad I missed out on that! Not that it's wrong... it's just... well Blue is my best friend so... you know what I mean." Jack was blushing. 

"Not that you aren't absolutely gorgeous Liara, because you definitely are! It's just...never mind."  
  


"Sorry Liara. I thought I was more guarded." Shepard nuzzled Liara's neck. 

"Thank you all again. That was the worst thing I have ever experienced!"  
  


"Clearly! It was my worst experience too!".Miranda took another drink of her beer. "So... are we still doing a pregnancy test or what?


	16. Horizon

 

Liara and Shepard decided that Jack's suggestion about training on Horizon was a great idea. It might be a really good place to practice their biotics. They took most of the crew with them and practiced out in the wilderness where the colonists told them it would be safe.  


Liara and Shepard started with their own barriers. They were on opposite sides of a long open field. "OK Jack. I have a theory. I think that if either Liara or I think the other might be in danger our fields will join."  


"Why do you think that Shep? Did something happen?"  


"The night after the football game. The first time it happened... I felt like Kaidan was threatening Liara. There was something about the way he hovered by her all night. When I saw him cornering her... I thought of Therum and I was angry. I realize now that I also felt possessive.... Jealous even. Any one of those emotions could have been a trigger." Shepard thought back to the day she was in his mind and she felt his hatred for Liara. "I just should have flayed him alive right then! Jack... he was going to kidnap her. He had a plan. He had already purchased biotic dampeners for her! He planned to make her his sex slave!"  


That was all it took and Shepard's barrier raced across the field and joined with Liara's.  


"Holy shit! I guess your hunch was right. Did Liara know?  


"Did I know what?"  


"What the fuck Blue? You can hear us?"  


"Like you're standing right next to me. This is kind of cool Shepard."  


The group worked on biotics and target practice with their weapons and biotics. James, Jack and Miranda taught some basic hand to hand with Ashley.  


"Hey Skip! When are we headed home again? I wanted to let my sisters know so they have time to get to Thessia."  


"Well... Liara and I are getting married soon. Benezia is planning it and when she knows we will tell you. Why don't we come by in the Normandy and pick them up? It will save them money and time, we don't have to stop at check points remember?"  


"Really? That would be awesome! Thanks!"  


"No problem Ash! You and the girls are coming to the wedding right?!"  


"So we are invited?"  


"Of course! Do I have to personally invite everyone?! I figured you guys just knew."  
°°°°°°°°°  


They were back on the ship and Shepard called a mandatory meeting in the mess. "Hey guys! I am kinda out of it sometimes and I don't realize that I need to say things out loud for people to know what I'm thinking. I assume you all know that Liara and I are engaged to be bonded... or married if you prefer that term. We want you to know you are all invited to the wedding and you may bring guests or family. We will let you know when it is and just let us know how many you are bringing."  
  


"Am I really invited Commander?" James had a blush on his face.  
  


"You should direct that question to Liara."  
  


Liara stood next to Shepard and cocked her hip and her head, arms crossed in front of her as she stared right into his eyes. "One rude comment about MY wife and you will be escorted off my property. Will that be an issue for you lieutenant?"  
  


"No Ma'am. No problem at all." Liara dropped her arms to her sides and relaxed. "Then absolutely, we would love to have you James."  
Shepard smiled. "Shiala? How is Ali doing?"  
  


Shiala smiled and a blush grew on her face. Liara raised one of her 'eyebrows'. Huh? She is blushing. I have never seen her blush before... 

"Well Shepard... she has never been happier! I visited her yesterday as you know, she is ready to come back to the Normandy whenever you are ready to go."  
  


Shepard smiled at Shiala and put her hand on her shoulder. She leaned into her as she spoke. "If you want to, you can stay on the ship. Would you like me to talk to Captain Lenai for you? We will be here for a couple of days and then I have to go to the Monastery and I would like you to come."  
  


"Why are you going there Shepard?"  
  


"We are meeting Justicar Samara at the Monastery to go over some plans for the Ardat Yakshi."  
  


Shiala's eyes narrowed a bit and Shepard wondered what that was about. "Yes Shepard. I want to go with you. But I would also like to spend as much time with Ali as I can if you are sure.". She blushed fiercely. "May I speak with Ali first Commander?". 

Shepard nodded and smiled. "Of course."  
  


Liara grabbed Shepard's hand. _Aileas and Shiala? Since when?_  
  


_They are true bondmates Liara. I guess what I see is an aura of some kind. Their auras have been intertwined, wrapped into each other. It is a beautiful purple. They were already connected. It's really something to see._   
  


Liara mulled over what Shepard had just told her. _Do you see anything like that with us?_  
 _  
_

_Yes._   
_  
_

_Shepard? Why haven't you told me? I want to know these things._   
_  
_

_Sometimes I forget that I'm different Liara. That's all. It doesn't occur to me that everyone can't see what I can. I just didn't think about it. Would you like me to show you?_   
  


Liara smiled. "Yes!"  
  


Shepard reached out at the same time Liara did. Their 'souls' joined outside of their bodies. _Liara. Do you see the aura that surrounds us? Isn't it beautiful?_  
  


Liara gasped. _Is it always there Fiadh?_  
 _  
_

_It is always there. I see it when I am apart from you._ Shepard smiled.  
 _It is a beautiful color! It is like the stones in our rings! Shepard?! How did you find those rings for us?! Rings that look like our auras when they are joined?!_  
 _I actually had them made. I went to the jeweler the day after I kissed you in the bar. Our auras had joined already and I knew when I saw you again there would be no question for me. I described the aura to him and oddly enough he said he knew of a stone. It was extremely rare. I paid him to make our rings with it and I bought the larger stone that they were created from. I asked him to hold the rings until the day I needed them and he did. The larger stone is in my study at our home. It was going to be a wedding present for you._  
 _  
_

_Shepard..._   
  


Shepard grabbed onto Liara and held her in her arms. She buried her face in Liara's neck and began kissing it all the way to the folds. She nibbled on one of the chords and licked it, she could feel Liara getting turned on. Their breathing became labored. Shepard stopped and rested her head against Liara's neck. She whispered apologies to her lover.  
  


"Fuck! That happens so fast! I love it but sometimes it is so inappropriate!" She smiled at Liara.  
  


They ended the meld slowly. Not wanting to separate.  
  


"You called your house our home Fiadh. Is that what you want?"  
  


"Yes. Until we build our own home. Some place we choose together. Would you want that Liara?" Shepard's face was deep red. Liara caressed her cheek with her nose and lips. She was intoxicated by her lovers scent, the feel of her skin, by how open and vulnerable she was in this moment. Her hands were in Shepard's hair and her mouth was on her lovers lips. They devoured each other. One of Shepard's hands in her lovers folds, the other on her lower back... pushing lower until she had Liara's firm ass in her hand. Liara moaned loudly. Shepard growled and pulled her closer, desperate for more contact. Then Liara remembered where they were... "Fuck! We have to stop! Now!"  
  


Fiadh almost couldn't. She whined as she heaved in gulps of air. They still couldn't separate from each other. So they stood there. Foreheads pressed together, just looking into each others eyes with longing and a promise to fulfill that need later.  
  


"I am so in love with you Liara T'Soni.". Liara kissed her again.  
°°°°°°°°°°  
  


The Normandy stayed in orbit above Horizon for four days. Shiala did go to the Asari ship, the Nefrane. She and Aileas promised to work on their project when possible while they where on the Nefrane. They decided it was a great opportunity and they seized it. Building alliances and melding with anyone willing. It was a great starting point in building their network of Asari.  
  


The crew had continued going to the surface of Horizon and working on their combat skills. They were all becoming quite a cohesive unit. Some of the colonists had started going to the field just to watch. They were mesmerized by the different species working together to form one unit. Most were shocked that there was a Geth that chose to befriend organics and was willing to teach and to learn from them.  
  


On the fourth day Legion was working with Ashley, Tali and Garrus on some techniques he shared in disabling Geth. He noticed Shepard standing by herself seemingly lost in a thought long forgotten.  
  


"Shepard Commander? What are you thinking about?"  
  


"There was a great civilization that lived here many thousands of years ago, Legion. They were so peaceful and good."  
  


In Shepard's mind the landscape transformed as buildings cropped up and the people that had lived here centuries ago appeared in her mind. She watched as an ordinary day unfolded. In her mind she walked the busy city streets, walking by shops and open markets. She listened as they spoke to each other about mundane, ordinary and seemingly trivial daily things.  
As Shepard viewed this day from centuries past she told Legion what she was seeing... describing everything in as much detail as she could. A crowd had gathered as Shepard shared her story.  
  


The people that lived on this planet were a gentle people. They valued life above all things, finding all life to be beautiful. They were dark skinned with a thick skin. Their eyes were extremely pale, almost white. They were quite tall on average, Shepard estimated the average height to be at least ten feet. They had two legs and two arms but they also had a set of wings, they were enormous and appeared to be like leather, not feathered. They had ears that came to a point. They were clothed from the waist down but wore no shoes. They had huge, talon like feet that could grip and hold large items.  
  


As formidable as they appeared, they were twice as gentle. They had no use for vehicles but they worked together to reap their crops. They had space travel technology but they chose to not use it. They didn't want to give up what they had. They had seen what had happened on other planets so they stayed to themselves.  
  


"What happened to them?"  
  


"The Protheans happened. They were the rulers of the Galaxy and they decided who would participate and who wouldn't.". There was anger in Shepard's voice. "They forced these peaceful people into servitude, taking there crops for themselves, their minerals and eventually their children. They were forced to call themselves Protheans and had to learn their masters language. It was awful."  
  


"We are sorry Shepard Commander. We cannot fathom the amount of information you carry in your mind. It must feel so solitary at times to be you."  
  


"Thank you Legion. It does. But having people like you in my life helps more than you can imagine."  
°°°°°°°°°°  
  


Shepard and Liara decided to eat at one of the cafe's with Tali and Garrus. It had been awhile since Tali and Garrus were off ship together. "I love your rings. Did you find them on Earth?" Tali was forever curious.  
  


"No. Shepard actually commissioned a jeweler on Thessia to make them. She had them made the day after we kissed in the bar two years ago."  
  


"How romantic Shepard. I always thought you would be a romantic. Well you know... when I thought about you like that sometimes... never mind."  
  


"So... what's it like having Matriarch Benezia as your Mother in law? Is it scary? No offense Liara." Garrus wanted to change the subject.  
  


Shepard laughed. "No, not at all. I quite like her in fact. She is warm and loving actually." Liara squeezed Shepard's hand. "She is pretty incredible."  
  


"Are you nervous about the wedding? Either of you?" Garrus was hoping Tali wouldn't get any ideas.  
  


"I can honestly say that I am not nervous at all about being bonded to Fiadh. But the wedding does make me nervous Garrus." Shepard squeezed Liara's hand.  
  


"Why Liara? What are you nervous about?" Shepard wanted to know, she was surprised by Liara's confession.  
  


"These events can be so overwhelming. There are so many traditions and formalities that the Asari rely on in situations such as this. Especially because I am from one of the Great Houses. We will be expected to adhere to so many different traditions in the bonding ceremony and I don't want that. Ours is not a wedding or a bonding for any reason than we desire it. I do not want to be expected to have a specific dance or say a certain speech only because it has been done the same way for many millennia. I know you do not know what to expect Shepard. But I meant it when I told you I just wanted us to do it and not involve anyone else. I am not a traditional Asari and I do not ever want to be one."  
  


"I am certainly not traditional in any sense of the word either Liara. What should we do?"  
  


Liara rested her head on Shepard's shoulder. "I have no idea at all."  
The four finished their lunch just as Traynor approached the table. "Hey Traynor. You almost ready to bug out?"  
  


Traynor started fidgeting as she blushed. "Ummm.... well I ... not quite Commander. I found the girl you want..." Liara's head snapped toward Traynor. Her blush deepened. "Ooohhhh... noooo.... not like she wants her... wants her... she needs her.... aahhh.... noooo! A crew person! oh bloody hell! Never mind!". She crossed her arms and shook her head. "She will be here any moment."  
  


Shepard laughed. "Thank you Traynor. I really appreciate it. What's her name?" Just then she heard someone call her name. She looked around Traynor and found a familiar face. She smiled wide and jumped up from the table jogging to the approaching girl.  
  


"Holy shit Evan?! What are you doing here?!". Evan grabbed Shepard and hugged her tight.  
  


"I have missed you so much! How long has it been?!"  
  


"I think it's been what? Four years? I like what you've done with your hair!" She ran her hand through the short chopped reddish black hair. "It looks really good!"  
  


Evan looked around the group and smiled as she waved. "I saw you in a vid at the mall Shepard. Really?! Did you really stomp your foot at your girlfriend?" She walked up to Liara and smiled as she reached out her hand. Liara took it and smiled back, hiding how perplexed she was. "I am Fiadh's relative. My mom is Hannah Shepard. My mom doesn't know everything and neither do I but I know I am from Shepard's line genetically. I think it's so cool and that will make us relatives Dr. T'Soni! It's so nice to meet you."  
  


"It's nice to meet you too Evan. How did you and Fiadh meet?"  
  


Evan shook her head. "There was an Ardat Yakshi involved if you can believe it!"  
  


Liara's eyes lit with recognition. "Of course! That's where I know you from! You were much younger but I remember you from melding with Fiadh. She is quite fond of you." Liara dipped her head as she smiled.  
  


"She's quite fond of you too Liara." They all laughed. "Hi Uncle Garrus and Aunt Tali! How have you been? Everything seems a bit crazy huh? I heard about Kaidan getting shot at C-sec I'm sorry everyone. That had to hurt.". Everyone paled a little bit.  
  


"Kaidan? Isn't that the one you all killed at C-sec headquarters? Something about him wanting to kidnap Liara?". Traynor looked around to see everyone's mouths open and their faces ghostly white. "Or maybe not!? Hhhmmm.... right.. I don't know what I'm saying.... bloody fucking hell!!!"  
  


Shepard put a hand on the specialist's shoulder and laughed. "It's alright Traynor. It's a wild but true story Evan. Jack and her girlfriend will want to fill you in on all the details."  
  


"Holy shit!! Jack has a girlfriend?! I always knew she would soften up and let someone in! Who is she? This is so exciting! I can't wait to tell Alex! She's gonna shit!"  
  


"I'm waiting for someone Evan but after would you like to go to my ship and check it out?" Shepard smiled.  
  


Evan laughed. "You're waiting for me sis! I'm the chick that Sam knows! You have a spot for me or what?!"  
  


"Oh fuck! I'm sorry! Of course it would be you! Nobody can build a computer or create programs like you!!! Absolutely let's head out!". Shepard hugged the young Shepard again and put her arm around her shoulder as they walked to the shuttle.  
  


"Evan? Is your mom going to be concerned that you are on a ship that is in pursuit of a rogue Spectre?"  
  


"You know my mom Aunt Tali. She is too busy to keep up with me. She is always a planet behind. It's alright! I already told Alex and she wants to come too. Can we get her?"  
  


"Hannah would kill me!!! We have to talk to you're mom about this Evan. You know that right?"  
  


"I told her already Fiadh. I left her a message but I haven't heard back. She's been busy. She is getting a promotion to Admiral."  
  


"Good for her! I'm happy for her. Where is Alex?"  
  


Evan smiled at her sister. "She's on Thessia. She hitched a ride from earth and she's at your house right now."  
  


"I guess we are going to Thessia..."

 


	17. Samara

 

Shepard made her way to the CIC to see Tali and Jack. They had information about Geth communications they had intercepted. "So what's up?" Tali nodded at Shepard.  


"We think we are hearing a lot of Geth chatter in the Armstrong Nebula. There are four systems that we have intercepted transmissions from so far. Legion hasn't been able to break their code yet... but something is definitely up."  


"I'll contact Anderson and see if he knows anything about it. Great work you two."  


Shepard headed to the war room and found Evan hard at work with Edi and Legion. Liara was still mining data from the pads and omnitools that Shepard had given her. "Hello Fiadh. How are you?"  


Fiadh leaned against Liara's workstation and flexed her biceps. "I've been missing you."  


Liara turned to her lover and saw Shepard flexing. "Really Shepard? You think you are going to draw me away from work just by showing me your muscles? I am not your average Asari maiden...". Liara laughed and shook her head. She ran one of her hands up Shepard's arm all the way to her shoulder and back down to her hand. Shepard watched Liara's color deepen and her breathing increase. There was also a noticeable sheen of sweat on her face.  


"You're not the average Asari huh?". Shepard flexed again and Liara grabbed her bicep and pulled Shepard in closer to her. "No Fiadh I am not. You will learn that soon enough."  


Shepard whined at the heat in Liara's eyes. Liara leaned in as her lips brushed softly against Shepard's. "I will see you later Fiadh.". And Liara turned back to her workstation and continued with what she had been working on.  


Shepard needed a cold shower as she watched her gorgeous lover lean over her workstation focused intensely at the task at hand. She watched her muscles flex in her arms as she reached out or typed. She licked her lips as she noticed how her well formed leg muscles would tighten and relax as Liara leaned forward or back as she worked. Shepard saw how form fitting Liara's shirt was and her breath caught in her throat, she saw the outline of her breast, how soft and supple it appeared as Liara reached for something, stretching for it and Shepard licked her lips again as she felt herself get wet. A growl escaped her throat and Liara turned to find Shepard's eyes glued to her and she saw the look in Fiadh's eyes, no longer green but almost black with desire and Liara just turned from her and walked out the door.  


Fiadh followed her objective, her face hot with desire. Liara had punched the key pad as Shepard stepped into the elevator and headed right to her lover and Liara was soaked just seeing the look on Shepard's face and she whimpered with anticipation. Shepard grabbed Liara by the back of her thighs, picking her up and pinning her against the wall of the elevator and Liara straddled her hips as their pelvises touched. They both moaned with ecstasy at the pressure as they ground into each other... "I'm not the average Asari maiden either Liara." Shepard's voice so husky with desire and Liara nearly came for her lover... Her mouth on Shepard's her arms wrapped around her neck as her hands found her hair and she pulled her lover closer to her, their tongues embedded in each others mouths. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and the lovers had no clue as they pushed into each other one of Shepard's hands on Liara's ass the other on her breast and Liara cried out with pleasure as Shepard's mouth devoured her neck with teeth and her tongue... Liara along for the ride.  
Her eyes flew open to find they were on their floor. "Fiadh take me to our bed and fuck me now!" Shepard's mouth ripped from her neck and whimpered into hers as they kissed without breath both bodies shaking with lust. "Now! Fiadh...". Shepard backed away from the wall and walked out of the elevator, Liara still straddling her lover as they made it to the door. Liara hit the biometric lock and they burst in the room barely making it to the bed. Neither one of them hearing the words coming from the elevator. "Bloody fucking hell! You have got to be joking!" Samantha shaking her head.  


Samantha made it the CIC completely flushed and without a doubt turned on from the elevator ride. If she hadn't been so focused on her data pad she would have seen the lovers in the elevator. **My god that was hot!!! Holy bloody hell!!! Shake it off Samantha or go to your cabin!** Samantha walked to her station still lost in thought. **Liara and Shepard! Fucking... unbelievably HOT!!!**  


Tali and Jack watched their friend as her face flushed and her breathing became ragged. Sam grabbed the edge of her workstation and the women laughed out loud. Her head whipped around and she saw them watching her and she knew. "What? What's so funny eh?"  


"We saw them go into the elevator. We were tempted to follow but decided against it.". Tali was laughing hard.  


"Shep looked like she was in heat! Fuck, it was like nothing existed except Liara!". Jack just shook her head  


"I got on the elevator on four and was so focused on my data pad that I didn't see them. I heard them though... so I looked up and well..." Her face flushed even more. "All I have to say is that I won't ever get that short ride to Shepard's floor out of my mind!!!"  


Jack and Tali laughed so hard at their flustered friend. "Better you than me Sam."  


"I kinda wished I had gotten on the elevator too. They are so in love and passionate for each other. It is really hot!" Tali smiled at them even though they couldn't see through her helmet. If they could have they would have noticed the blush that spread all the way to her chest and the sweat that was forming on her forehead.  


"What are you all going on about over here?" Miranda grabbed her girlfriends hand and intertwined their fingers. "Hi Jack. I missed you this morning. I thought we were meeting for breakfast." Miranda actually looked bashful and that took Tali by surprise.  


"Sam got in the elevator with Liara and Shepard while they were otherwise engaged with each other."  


Miranda blushed fiercely! "Holy shit Sam! I have one of Shepard's memories of her and Liara having sex! It is so fucking hot!!  I can't get it out of my head!"  


"Ohh... Myy... Noooo fucking way!!! How do you... Uummm.... How are you able...... To... Ummm.... Concentrate?!" Sam was so embarrassed.  


Miranda was so flustered. "I just try to push it out of my mind."  


Sam closed her eyes and sighed. "She... Ummm had Liara... pinned against the wall of the... aahhhh elevator. They were... grinding... into each other!! Liara... lets just say.... well... she is definitely in charge!!  
Miranda leaned into Jack's shoulder and sighed.  


Jack smiled at her girlfriend. "I never thought I'd see Shepard actually whipped by anybody!"  
°°°°°°°°°°  


"Goddess Fiadh! What was that?!" Liara laid on top of Shepard trying to catch her breath. Their bodies soaked in sweat, lips swollen, wrists sore... Fiadh was lying on her back satisfied enough not to try again. "Are you complaining love?" Shepard got the words out between huffs of breath.  
Liara lifted her head enough to kiss her lovers neck. "No! I'm definitely not complaining! I was just surprised at your persistence."  


Shepard chuckled. "Persistence huh? Is that what we are calling it? I thought I was totally out of control with lust for you. Out of my mind needing to make love to you! Wanting to make you come as you screamed my name and I fucked you senseless. But if we're calling it persistence... that's fine too!"  


Liara lifted herself enough to kiss Shepard slow and deep as liquid heat ran from her onto Shepard's thigh. Fiadh felt it trickle down and she sobbed a whimper into Liara's mouth. "Do you see what you do to me with your words my love?! Just your words and I am so wet again for you! Imagine what it's like when you are inside me... fucking me... and talking to me too.". Liara devoured Shepard's mouth. "You have so much power over me and I love it." They kissed... exploring with their tongues. Liara pulled away so she could breathe. "You do have really nice biceps too, Fiadh."  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  


"Lia, how long until we're there?"  


"We will be landing at the Lesuss Monastery in five minutes Commander. Justicar Samara will be waiting for you at the landing pad."  


"Thank you Lia. If you're comfortable, you are welcome to join us on our visit. I'd like it if you would actually." Shepard smiled at her shuttle pilot. She turned to Miranda, Mordin, Liara and Shiala. "Five minutes and we're on the ground. Samara will meet us and then we will go into the Monastery. Any questions or lingering concerns?"  


Mordin stood. "As I said before... Asari are known to find me quite attractive. Skin tone is pleasing, flexibility is a factor. Nervous about the number of potential Asari that might not be able to resist. Hopefully not the case... Ardat Yakshi involvement... could be problematic."  


"Mordin... I will make sure you are well protected alright?". Shepard made a 'can you believe this guy' face at Miranda and chuckled.  


The shuttle landed and Lia opened the door, it was a beautiful sight. The Monastery was nestled in the snow capped mountains of a beautiful and hard world. Shepard always felt at peace here, almost as if the women within these walls were somehow her kindred spirits. She smiled at her friend. "Samara, it's been too long my friend. How are you?"  


Samara smiled at Fiadh and took her in her arms, embracing the woman that she trusted more than anyone else in nearly 400 years. "I have missed you my friend. I have no doubt that you have incredible stories to share... come. Let us walk these halls together so that you may see how much the Monastery has changed since you were last here. But first, please, introduce me to your friends." Samara looked at the group with curiosity and smiled, not the warmest smile, but a smile nonetheless.  


"Samara, this is Shiala, the First Guard to the House T'Soni."  
Samara dipped her head at Shiala. "It is a pleasure to see you again Shiala... it has been many years."  


"It has been Justicar, over 80 years in fact. I trust that your travels have kept you safe and in the arms of the goddess." Shiala dipped her head and stepped aside.  


"This is Mordin Solus."  


Mordin bowed a bit and spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you Justicar."  


"I know much about you Mordin Solus. You are a legend among the Asari people. Your work in STG is also quite well known. Well... maybe not what you have actually done, but the fact that you were a part of STG. It is my pleasure Mordin Solus."  


Shepard raised a questioning eyebrow to Miranda as she looked at her friend. She shook her head and introduced her to Samara. "This is Miranda Lawson."  


"It is good to meet you Miranda Lawson."  


Miranda smiled and dipped her head to the Justicar. "The pleasure is mine Justicar Samara."  


"This is Liara T'Soni."  


"I remember you very well Liara T'Soni. Do you remember me?" Shepard gave a quizzical look.  


"I do Justicar. I remember the trials as if they were not even a year ago. Knowing that one wrong answer could have sent me to my death, or to this Monastery was terrifying indeed. That is the burden of a pureblood child though... is it not, Justicar?". Liara was like ice with Samara. "Of course you would know that better than most. Have you been able to find your other daughter yet? Morinth isn't it? I understand that you and my future bondmate had her cornered some years back but alas she slipped through your net. How unfortunate. Maybe next time."  


Shepard wasn't sure what was happening. "You still have a silver tongue I see. It is fortunate that you are a T'Soni... although there may come a time very soon when that might not be a factor. Take care how you speak to me child."  


Shiala had moved and was already in front of Liara. At the Justicars comment she actually flared her biotics. "You need to keep in mind who you are speaking to Samara. She may be considered a child to many... but she has the power and influence to rival any Matriarch... and some Justicars. Do not ever refer to her as being just a child again. And do not make the mistake of considering her to be weak."  


Shepard watched in horror absolutely paralyzed by what was transpiring before her eyes. Even Lia had departed the shuttle and was standing behind Liara and Shiala. Samara flared her biotics and that was enough for Fiadh.  


There was a crowd that had gathered, hearing the harsh words spoken by Liara to the Justicar. Most Ardat Yakshi had no love for the Justicars, especially Samara, and to see her spoken to with anger and hatred was a welcomed sight indeed. When the red haired human flared her white biotics and the young Asari maiden flared hers the crowd waited with baited breath to watch the battle. It was only when Shepard's barrier mixed with Liara's did they gasp and the murmurs started.  


Shepard stood in front of Shiala and Liara. She knew that Samara could not get through her to harm them if it came to that. She hoped it didn't come to that.  


"I don't know what's happening here but I won't allow this to go any further. This ends now Samara. I'm not going to pretend that I am not more than a little confused, but I won't allow any harm to come to Liara... ever. And that stands for all of House T'Soni. You are my good friend Samara... please end this now... let it go. I beg of you."  


"Are you truly the bondmate of this pureblood? Have you bonded with her Shepard? A true union? Her trials were very unclear... there has always been more than a possibility that she is an Ardat Yakshi." Shepard was stunned! The look on her face told Samara so many things. "You did not know, did you Fiadh? She easily could be in this Monastery... or dead. If she had not been the daughter of two very powerful Matriarchs, this is where she would have been."  


Shepard was livid. "Why?! Why would she be here Samara?!". Shepard looked as if she could tear Samara apart with her hands.  


"She failed many of her trials Shepard. I can see by your reaction that she hasn't melded with you... she is a deceitful demon of the night winds... let me take her into custody now and save you from your death."

"You will do no such thing! She is my bondmate! We have melded! Many times Samara! I have been in her mind and she has been in mine! She has been in my mind with three other humans in fact! She is NOT a danger! She is not an Ardat Yakshi!". Shepard snapped! Pure unadulterated rage started flowing and her eyes shone bright white as white tendrils whipped from her body! "You know what?! If she were an Ardat Yakshi... I wouldn't fucking care! I would never let you take her from me! No matter what!" Shepard's biotics were pulsing as she moved left to right, stalking her prey, her only focus being Samara. "You have no right to threaten Liara! Stop yourself this instance Samara... before I lose control and can't stop myself. I don't want to hurt you but I will!"

Samara stared at Liara with such hate and seething anger and Fiadh knew... she knew that she might have to kill her friend right here in a Monastery in front of a crowd of people. Most of her was now fine with that...  


"What did I fail? What part of your ridiculous fucking trial did I fail? I have been so deep inside my lovers mind and have never harmed her! Never Justicar! But standing here right now watching how you look at me with such disgust and hate... I almost wish I were what you think of me just so I could enter your mind and twist it. You came into my home. You tested me with frightening trials. I was so sheltered and shy! I had heard the curses that the others had called me. 'Pureblood! Whore! Ardat Yakshi!'. I had no idea what any of those things meant! I had no idea who my father was! Until YOU! You came into my home... the most famous Justicar in the galaxy... and you told me my father was an Asari who left me because of what I was! An Ardat Yakshi! I had no fucking idea what that meant!". Shepard and everyone else were now staring at Liara. Shock and horror prevalent on many faces as the crowd continued to grow.  


"That's right! The great Justicar Samara told a trembling confused child that her father hated and feared her because she was a pureblood! You told me that I would kill just because I would like it! You told me that my father had no doubt what I was! You said that you had become so good at finding Ardat Yakshi that you could tell almost immediately and without any trials. You told me that at the end of the day I would either be in your custody or dead!!! Well... Justicar!! Here I am!!! Do you still think of me as a danger?! Are you going to kill me today now that you think you have a chance?!!!! You will not live through it if you dare try! Fiadh will tear you apart Samara! Even if I tried to stop her... she would not let you harm any of us! YOU WERE WRONG ABOUT ME!! How many others were you wrong about Samara? How many asari are in here today because you were wrong?!" Liara was enraged! Just speaking about her past had brought up so many memories that she was past the point of caring whether Samara lived or died.  


"What did you do to Liara? Samara? How could you hurt a child like that?! My gods! What is wrong with you? How many others are here right now because of you? How many that shouldn't be here? How many did you kill?". Shepard was shocked and horrified.  


Samara just stared at the bitch Asari in front of her... still feeling nothing but hatred for the vile creature that Liara surely was. "You are a pureblood whore! You are a demon! I do not believe you! You have used your influence to cloud my friends mind! You have hurt Fiadh!"  


Shepard moved so fast that no one saw it. She had Samara pinned against a wall ten feet off the ground. "Let me in your mind and I will show you a few of our melds Samara. Or I will kill you right now for the disgusting things you just called Liara."  


"I do not trust you or that whore of yours! Let me go to do my duties or I will kill you Fiadh."  


Shepard laughed. It was maniacal and chilling. "I can kill you with a thought Samara! You will be dead before I let you go. This is your last chance." Shepard released her hold on Samara and they both dropped to the ground. Shepard gave her space and waited for Samara to stand down or make a move. She made her move. She tried to grab Liara by the throat in a biotic grip but she couldn't penetrate their field. She tried to throw Liara but nothing happened and then she finally drew her shotgun and fired multiple shots at her, all of them dropping straight to the ground. Shepard and her crew just looked on at Samara with anger, shame and disappointment. She tried to breach their barrier but couldn't.  


Samara started to lose what little control she had left. She turned the weapon on Mordin and Miranda, they were both out of the protective field. That was too much for any of them and they all three attacked Samara. Shiala charged the Justicar as Liara threw a warp. Samara hit the wall twenty feet behind her and Shepard was there before she impacted it. She bounced off the wall and was greeted by a throw from her former friend. There was so much force behind it that most of the windows shattered in their shuttle. Samara was dead. Shepard stood over her friend. She couldn't believe what had just happened.  


Shepard knelt over Samara's body a whispered a promise to her. She stood and turned to her friends. "Are you alright?". Both Miranda and Mordin nodded.  


"Shepard? I'm sorry. We should have moved into your barrier. We left you no choice. I'm so sorry." Miranda couldn't meet Shepard's gaze.  


"It was not your fault Miranda or yours Mordin."  


"You okay Shiala?"  


"Yes Shepard. I am. I am sorry that I forced you to kill your friend.". Shepard just shook her head and told Shiala no.  


"She forced me to kill her." She walked over to Liara and as soon as they embraced their biotics started to dissipate and the Asari that looked on gasped again. The murmurs started and Shepard just buried her face in Liara's neck. "Why didn't you tell me love? I never would have brought you here. I'm so sorry."  


"It is my fault Fiadh. I should have backed down at the start but I couldn't. I had so much rage and it consumed me. I am so sorry." Liara kissed Shepard as they embraced for a moment longer.  


"What happens now Liara? What will happen to us?"  


Matriarch Gallae approached Shepard and Liara. "I need to speak with all of you now." Shepard stood in front of Liara with her back flush to Liara's front, her arms behind her, her hands holding Liara so her body shielded her.  


Shepard panicked. "You will not touch Liara or anyone else on my crew Matriarch. We are not trapped here I guarantee it!". Shepard felt like a caged animal. Her biotics flared and Liara's weren't far behind. Shepard's crew moved closer together as the barrier quickly grew to engulf them.  


"Please... I saw what happened. I know what she did to you, all of you. I am so sorry Liara T'Soni. I have to speak with you now. Please? I am no fool! I know what you are Fiadh... no harm will come to you or your crew as long as I can help it."  


Liara's eyes turned black as she entered Fiadh's mind. _We should go with her now. I don't think we have a choice. Fiadh relaxed and dropped her barrier. Okay Liara. Okay... we'll see how this plays out._ Shepard turned to Liara and kissed her and then faced the Matriarch again. "Alright Matriarch Gallae. We will follow you."


	18. Ardat Yakshi

This time Lia didn't hesitate to join the rest of the group as they entered the Monastery and ended up in a conference room.

"There have been rumors for centuries that Samara had lost her mind. Many of the Asari within these walls have sworn that they have melded with others and never harmed anyone. Of course the only way to prove one of their claims is to allow them to meld. Either scenario is frightening.". The Matriarch had food and beverages brought into the the conference room for the group. There were four more Asari that joined them. "Shepard? May I speak freely among your crew? Do they know about you?"

"Yes you may." Shepard sat next to Liara. She grabbed Liara's hand and held it to her. She kissed it.

"As you are aware this is a Monastery. It is in the truest sense of the word. We have been studying ancient texts for centuries and I must say... you are in those texts Fiadh Shepard. It is unclear as to exactly what you are, but you are always depicted as a force of good. It is also said that you are an immortal."

The Matriarchs waited for a response from Shepard or her crew but got none. They were uncertain as to how much she knew about herself and they were fishing.

The Matriarch continued. "Liara, I mean no disrespect, but is all that you said true? Did Samara say those things to you when you were a child?"

"She did Matriarch Gallae. All those things and much more. She had an undeniable impact in the development of my psyche as you can imagine. I was a pariah for some time. It was only as I became much older and more confident in myself that I realized what Samara had said about me was not true. I lived for decades believing that I was a demon. I would not join with anyone for years... no one... until fourteen years ago. I was afraid I would kill them. I also believed until recently all the vile things she said about my father." Liara took a breath and averted her eyes to a window. She looked out at the snow covered mountain peaks and relived the horror of the visit from Samara so many years ago. Her eyes were distant and cloudy. She shivered and brought her eyes back to Gallae.

"I am not an Ardat Yakshi Matriarchs. I have never harmed anyone during a meld. I have in fact melded with three people in this very room. Please... ask any of them anything you want."

The Matriarchs considered Liara's suggestion and seemed to silently confer with one another. "Would you feel comfortable melding with one of us?" 

Shepard's biotics flared and everyone in the room became uneasy.  
"Matriarchs... I just killed my friend not thirty minutes ago. Do not presume that I am done. No one will put Liara in harms way. I will meld with all of you right now! Let me see your intentions and then she can make her choice."

There were some murmurs and small gasps. They were shocked at the audacity of this being before them demanding anything from them! They were Matriarchs and they had earned respect! At least that's what they believed.

"I am immortal! I can kill with little more than a word or even a thought. I don't want to... that is Liara's influence. Matriarchs, make no mistake, I would be a very different force if she were not my anchor. Caution yourselves before you proceed. Weigh your options and make your choice but know that I will protect her if I even think she is being harmed. You do not want to test me."

"Fiadh... I will meld with them. It is fine. No one here will harm me."

At that Shiala jumped in. "No! She will not meld with any of you! I watched in horror as your Justicar tore through Liara's mind and hurt that child nearly beyond repair! I did not do my duties that day and I let my charge be harmed by that hateful bitch! I will go to my grave today before I allow one of you to harm her!"

"Shiala! Stop! Please? Shiala... what she did to me was not your fault! You have been a friend to me and my companion through many years and many tribulations. You have never let me down."

"I have Liara! The Justicar... and after... Therum. I heard you recount the story to Jack at the hotel! Everything. I know everything....". Shiala was crying. "I was angry with you for a decade Liara. Angry because you finally decided to act your age and be a maiden! At least that's what I thought it was. I didn't pry... I didn't even ask... I just assumed. I was so wrong Liara. You were miserable and in pain for a decade while the world went on around you and everyone ignored the horror you were living in. I am so sorry and I will not let you down again!"

Liara broke down. She laid her head on the table and cried. She didn't know that Shiala knew. After the events of the day she was done.

"Matriarchs, it has been a difficult day to say the least. Our shuttle is going nowhere because I broke it and we are all a bit exhausted and stressed. Is there somewhere we can take refuge while we figure what to do?"

"Of course. I should have offered you a reprieve already. Forgive me. Let me take you to our hospitality quarters."  
°°°°°°°°°°°

Shepard was on edge. She laid down with Liara until the maiden fell asleep and then she called Shiala. "Will you come and stay with Liara? I need to get out and clear my head."

Shepard walked the halls unattended. She didn't have a specific place in mind to go, she just needed to move. She was somewhat aware of a small group that had been following her on her travels but she wasn't concerned.  
She ended up outside in an open courtyard. The view was so beautiful. She sat down on one of the benches and just enjoyed her surroundings. It was so peaceful and calm. She closed her eyes going over the days events once more and tried to release them for good. She ached for the young Liara that faced the trials that Samara had put her through. She felt her eyes begin to sting and she breathed in deeply... steeling herself from any emotion. As she finally worked through them and let what she could go she let out a breath that she had been holding in.  There were icy breezes coming through the mountain ranges and joining in the spot she was now standing on. She smiled as she let them pass through her and all around her. It was exhilarating.

Many Asari stopped to watch this wondrous creature, marveling at her strength and ferocity. Such a seemingly young human standing victorious against a Justicar. Many of them were beginning to believe what they had studied in the ancient manuscripts.

One Asari maiden set a course to approach the strange human. She walked directly to her, headstrong and with purpose. The closer she got the more determined she became until she was five feet from her objective. Shepard's barrier ignited around her engulfing her in a shimmer of white. She looked over to the maiden and raised an eyebrow. Before she could speak, she heard Liara in her head. _Shepard, are you alright? My biotics flared while I was sleeping and I woke with the distinct feeling you might be in need of my assistance._

Shepard turned from the maiden and smiled out to the mountains. _Hi lover! I missed you! You are more than welcome to come out to a courtyard that I found. It's beautiful Liara. It is so peaceful and calming._ Liara felt Shepard smile. Liara felt warm and loved as if she were being embraced. _Come find me love. We can stand here together and freeze. Liara laughed out loud and Shiala was getting concerned._  
_  
_

_We will be there shortly._

Shepard smiled wider. _Excellent! Tell Shiala I said hi! See you soon!_

"Liara? Are you alright?"

"Yes... Shepard says hi. We are going to meet her. Come with me? Should we see if Miranda would like to come?"

"When did you speak with Shepard? I never heard you on your comms."

"Shepard and I can speak telepathically Shiala. We realized it while we were on Thessia."

Shiala gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "What?! How is that possible Liara? I do not understand!"

"We aren't sure either. We just know we can. So far this is the greatest distance we have ever communicated over. I feel like there is a homing beacon I can follow as well. It is very exciting."

Miranda did choose to go with Liara and Shiala. They followed Liara's directions and the homing beacon did lead them right to Shepard.  
As soon as Liara saw Shepard she ran to her and jumped up as Shepard caught her. Liara wrapped her legs around Shepard's waist and Shepard held her by her thighs... it was reminiscent of their now infamous elevator ride and the lovers smiled through their kisses. "Liara!". Shepard said kissing her.  


"I have missed you Fiadh! How are you?"  


"Look at this view... isn't it just beautiful? I told you didn't I?"  


"So it is true? You can communicate long distance? This is very perplexing."  


"Well hello to you too Shiala. And yes, we can. Why is it perplexing? I think that so far Liara and I have shown that we are not your average asari. I think we should expect the unexpected from now on and just go with it. What do you think Liara?"  


Liara was standing by Shepard now holding her hand. She looked dreamily at her lover and smiled. "I think that's the best advice I have heard all day. Who knows what we can accomplish without limitation? I am so excited to find out Fiadh."  


Shepard turned to Miranda and Shiala and beckoned them to come closer. "You guys... I think we might be able to heal the Ardat Yakshi."  


"Shepard! What are you saying?! How?" Liara didn't like what she was hearing at all.  


"Liara... if I can meld with one of them... We may be able to heal them. I want to try."  


Liara was reeling from the epiphany that Shepard just shared. "What if you can not escape their mind Shepard? What if they get out of control? Your mind is the most powerful mind I have ever joined but it would be so tempting to an Ardat Yakshi."  


"Miranda? Do you have any thoughts on the subject?"  


"Actually Shepard I do... I think you could be right. We need to speak with the matriarchs and make your proposal to them. The sooner the better."  


"Do I not get a say in this? I believe that I should."  


"Shiala, you would tell me no and you know it so let's just meet with the Matriarchs first okay?"  
°°°°°°°°°°°  


"Thank you for meeting with me Matriarchs. I have a proposition. This is going to sound very strange and you may want to reject it out right but don't. If you will let me... I would like to try to meld with an Ardat Yakshi."  


There were gasps throughout the conference room. One of the Matriarchs jumped from her chair. "Are you insane?! What are you playing at Spectre?!"  


"I assure you this is no game! I know it is a risky proposition. I would have to be paired initially with a person who is strong and good. Someone that would be able to stop themselves if they started to destroy me. Believe me this is not something that I enter into lightly Matriarchs. It is a complete unknown for me and as I understand it, I am immortal. However... I have never melded with an Ardat Yakshi so I have no idea what kind of damage they could do to my brain."  


"What makes you think this is possible?" Matriarch Gallae was the only level head in the room.  


"Honestly... I feel it in my gut. It's just a feeling nothing more."  


Miranda listened to the debate and decided she should elaborate. "I don't know what kind of facilities you have here for neurological studies. I can assure you that Mordin Solus, Dr. Jelize and I have all done individual studies on Asari and melding. We have extensive records on it and have mapped the brain waves of literally hundreds of asari. We have a very good baseline of what normal should look like in a scan and Mordin and I brought our research here. If you have a facility where we can properly observe an Ardat Yakshi while she is melding with Shepard... in theory we could map it and perhaps fix it."  


There was an explosion of conversation in the room. What if's... and should we try? Eventually the conversation turned a little hopeful and they agreed to try. "If you are certain Spectre. We wish no harm to come to you."  
"Rila is our strongest and most centered Asari here... however..."  


Shepard sighed and shook her head. "I know. I just killed her mother. Fuck!"  


"Shepard, I have known Rila nearly her entire life. Let us at least speak with her." Matriarch Gallae knew that Rila was a very good person at her core.  


"Matriarch I need Liara to be in the room with us. She and I instinctively know when the other is in danger of any kind. I think she would be a lifeline for me if I get into trouble. Does anyone have a problem with that?"  


"We still want to meld with you Liara... to verify your account of your encounter with Samara all those years ago."  


Shepard looked over at Liara. _What do you want to do Liara? You don't have to agree to it if you don't want to._  


She smiled at Fiadh and winked. Shepard laughed out loud and smiled at Liara. "Well now... aren't we feeling a bit feisty love?"  


Only two other people in the room understood exactly what was happening between Fiadh and Liara.  


Matriarch Gallae witnessed the exchange and she thought she knew what had happened. "May I be so bold as to ask you both something personal?"  
_  
_

_She knows Shepard. Should we acknowledge it or deny it?_  
_  
_

_Liara, I think the more that people understand our connection, perhaps the safer you might be. If they know that I can sense when your in danger... they will be less likely to attack you. Does that make sense?_  


Liara nodded. "Yes Matriarch. Inquire as to any and all things you wish to know. We will be truthful."  


"Earlier when you were in engaged with Justicar Samara, we all noticed that your barriers joined. The green barrier appears to be impenetrable, is that true?  


"It seems to be... yes. We are still testing it and pushing our limits with it, however, we have not been in a true battle as of yet. We can envelope others in the barrier without conscious thought. The barrier seems to instinctively repel those which mean us harm as well." Liara maintained eye contact with Gallae.  


Shepard decided to take it further. "I don't know if you noticed but anyone inside the barrier is completely protected as well. Any weapon fire from within is exponentially more lethal. Shiala's charge earlier was devastating as I'm sure you noticed as was Liara's warp. So we know that somehow... anyone inside the barrier is much more deadly than they would normally be. Liara and I have also realized that the our biotics will 'ignite' automatically if even if we subconsciously sense that the other is in trouble."  


The Matriarchs were absolutely captivated. They were shocked and excited and frightened all at the same time.  


Liara decided to give an example. "Earlier today I was asleep in my quarters when I was awakened by my biotics flaring and an overwhelming feeling that Fiadh was in trouble. I reached out telepathically and we were able to communicate. I then was able to find her just by following a feeling I had as to where she was. Like a beacon of sorts. Miranda and Shiala were also present for the trip. By the way... while inside the barrier... anyone can speak out loud and be heard over vast distances. It is quite remarkable."  


"Thank you for your honesty. It is refreshing not to expect subterfuge. You have no idea how hard it is to be at this Monastery, full of Ardat Yakshi, and know that every bit of information you receive here from the outside worlds has been filtered and manipulated to keep you in the dark! It is exhausting."  


"Matriarchs, I have never lied to any of you over the years. I have been completely honest with all of you. I mean it when I say that I believe the inhabitants of this Monastery will be key in our survival! The reason I have come now is to tell you that the annihilators are here! There is a Spectre named Saren and he has found one. He refers to them as Reapers and the one that he's in league with is called Soveriegn. They attacked Eden Prime with the help of the Geth. It has begun!"  


Matriarch Gallae sat silently for a few moments as the other Matriarchs looked at her. It is obvious that Gallae is the strength and wisdom of the Monastery, what a heavy burden she must carry. Shepard studied them, wondering how they have survived here for centuries. Alone on a desolate world that seemed so intent on making life too hard for any that lived upon it. She was deep in thought, admiring the women and their tenacity when Gallae finally spoke.


	19. Repercussions

"We will take you to the neurological facility we have here. We will also call for Rila and have her meet you there. I would like to meld with you right now though. Is that alright Liara?"

"Please begin when you are ready Matriarch Gallae. I am open and accepting of your presence within my mind.". Liara dipped her head and Matriarch Gallae stood and led Liara to an intimate couch and they held hands, touched foreheads and Gallae entered her mind.  
_  
_

_Hello Matriarch._  
_  
_

_Liara, thank you for allowing this intrusion. I am somewhat ashamed that I have even asked for you to verify this to be truthful._  
_  
_

_It is fine Gallae. Think nothing more of it. I understand the implications... if Samara was truly out of touch with reality... there are quite a few women here that should not be. Let us begin._

Liara had just turned forty. She was so excited for her birthday! Her Mother had been telling her that someone important was coming to see her today! Liara couldn't wait! She had said to be on her best behavior and it was very important to tell the truth.

When Justicar Samara walked into the formal seating room where Liara had been waiting, her heart jumped in her chest! Liara wondered if all Asari were visited by the most famous Justicar on their fortieth birthdays!  
"Justicar Samara, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Liara T'Soni.". She stood and bowed to the Justicar.

"Stand straight child. I am here to test you... not to befriend you! Make no mistake... by the end of this day you will be coming with me or you will be dead."

"I do not understand. Why are you saying these things to me?". Liara was terrified. The Matriarch could feel it through the meld.

"You have heard the term Ardat Yakshi?". The 'teenager' nodded. "Where have you heard it?"

"Some children and some adults have called me that."

"Do you know what it means?". The Justicars eyes bore into Liara and she wanted to scream and run away.

"No. But I do not like it!"

"It is because you sense it is true! You are an Ardat Yakshi!"

"So what if I am?! I do not know what that means! And I do not care! My Mother loves me and so do the acolytes and so does Shiala! They are what matter!"

It was obvious that the Justicar was livid at the audacity and strength of this child. Only forty and here she is standing strong and defiant facing one of the strongest asari!

"Love does not matter! You are a killer! You will kill for pleasure and power! You are a pureblood and you will be a whore, killing with your mind and sex! You disgust me! Just as you disgusted your Asari father! That is why she left you! She is frightened and horrified by what she and your mother created!"

The T'Soni 'child' became enraged. Her biotics flared and her eyes turned black. "Do not speak about me or my family like that or I will destroy you Samara!"

_That is enough sweet child. I need to see nothing more. I am so sorry. That never should have happened to you._

"I am certain that Samara hurt more than just this young child. She was abrasive and aggressive from the moment she laid eyes on Liara. It was something that never should have happened!"

"Matriarchs! You better have a fucking good reason for having my daughter in this fucking room!"

"Dad! What are you doing here?". Liara got up and ran to Aethyta and hugged her.

"Your Mom and I heard that some serious shit went down here at the Monastery and we wanted to let the Matriarchs know that nobody messes with our girl! Nobody!"

She looked over at Shepard and winked. "Hey there lover girl! How are you?"

Shepard smiled and laughed. "I am always fine when I have Liara by my side.". Shepard winked back at Aethyta.

Shepard rose to greet her 'father in law'. "Is Matriarch Benezia here as well?"

Benezia entered the room and hugged her daughter. She kissed her head and then looked at Shepard. "Fiadh... please start calling me Benezia. You are my family.". She reached for Shepard and drew her into a hug with Aethyta and Liara. "Shiala, come here please?" She drew Shiala and Miranda into the group hug as well. None of the other Matriarchs had ever heard of someone with her power or stature being so openly affectionate in front of strangers before. It was refreshing.

"So... why did you meld with my daughter? You better have a damn good reason!"

Matriarch Gallae rose and bowed in front of Benezia and Aethyta. "Mother, Dad, this is Matriarch Gallae. I believe she is one of the Matriarchs in charge here at this Monastery. She and I melded so that I might prove that I am not an Ardat Yakshi."

Benezia was wreathed in biotic light. "What in the goddess name are you playing at?! You dare to accuse my daughter of being an Ardat Yakshi?!"  
  


Gallae bowed to the Matriarchs. "Justicar Samara has maintained for eighty years that Liara was an Ardat Yakshi. She petitioned this Monastery on many occasion trying to convince us to be proactive and kidnap your daughter. She had evidence that she would bring in, a file as thick as the Book of Athame, it detailed all of the kills that your daughter had committed over the years."

Shepard was blazing in white as tendrils whipped from her body. The building they were in began to shake. "You lied to me Gallae! You never disclosed this to us before she allowed you to meld! Embrace the fucking goddess you lying bitch!"

"Shepard! No! Fiadh stop now...". Liara reached through Shepard's field and her biotics flared, the two ignited and engulfed Liara and Shepard in a field similar to a stasis field. They were floating a few feet off of the ground. Liara moved in front of Fiadh and ran her fingers through her hair. Shepard closed her eyes. Liara leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth and Fiadh groaned loudly. "Leave us at once! Unless you all want to risk death!" Everyone cleared the room and Liara began kissing her lover again as Shepard was gaining control. "I am right here Fiadh. Take what you need from me."

Shepard drew her arms around Liara and held her close. She was shaking with rage. "Why shouldn't I kill her? Did I do something wrong Liara? She lied to us."

"I know. But here we are... in each others arms... kissing each other... holding each other. And now they also know that I can calm you. It is another weapon we have in our ever growing arsenal. They also know that just your anger... your rage can collapse an entire building and shake the very earth on which they stand!"

They stayed like that, holding each other until their fields died off. Liara had her lips on Shepard's neck as they softly swayed to no music. "I love you Liara T'Soni."

They exited the room some time later. They were holding hands as they walked toward Aethyta and Benezia. "Hello Mom and Dad. Where is everyone else?"

Aethyta laughed! "Bunch of pussies! The whole lot of them! Shepard? You calm down lover girl?"

She nodded. "I still kinda wanna kill her. She lied and I feel like I put Liara in danger. I'm pissed at myself!"

Aethyta walked over and slapped Shepard on the shoulder. "You're pretty fucking scary! You know that right?! If it weren't for Nezzi I'd probably be dead right now."

Shepard cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"She told me you would never hurt Liara. Otherwise I would have tried to do something heroic and gotten my ass kicked."  
°°°°°°°°°°°

The Matriarchs regrouped with Shepard and Liara. Gallae apologized repeatedly. "We didn't believe Samara! I should have opened with that instead of what I did say. We knew that Liara was not an Ardat Yakshi. We have always had people trailing those that Samara accused but never brought in. There were many! We have always believed that her daughter Falere is not an Ardat Yakshi. We have no proof it is a theory."

Shepard considered all that the Matriarch had told her. "I'm sorry I caused an earthquake. I keep telling people not to fuck with Liara... it's a very touchy subject with me. I bet you know that now. It's a good thing she was in that room. I seriously might have brought the entire Monastery down. I still want to see if I can help the Ardat Yakshi in this Monastery. If you believe that Falere is not an Ardat Yakshi, then that's where we start."

Falere was hooked up to equipment and in the exam chair already. It is more than a theory that she could walk out of this room a new person without any affliction... if she truly ever had one.

"Hello Falere. Have you been told what we will be trying to do here today?". Miranda was very gentle with the Asari.

"Yes. Are you one of those that killed my mother?"

 Miranda winced.  "Shepard is my friend. She saved my life and Professor Solus when your mother turned her shotgun on us. I did not do anything to provoke her. I am truly sorry about your loss Falere."

"Don't be human. She brought it on herself. She put many of us in here that do not belong! I am not an Ardat Yakshi! I had a lover... she and I never harmed each other. We would meld regularly. My Mother knew of our relationship and she forbid it because we were both Asari. She lied to the Matriarchs! I never tried to escape because I stayed for Rila, she would have died in the beginning. She was so young and terrified! I couldn't leave her like our Mother left us!"

Miranda didn't know what to say. She continued working, hooking up leads and waiting for the others. "My father created me in a lab, he grew me. He manipulated his own genetic material to create the perfect woman... he wanted me all to himself... for himself. He used me every way he could until I ran away at the age of thirteen. Two years later I had heard rumors that he created a new daughter... out of my genetic material. When I found out it was true, I came home and he continued his... shall we say... relationship with me. After Oriana was born I stole her and escaped again. I went home for her and I sacrificed my sanity and my body for her. For her... I would set worlds on fire and throw myself into an abyss. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my sister... so believe me Asari... I understand what it is to sacrifice yourself for love of a sister."

Shepard stood in the doorway with Liara. Miranda looked up and they could see the pain flash across her face. Shepard tilted her head and mouthed, I'm so sorry. Miranda closed her eyes for a moment and opened them as a tear rolled down her cheek. She gave a pained smile and a nod. "It appears our guest of honor is here so why don't we get to it!"  
Miranda went to her workstation and began to monitor Falere's brain waves and neural activities. "Are you ready?"

Falere's eyes turned black. "Embrace eternity Shepard.". Shepard and Falere met in Shepard's mind. _Hi. Are you okay Falere? I'm not feeling anything abnormal._

_I knew you wouldn't Shepard. I am not an Ardat Yakshi. My mother knew it too. She sent me here out of anger and spite. I had a lover... I'm sure she has long forgotten about me. If you can't help Rila... I will not leave this place._

_I understand... Mordin is already setting up the facility next-door. I think we are done here. I'm sorry about your mother._

_I am too. I am sorry that I didn't have the guts to kill her years ago. Goodbye Fiadh. Thank you._

The meld ended. "She isn't an Ardat Yakshi. Never was. I'm so sorry Falere. Let's go help Rila."

As Shepard entered the room she saw Rila hooked up and ready to go. Mordin was already at the monitors. Shepard looked a bit apprehensive as she sat down across from her. "Rila, I am sorry about your Mother. She was a very good friend of mine but she would not stop attacking my crew. I begged her to cease all aggression but she just wouldn't. I am truly sorry Rila."

"Shepard. Stop! I was there. I witnessed the entire event. I wanted to see you and meet your bondmate I have always found you quite interesting Dr. T'Soni. I have read most of your articles and papers that have been published and am entirely intrigued with your hypothesis about the destruction of each civilization and the cycles. I assure you Shepard that I mean you no harm and will do everything that I can to refrain from causing you pain or any distress."

"Well then... let's begin."

Rila entered Shepard's mind and Fiadh felt like she was intoxicated. She wanted to stay there forever. It was erotic and sensual and euphoric. She was so wet instantly and she nearly had an orgasm. _Fuck Rila! What is happening?_

Shepard was sweating and moaning and Liara knew what was going on. She grabbed Fiadh's hand and joined the meld. _Rila stop! Stop now!_  
_Liara? Fuck Liara it feels so good! I don't want it to stop! I'm so close! Stay with me in here! I want you too!_

_Shepard! You are going to die if you do not stop yourself right now! Leave now before you get hurt! Rila can you hear me?_

_Yes Liara I am here. I do not understand why I have no affect on you. It does not make sense!_

_You need to let Shepard go now. Leave her mind immediately or I will kill you!_

The meld ended and the three were in shock. "What are you Liara?"

"That is a very good question Rila. Miranda did you get anything?"

"Yes I did. Shepard needs to meld again so I can fix it. Because I truly believe that I can."

"Shepard cannot go in again! I will meld with Rila. She has no affect on me, however Shepard nearly died!"

Liara held both of Shepard's hands and entered her mind immediately. _Shepard? Are you alright my love?_  
_  
_

_I think so Liara. What the fuck was that? My gods I nearly had an orgasm right after she entered my mind! I couldn't stop myself Liara... I am so sorry... and ashamed._  
_  
_

_Shepard stop. That does not matter. Are you alright? You need to see Oriana immediately or one of their doctors. Please? I must meld with Rila now love._  
_Liara no! It is too tempting and I won't be able to save you! Please don't do this?! I'm begging you!_

Liara hugged Shepard and kissed her softly. _It is alright Shepard. She has no affect on me at all. It appears that I am immune to Ardat Yakshi... not you._

She smiled at Fiadh and released her hands. "She needs to be checked out immediately please? I am ready Rila."

"Embrace eternity Liara." Rila tried attacking Liara every way she could but she could not harm her at all. After thirty minutes Miranda told them to stop.

"Rila needs to meld with someone other than Liara right now. I think I did it!"

Liara left the room and found a volunteer almost immediately. Rila was nervous to see her sister. "Falere, I don't want to hurt you! Please? There has to be someone else!"

Falere took her hand and kissed it so sweetly... "I am right here like I always have been. I'm not leaving you ever in your time of need. I believe in these people! I believe in Miranda Lawson! Let's do this now!"

"Embrace eternity Falere."

After ten seconds Miranda knew it had worked. She just sat down and watched her screens and cried in relief. She let them meld as long as they wanted and she just laughed through her tears. She called in Gallae and showed her what was happening. Gallae nearly fainted.

"By the goddess! You all did it! Shepard really did it! Where is she?"

"Shepard was hurt by Rila within the first few moments. It is actually Liara that is immune to the Ardat Yakshi. She is in the other room right now working with someone else."

Gallae did fall into a chair. "Are you serious? Liara?! By the goddess! And to think the Justicar tried to kill her so many times... thank the goddess Athame that we would never allow it!"

Liara worked with Mordin and Miranda healing Ardat Yakshi and finding those that never were for the next twenty hours straight. They had to take a break for a while because they were all completely exhausted.  
Shepard found Liara asleep on one of the medical tables in the lab. She asked one of the Matriarchs for a bed somewhere and she picked up her lover and carried her to a room and laid with her while she slept. She watched her and held her close, not wanting to leave this amazing creature for any reason. She marveled that it was Liara that was the answer and not herself. She knew they were both special, she wanted to know what other things this incredible maiden could be capable of!


	20. Healing

 

Shepard brought her in laws to tour the Normandy. They were extremely impressed with the ship. Benezia and Shepard ended up in her and Liara's cabin. "Fiadh? What would the Human council say if we tried to purchase the Normandy?"  
  


"What would be your purpose for that Benezia?"  
  


"We would be able to upgrade however you see fit, we would spare no expense. I can see how incredible this ship is already but I want my family protected. These people are your family and even Liara's now. I want to know that the people I hold most dear are going to have the best and most reliable equipment that is available."  
  


Shepard blushed at the Matriarchs confession. "I would much rather you owned this ship than anyone else... believe me. I think if you truly want to try, it has to be through back channels and shell companies. I don't trust the Human council or the Galactic Council! I feel like they are all waiting to start my tribunal."  
  


Shepard considered the other options in this scenario and came up with another strategy. "There is another possibility that might work with you now that I think of it. You are without a doubt the most powerful and influential person in the Galactic Community. Perhaps they would believe that in working with you... they could gain an incredibly powerful ally! By the way... where is Aethyta?"  
  


Benezia laughed. "She is in the ring sparring with Jack!"  
  


Shepard hit her comms. "Jack? Bring the babies and Aethyta to the starboard lounge! Let's give the lady some Ryncol. Oh! Tell Wrex to come too!"  
  


Benezia smiled at Shepard. "You knew she was Liara's father all along didn't you?"  
  


"Benezia... I know too many things. If I try to fix everything that I can see that needs to be fixed... I would never get anything done. I knew you were ready to tell her. I knew you needed a nudge. Liara never spoke about her father to me. I never asked. I would have intervened if I felt that you and Aethyta wouldn't fix it soon but I had a feeling that you would and I was right. I also know that Wrex and Aethyta are cousins! Did you know that?" She smiled as Benezia considered this new information.  
  


"There is something so comforting about you. I would follow you into death without hesitation... I would also follow you into a path of light and peace in this galaxy. I heard that you killed your friend yesterday protecting Shiala and Liara. I also heard you threatened to kill all of the Matriarchs here if they tried to harm your crew or House T'Soni. You need to understand that you are also House T'Soni... as is your sister Jack, you're mother, Hannah Shepard and all others you consider family. I will fight to protect ALL of House T'Soni... and all of you are included in that! There will NEVER be a tribunal for you as long as I breath air!! NEVER Fiadh!"  
  


"Thank you Matriarch!". Shepard blinked back a few tears and swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  


"You are not alone Fiadh... you are loved and accepted."  
  


The two sat in comfortable silence for awhile. They were content to just exist in the moment.  
  


"So, are the old legends true about the immortal from two worlds and the her immortal Asari?"  
  


"Benezia, I have no idea. I thought Liara might be but she was injured on Torfan. She was shot in the shoulder and she needed stitches. I'm not sure what has to happen for her to become immortal but it is more than a possibility that I have seen."  
  


"What do you mean she was shot?"  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
  


Miranda, Oriana, Mordin and Liara were exhausted. They asked for a break after another twenty hours of healing and Gallae found them all asleep in the cafeteria. She asked those that were healed to help her move them to a secure location and get them all into a comfortable bed. Liara was the last to wake after sleeping for fifteen hours straight. She woke up in a strange room and panicked. Her biotics flared as she looked around the room. _What's wrong Liara?_  
  


_I don't know where I am Shepard. I fell asleep and now I woke up in a strange room and I'm all alone._   
_  
_

_It's okay love... it's okay. Hit your comm and call Shiala. She is waiting for you to wake up babe._   
  


Liara hit her comm. "Shiala?"  
  


"You're awake! Would you like me to bring you some food Liara or did you want to come outside for a bit before you begin again?"  
Liara smiled and breathed easier. "Can you find me fresh clothes so I can shower and then I would like to eat and resume healing these Asari?"  
  


"Absolutely! Shepard packed you a bag and sent it back here with Steve. He landed a few minutes ago."  
  


"So Shepard is here then?"  
  


"No she is on the Normandy entertaining your parents with Jack and Wrex if you can believe it! They are all drinking in the lounge... I swear I heard something about Ryncol and Aethyta levitating Wrex...? I don't know! Anyway, I will bring your bag immediately!"  
  


"Thank you Shiala."  
_  
_

_Shepard?_   
_  
_

_Yes lover._   
_  
_

_Are you on the Normandy?_   
_  
_

_Yes...._   
_  
_

_Wow! This is far huh?!_   
_  
_

_Yes it is! It's exciting!_   
_  
_

_It is! When am I going to see you?_   
_  
_

_As soon as I can get Aethyta to put Wrex down. I might have made the mistake of adding Ryncol to the festivities in the lounge. Oh! By the way... you and Wrex are related!!! Weird huh?_   
_  
_

_Fiadh.....??? You already knew that didn't you? I love you. I can't wait to see you. Talk to you later Fiadh._   
_  
_

_I love you Liara. I will be there after your shift today okay? I miss you. Bye....._  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
"I have missed you Shepard!" They hugged each other tight, just breathing each other in. "So many of these women are not Ardat Yakshi Shepard. It is very upsetting how many were put here by Samara! It is exhausting melding with so many though. I don't know when I will be able to leave..."  
  


"What do you want to do Liara? Do you want to stay? I'm sure some of your mother's Commandos would stay. I can leave Shiala, Oriana and Mordin. I have to take Miranda if I leave here. Dr. Jelize has something to share with me and she won't do it until we are in person. I can leave one of the shuttles with you and Shiala can fly it if there is an emergency."  
  


"I do not want you to go Shepard. Not ever but I understand. We have been at it for three days now. We have at least four times that many left if not more. Some of these women just carry the genes for Ardat Yakshi... interestingly enough, Mordin has figured a way to manipulate the gene and make it inconsequential! It is very exciting!"  
  


They sat on the bench outside just happy to be together. "Jack says hi by the way!"  
  


Liara giggled. "She messages me all the time! It is so cute! I miss her too! Maybe Jack would want to stay with me. You could ask the Matriarchs if we can keep the puppies here and she could make sure nobody messes with me while I sleep... do you think she would agree to that?"  
  


"Yes. But I will ask her anyway to be sure."  
  


They sat for awhile longer until Shepard knew she was sleeping. She picked her up and carried her to her room and laid with her until she woke twelve hours later.  
  


"Fiadh! You stayed". They kissed and just lay there. Liara finally got up and started her routine. Shepard stepped into the shower with her and they bathed together knowing it would be days before they saw each other again. They took their time with each other making sure they pleasured each other enough to last the days they would be without the other. 

Neither looking forward to what was to come.  
Jack flew in on a shuttle with the puppies and was an immediate hit! Asari were coming out of the woodwork to see the little balls of fur and the painted human. She decided she was going to like it here for awhile. Interestingly enough Matriarch Aethyta decided to stay behind as well.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  


The Normandy arrived at the planet Hanalei to rendezvous with Dr. Jelize shortly after departing from Leseus. Shepard, Edi, Tali and Miranda took a shuttle flown by Lia and were in the facility a little over two hours after the Normandy arrived.  
  


"We've done it Shepard! All this work and we have a cure for the Quarian people! This is so exciting!"  
  


"Are you sure? This is incredible! But are you sure?"  
  


"I am! I have been in contact with some of my friends in the flotilla... they are on the way!"

"Are there any more tests to run? Anything doctor?"  
  


"No Shepard! Your DNA was the answer! I just had to figure how to use it correctly and Miranda did that for us! Your hypothesis was correct Miranda! Are you sure you do not hold any Doctorates of any kind?"  
  


"No I'm sure Dr. Jelize. I never had formal education of any kind at all!" Miranda laughed. "But thank you for your kind words."  
  


Tali stood with Lia and they were not sure they heard anything correctly. "Er... so what are you saying exactly? What does this mean for us?"  
  


Miranda smiled at her new Quarian friends. Shepard spoke up. "I think the good 'doctors' should give you the news."  
  


Miranda deferred to Dr. Jelize. "Well, you will receive this blanket antibiotic that we created using Shepard's DNA and within a few months you should no longer need your suits. Ever. Again."  
  


Tali fell onto the floor and Lia had to grab a desk before she hit the ground."Shut the fuck up! This is a joke Shepard! Right?! You put this nice Asari lady up to this and it is one of your April jokes that you pull! Is it April for you already?!"  
  


Shepard sat on the floor with Tali. "Not April! Not a joke! Dr. Jelize has been working on this with Miranda's help for nearly two years now. I just didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work. I'm so happy they could do this for you." Shepard looked up at Lia. "For all of you."  
  


"When can we start Dr. Jelize? I am ready right now!"  
  


Lia and Tali were each given the injection and asked to stick around the lab in case there were any complications from the antibiotic.  
  


"What other cool things have you discovered Doctor?"  
  


"I am still working on using your DNA to be a blanket cure all. I may have figured it out as well. I'm so sorry I don't keep in touch with you. I get so caught up in work and the years seem to fly by."  
  


"That is so much like my future bondmate. She gets so wrapped up in her work and she forgets to eat or sleep. Liara would literally go for days I think if I didn't remind her.". Shepard shook her head and laughed.  
  


"You have a girlfriend? Liara you say?! Liara T'Soni?!!!"  
  


"Yes I do. And yea it is Liara T'Soni. She and I are bound together to be married... or bonded soon. You didn't know?"  
  


"Congratulations Shepard! I did not know! That is wonderful news!" The doctor looked happy for Shepard. "Shepard? I am sorry... I never got with the Matriarch about you. I am so sorry! It was not intentional. I am so busy between here and the Mars Archives!! Please forgive me.". Dr. Jelize bowed her head.  
  


"There is nothing to forgive my friend. You already do so much. The goddess intervened and it took care of it herself.". Shepard smiled at her and put her arm around her. "I will let you know when the wedding will be so you'll have plenty of time to make arrangements to be there. I would love it if you would come."  
  


"Thank you Shepard. It sounds like a wonderful time."  
  


The flotilla had been en route to the facility for three days already. They arrived at Hanalei just hours after Shepard. In the meantime Dr. Jelize, the lab personnel and Miranda spent that time synthesising more of the antibiotics for the Quarians. They knew that they couldn't make enough for the millions of Quarians in the flotilla. The Quarians had also sent ships out ahead to pick up supplies so that they would be able to begin synthesising the antibiotics for themselves.  
°°°°°°°°°  
  


"Greetings Rila, what is so urgent my child? Are you alright?"  
Rila smiled. "I am excellent Matriarch. That's just it... I think that I might be able to do what Liara T'Soni can do. I think that maybe ALL of the cured Ardat Yakshi might be able to do it."  
  


"Why do you think this Rila? Did something happen to make you believe this?"  
  


"No Matriarch. It is just a strong suspicion that I have. I would like to try it."  
  


The Matriarch considered the options. Either Rila was right or she wasn't. She had been in the Monastery willingly for centuries without any problems at all. The Matriarch believed that she owed it to Rila to at least try. "Okay. Let us inform Liara that you would like to try. If you are successful, then we can see if more of the maidens or matrons would like to attempt it as well."  
  


They told Liara the idea that Rila had and she was more than excited to try it. "I have realized after melding with so many Ardat Yakshi that you are all incredibly powerful. Your minds are so strong that it is almost overwhelming to be inside them. I believe that your suspicion is sound... We should attempt this immediately." Liara smiled an nodded vigorously.  
They were able to find a volunteer with little difficulty to meld with Rila. "Okay Rila, I will be right here for you if you need me. I will meld with you both if you would like so that I may stop it immediately, or I could just wait and intervene if I am needed."  
  


"I am nervous Liara. But... I think I will be fine. I would like to try it by myself." The Asari entered Rila's mind and they were both relieved to find that her hypothesis was sound. After her success... numerous cured Ardat Yakshi came forward wanting to help. There were already a number of cured Asari that had come forward to help Oriana and Mordin. They wanted to learn how to cure them so the future Ardat Yakshi that were brought to the Monastery could be cured without any help from the crew of the Normandy.  
  



End file.
